Weigthless
by Luna Lunatica Friki
Summary: Cuando la nueva directora de Hogwarts decide someter a terapia a sus viejos alumnos, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy se verán obligados a trabajar juntos en las nueve sesiones que les esperan y soportar a una psicomaga que está como una cabra. ¿Qué locura puede salir de todo esto? A mi AS, Kayazarami.
1. Prólogo: Inquisición contra los traumas

**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertence, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

**Nota:** ¡Otro fic más! Aquí vengo con un Drarry (sí, va a ser **slash**, quedáis advertidos) de ocho capítulo, contando el prólogo. Este cap. es muy corto en relación a los demás, que rondan las cuatro mil palabras (algunos llegan a las cinco mil), pero es sólo una introducción.

Este fic es para **Kayazarami**. No eras mi AS original, he trabajado como reserva, pero eso no quita que haya disfrutado enormemente escribiendo esto. Ha sido divertido, estresante, me ha hecho tirarme de los pelos y disfrutar como una enana en Navidad. Como habrás adivinado, está basado en tu segunda petición, en la que pedías un fic en el que Draco y Harry se vieran obligados a estar juntos y naciera el amoooor (sí, me estoy riendo) y todo esto manteniendo la personalidad de los personajes. Esto último se me ha hecho difícil (ni te imaginas) porque no he escrito mucho de ellos dos a pesar de que me encanta el género. Habrá algo de drama porque lo he situado en el "octavo" año (me he tomado licencias dentro de lo que J. K. dijo que hicieron nuestros protas después de la Batalla), pero tendrás tu final feliz. Con todo, espero cumplir tus expectativas o, por lo menos, no haberla cagado demasiado XD

No tengo otro regalo, lo siento, pero intentaré hacer alguna de las otras aunque sea una cosita más corta. No prometo nada porque tengo tendencia a complicarme la vida (aquí está la prueba, me empeñé en escribir un fic como este en diez días). Espero que te guste, de verdad, porque si no me suicidaré.

Título: es el nombre de una canción de All Time Low (un grupo que me encanta), "Weigthless". Me pareció que la letra pegaba bastante bien así que me lancé.

* * *

_Este fic participa en el "Reto Especial: Intercambio de Regalos 2014" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres. Está basado en la petición de mi AS, Kayazarami, en la que pedía un fic slash en el que Harry y Draco se vieran obligados a estar juntos y que tuviera un final feliz._

* * *

**Prólogo:**

**Una Inquisición contra los traumas**

_No hay genio sin un gramo de locura_

—Aristóteles.

Harry Potter se estremecía, presa de una serie de convulsiones producto de las pesadillas. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, así como no sería la primera vez que su amigo de la infancia, Ron Weasley, tenía que despertarle bruscamente. A Ron le habría gustado que su amigo le hiciera caso y tomase las pociones para dormir sin sueños, pero tanto él como su novia, Hermione Granger, sabían que era una batalla perdida.

Harry, con su mente aún perdida en su pesadilla más reciente, no dudó en sacar su varita para atacar a lo que fuese que estaba a su alrededor. Ron levantó las manos, igualmente acostumbrado a esta reacción. Harry tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de dónde estaba y a quién estaba apuntando.

—Lo siento, Ron. Yo no quería…

—No pasa nada —Ron hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia—. Todos tenemos de estos momentos.

Harry asintió, pero no pudo deshacerse de la sensación de estar siendo una molestia. Era cierto que todos habían tenido episodios parecidos, pero él estaba siendo el más problemático. Ni siquiera Ron, habiendo perdido a su hermano hacía apenas cinco meses, tenía tantos lapsus como Harry. Desde luego, nadie se lo había echado en cara, de hecho, todos evitaban hablar del tema, enterrando los recuerdos y el dolor en un agujero profundo de sus mentes.

Ron hizo lo que pudo por mantener la normalidad, y Harry se lo agradeció. No le hubiese gustado ver lástima en sus ojos, era algo que nunca había soportado. Estaban cambiando Cromos de las Ranas de Chocolate cuando la puerta del compartimento se abrió bruscamente.

—¡No puedo soportarlo!

Los dos chicos dieron un bote cuando Hermione cerró la puerta con fuerza a la vez que gritaba. Se la veía realmente enfadada, con las mejillas rojas y el pelo castaño más revuelto de lo normal, como si no hubiera dejado de enredar con él. Efectivamente, Hermione se llevó las manos a un mechón de pelo y empezó a enrollarlo y desenrollarlo con el dedo índice.

Ya tenía puesta la túnica, aunque ese año la insignia de prefecto no brillaba sobre el negro. Harry sospechaba que carecer de ella había sido un golpe para su amiga que se había sentido honrada y orgullosa de tener el título. A él ya no le importaba tanto como en el pasado, de hecho, le parecía un poco infantil.

—¿Qué ha pasado ahora? —preguntó Ron, sin molestarse en cerrar la boca mientras masticaba un cóctel de grajeas.

Eso sí era valor.

—Parkinson, eso es lo que pasa —contestó la muchacha, bajando la esterilla para que nadie pudiera verles desde fuera. Desde el pasado mes de mayo, los tres se habían convertido en celebridades. Harry estaba casi acostumbrado. Sus amigos, no—. Me he cruzado con ella en el pasillo. Después de todo lo que ha pasado y todavía sigue empeñada en llamarme sangre sucia.

—¿Que ha hecho qué? —espetó Ron, levantándose del asiento con celeridad, dispuesto a defender a su novia sin pensárselo dos veces.

Harry hizo una mueca, pero habría mentido si decía que estaba sorprendido. Parkinson nunca había sido demasiado lista ni agradable, así que le cuadraba que fuese lo suficientemente imprudente como para ir haciendo esos comentarios. Cualquiera diría que tras la guerra tenía que haber cambiado en algo, pero Harry ya no era tan ingenuo como para esperar algo así.

Hermione empujó a Ron, obligándole a sentarse. Lo último que necesitaban era más atención concentrada en ellos.

—Tranquilo, Ronald —dijo, con el tono a mitad de camino entre la satisfacción y la advertencia—. No merece la pena gastar tiempo en personas como ella.

Ron asintió, pero tanto Hermione como Harry sabían que no lo olvidaría fácilmente. En cualquier caso, Hermione se encargó de desviar la conversación hacia temas alejados de cierta Slytherin.

—¿Dónde está Ginny? —preguntó la muchacha, metiéndose en un tema aún más espinoso sin darse cuenta.

Harry se removió en su sitio con incomodidad y desvió la vista hacia el paisaje exterior. Ron contestó algo, pero él no estaba prestando atención. La relación con Ginny no había terminado demasiado bien. Ambos habían tenido la idea de que, al acabar la guerra, ellos estarían juntos, posiblemente para el resto de su vida. Pero después de todo lo que había visto y vivido, Harry no se sentía preparado para mantener una relación con ella. De pronto, todo el tema de Ginny había dejado de apasionarle. Y toda esa situación no le había sentado bien a nadie. Ella no le había culpado, pero no estaba demasiado contenta, y Ron… Bueno, él se había visto en una encrucijada y aún no se había decidido por un bando. Harry no estaba preocupado, entendía que la mayor prioridad de Ron debía ser su familia.

—Deberíais cambiaros —dijo Hermione. La conversación parecía haberse desarrollado sin que Harry participase y, sin darse cuenta, el tiempo se había esfumado—, pronto llegaremos.

Había cierta incertidumbre en su tono y a Harry le pareció que estaba asustada. Siendo sinceros, él también lo estaba, y no quería imaginar cómo debía sentirse Ron. La decisión de volver no había sido fácil, pero tanto Hermione como la señora Weasley habían sido tajantes al respecto.

Lo más difícil hasta el momento habían sido las miradas, que se debatían entre la más absoluta admiración y el terror. No habían pasado ni dos meses del final de la guerra cuando El Profeta empezó a soltar preguntas al aire, insinuando que sólo un mago aún más oscuro que Voldemort podría haberlo derrotado. Harry se había reído amargamente de tales estupideces, pensando en la cantidad de cosas que había dado —su vida, prácticamente— por esas personas. Pero por traicionado que se sintiera, sabía que, de poder elegir, lo haría una y otra vez, las veces que hiciera falta. Porque era así de estúpido.

—Harry, ¡eh, Harry!

Harry dio un bote en el asiento, mirando a Ron como si no hubiera esperado encontrarle ahí. Se dio cuenta de que Hermione había desaparecido y su amigo ya se había empezado a cambiar de ropa. Esto le pasaba mucho últimamente, se perdía tan profundamente en sus pensamientos que perdía la noción del tiempo.

—Lo siento —repitió una vez más, levantándose para alcanzar su baúl—. Estaba pensando.

—Ya —murmuró Ron, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Ahí estaba otra de las consecuencias de esa maldita guerra: los tres se habían distanciado. Harry casi no hablaba, perdido en miles de recuerdos y reflexiones; Hermione enterraba su dolor bajo torres de libros y pergaminos, preparándose para los É.X.T.A.S.I.S. sin haber empezado las clases siquiera; y Ron… Ron estaba demasiado roto, demasiado dolido como para mirarles a la cara por demasiado tiempo. Y sin embargo, los tres aparentaban normalidad cuando podían. Conversaban como antes, pero conscientes de que ya no era lo mismo. Hermione y Ron se tomaban de la mano y se besaban, pero era más apariencia que otra cosa. Quizás era que no se habían atrevido a hacer lo mismo que Harry y terminar con esa farsa. O igual estaban esperando a algo, algo que salvara una relación que, a juicio de Harry, ya era insalvable.

Hermione se unió a ellos a un grito de Ron, y los tres esperaron en silencio a que el tren se detuviera. Estaban nerviosos, muertos de miedo, en realidad, y Harry temía derrumbarse nada más poner un pie en la estación o al ver la silueta del castillo recortada contra el cielo.

Esperaron a que el tren se vaciara antes de abandonar la seguridad del compartimento.

**oOo**

Draco Malfoy mantuvo la cabeza alta mientras entraba en el Gran Comedor. Escuchaba los murmullos y sentía cada mirada, pero su rostro no traicionó su incomodidad. Le parecía una estupidez, y una inconsciencia, la insistencia de su madre en que volviera al colegio. En un principio Draco creyó que el Ministerio la estaba presionando, a fin de tenerle controlado, pero ella le había jurado que no era así, y en la familia Malfoy los juramentos se tomaban muy en serio.

Se sentó en su lugar habitual, hacia la mitad de la mesa, y dejó descansar los brazos sobre la madera pulida. Varias personas miraron su brazo izquierdo, como si con el simple poder de su mirada fueran capaces de traspasar la gruesa tela de su túnica de otoño. Idiotas.

Había llegado solo y así prefería estar aunque Pansy había intentado pegarse a él como una lapa. Pero no se sentía con demasiados ánimos para soportarla, al menos no esa noche, así que la había despachado rápidamente, encerrándose en un compartimento vacío. Por lo tanto, cuando la muchacha se dejó caer a su lado no pudo contener un suspiro de resignación. Su innata habilidad para cansar hasta al menos pintado parecía haberse desarrollado durante el verano.

—Esa estúpida de Granger… —murmuró Pansy.

Draco siguió su mirada, encontrándose de lleno con Potter, Weasley y la susodicha Granger, sintiendo una indiferencia que llegó a sorprenderle un poco. La imagen de esos tres Gryffindors siempre le había hecho sentir algo, la mayoría de las veces una mezcla entre el odio, el asco y la envidia, pero esa vez no sintió nada.

—No deberías insultarla —la amonestó, mirando alrededor por si alguien la había escuchado. Pansy le miró con sorpresa, abriendo sus ojos marrones al máximo. Draco suspiró—. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Son unos malditos héroes. No conseguirás más que problemas si alguien te escucha.

Pansy mutó su expresión, adoptando una actitud fría, con el brillo de la determinación reluciendo en sus ojos.

—¿Entonces debo callarme lo que pienso? ¿Es eso? —inquirió, frunciendo el ceño con enfado—. No pienso rebajarme de esa manera, Draco. Yo no voy a bajar la cabeza y hacer como que soy una admiradora de esos inútiles.

—Sólo te digo lo que es más inteligente…

—No —le contradijo ella, levantándose—. Lo que haces es comportarte como un cobarde, como si hubieras hecho algo malo. No te reconozco. El Draco de antes…

Draco dejó de escuchar, esperando pacientemente a que se largara por su cuenta. Mejor, pensó, así no tengo que echarla yo.

Lo que Pansy estaba diciendo carecía de sentido. ¿Por qué arriesgarse, teniendo al Ministerio y toda la comunidad mágica esperando a que tropezasen? Un paso en falso y acabaría en Azkaban haciendo compañía a su padre. Además, ya no tenía sentido seguir con eso. Draco sólo quería pasar ese año y desaparecer del todo. No tenía ni idea de lo que haría después de Hogwarts ya que casi todos los negocios de la familia habían sido desmantelados, pero ya pensaría en algo. Él siempre lo hacía.

Cuando volvió a mirar a su lado, Pansy había desaparecido. La encontró en el extremo más cercano a la puerta, mirando su plato vacío como si este poseyera todas las respuestas a sus problemas. Draco sintió algo de tristeza al pensar en que ellos dos eran los únicos que quedaban. Blaise, Theodore, Daphne, Crabbe, Goyle… Todos estaban muertos, encarcelados o fuera del país. Suspiró una vez más, desterrando el sentimiento con ese simple gesto. No merecía la pena pensar en ello.

Draco dejó de prestar atención a Pansy cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron con un sonido de engranajes mal engrasado. Los primeros niños que iban a ser Seleccionados empezaron a entrar, debatiéndose entre el más absoluto terror y el embeleso más profundo. Sí, pensó, Hogwarts puede hacer ese tipo de cosas. Tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de que Flitwick iba a la cabeza. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la mesa de los profesores, donde se encontró con la profesora McGonagall sentada en la silla reservada al director. En la mente de Draco, ese era el lugar de Dumbledore, por mucho que siempre le hubiera disgustado. Controló un escalofrío al pensar en el difunto mago.

Poco después, el Sombrero Seleccionador estaba cantando una canción que decía algo así como construir de las cenizas y perdonar al prójimo y un montón de cosas más que Draco no se molestó en escuchar, más interesado en una lagartija perdida que correteaba por el suelo de piedra entre la mesa de Slytherin y la de Ravenclaw. Como era habitual, los niños fueron siendo seleccionados —etiquetados, como le gustaba decir a él— y fueron uniéndose a sus compañeros. Draco no aplaudió con el resto cuando un crío, pequeño hasta decir basta y de cara pecosa, se sentó en la mesa. Llegó a sentirlo por él, pensando en que le esperaba un año duro.

Tras eso, la recién estrenada directora empezó con su discurso:

—Bienvenidos, alumnos —Draco miró a su antigua profesora, Minerva McGonagall. La guerra había dejado su huella en el rostro de la mujer, que parecía haber ganado diez años en uno—. Hogwarts abre sus puertas una vez más para que continuéis con vuestra educación… o la empecéis —dijo, mirando a todos y cada uno de los alumnos—. Este es, sin embargo, un año especial. Empezamos un curso libres de la guerra, despertándonos cada día en una comunidad en paz y espero que siga así —De nuevo, clavó sus ojos azules en ciertos sectores. Draco estuvo a punto de bufar. ¿Esperaba que no hubiera represalias para ellos? ¿Que nadie se fuera a dedicar a hacerles la vida imposible? Ingenua—. Para los que ya lo sabéis, os recuerdo que el Bosque Prohibido está, valga la redundancia, prohibido y, para los que acabáis de llegar, os informo de ello. Cualquier alumno que sea encontrado en el Bosque, será severamente castigado. Ahora, espero que disfruten de la cena.

Sin más palabras, la mujer se sentó y toda una serie de manjares aparecieron encima de la mesa por arte de magia. Draco no había comido más que unos pocos trozos de pollo cuando un pergamino cayó suavemente delante de su plato. Frunciendo el ceño, levantó la mirada en busca de aquel que se hubiera atrevido a enviarle lo que fuera que contuviera el pergamino, pero no había nadie mirándole. De hecho, nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Antes de cogerlo, sacó la varita y le lanzó unos cuantos hechizos para asegurarse de que no fuera a explotarle en la cara. Había sido el blanco de demasiadas bromas, especialmente de esos sucios gemelos Weasley, como para no tomar ciertas precauciones. Una vez comprobado que era inofensivo, alargó la mano y tiró del cordón rojo que lo mantenía enrollado.

_«Estimado Señor Malfoy, _

_Le informo de que se ha decidido llevar a cabo una terapia de grupo para aquellos que estuvieron directamente relacionados con los sucesos del curso pasado. Considero que esta terapia es muy necesaria, así como beneficiosa para todos. _

_Se le espera el día 15 de Septiembre en la enfermería a las diez de la mañana. Como observará, esa hora no está contemplada en su horario. _

_Atentamente, _

_Minerva McGonagall__ »_

Draco releyó la pequeña nota por lo menos diez veces antes volver a levantar la cabeza, esta vez llevando su mirada más allá de su mesa. Rápidamente, se dio cuenta de que más personas habían recibido el mismo pergamino, intuía que con la misma premisa. Entre esas personas estaban Potter, Weasley y Granger.

Genial.

* * *

Hasta aquí el prólogo. Muchas gracias por leer, espero que merezca un review :)


	2. Sesión 1: Participar en el grupo

**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertence, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

**Nota:** Aquí vamos con el primer capítulo. Espero que os guste :)

* * *

**Sesión 1: **

**Participar en el grupo**

_Cuando todo el mundo está loco, ser cuerdo es una locura. _

—Paul Samuelson.

Harry despertó el día quince de septiembre con la firme intención de saltarse la primera sesión de terapia. Sin embargo, Hermione estaba de acuerdo con la directora así que no hubo forma de librarse. Le enganchó nada más salir de Encantamientos, arrastrándole junto con Ron hacia el primer piso.

Es increíble la fuerza que tiene.

Harry, incómodo, enfadado y bastante nervioso, atravesó las puertas de la enfermería tras sus amigos. La simple idea de estar yendo a terapia le parecía estúpida. Nadie podría ayudarle porque él ni quería ni necesitaba ayuda. Habían sido demasiados años de maltratos, horrores y muerte como para que un psicomago pudiera curarle.

Se hizo con una de las sillas blancas que había colocadas en un círculo en mitad de la enfermería, la arrastró hacia atrás y se sentó, alejado de los demás. Lo que debería estar haciendo en ese momento era la redacción de Encantamientos o practicando con la escoba. No entraría al equipo ese año, el quidditch había dejado de interesarle, pero volar y sentir el aire en la cara, caer en picado hasta rozar el suelo y volver a elevarse a la altura de las nubes, era algo que siempre había conseguido despejarle.

Habían sido los primeros en llegar, a pesar de que eran pasadas las diez. Harry tenía la esperanza de que nadie más llegara, el psicomago decidiera dejar la sesión y McGonagall entrara en razón. Pero eso habría sido demasiado bonito y en menos de un minuto más personas empezaron a llegar poco a poco, como a cuentagotas.

Los primeros fueron Neville, al que Harry se alegró de ver, aunque estaba bastante sorprendido de no haberse enterado antes de que les acompañaría, y Luna, que miró a todas partes con su característica expresión soñadora. Tras ellos llegaron Hannah Abbot y Lavender Brown, que al parecer se habían hecho muy amigas durante el año anterior. Poco después de las chicas Justin Finch-Fletchley traspasó las puertas, encogido como un animalillo asustado. Harry no había vuelto a hablar con él desde… ¿quinto año? ¿Sexto, quizás? No estaba demasiado seguro, pero hasta él se había dado cuenta del cambio que había dado. Menos de treinta segundos después de que Justin se uniera a ellos, Harry quiso levantarse y largarse al ver lo que entraba por la puerta.

Draco Malfoy caminó con la cabeza alta y se dejó caer en una silla con elegancia, pero sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos, adoptando una postura que decía claramente que todo lo que pasara ahí le resbalaba. Poco después entró Pansy Parkinson y, bruscamente y sorprendiendo a todos, las puertas se cerraron tras ella a cal y canto.

—Vale, eso ha sido raro —dijo Hannah, mirando a todas partes como si de repente algo fuera a aparecer de la nada y los fuera a atacar.

Los demás, influidos por el miedo de la Hufflepuff, se removieron en las sillas, también alerta. Harry metió la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica, cerrando los dedos firmemente alrededor de su varita. Una parte de su mente le decía que estaba siendo paranoico, que ya todo había acabado, pero la opinión de esa parte quedaba ahogada por su instinto más primario, uno que había desarrollado en los últimos años y que le obligaba a no bajar la guardia.

—Esto no me gusta —murmuró Justin—. Esto no me gusta. Esto no me gusta.

Lavender, siendo tan sutil y empática como siempre, alejó su silla de él varios centímetros, pero eso no evitó que le diera un par de palmaditas torpes en la cabeza, como si fuera un perrito. Justin, asustado, dio un pequeño bote e imitando a la chica, arrastró su silla lejos de ella. Lavender pareció indignada y arrugó la nariz, mirando hacia otro lado.

Entonces, todos escucharon un bufido.

—Esto es una estupidez —declaró Malfoy, acercándose a la puerta en cinco pasos largos a la vez que Parkinson se sentaba en la silla que quedaba—. Si tan nerviosos os pone una puerta cerrada, bien podríais intentar abrirla.

—No creo que funcione así, Malfoy —contestó Hermione, pero levantándose igualmente.

Llegó a la altura del Slytherin, que se apartó de ella como si apestara. Hermione se puso muy recta y le miró con el desafío pintado en toda su cara. Harry esperó mientras observaba a Malfoy. Tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre, quizás algo más delgado. Pero el pelo rubio engominado estaba ahí, así como sus ojos plateados y su alta figura. Igualmente, miraba a Hermione con el mismo desprecio de siempre. Eso, por alguna razón que Harry no llegaba a comprender, llegó a consolarle un poco. Al menos algo había permanecido intacto después de todo.

Finalmente, Malfoy se tragó la réplica que debía estar quemando en su lengua y agarró la manilla de la puerta con una mano. Tiró, pero no pasó nada. En décimas de segundo ya había sacado la varita y aplicaba diferentes encantamientos sobre las puertas, pero no pareció obtener más que un ligero bamboleo. Frustrado, dio dos pasos atrás y Harry temió que estuviese a punto de lanzar un _bombarda_.

—¡Malfoy, lo que sea que pienses hacer, déjalo! —intervino Hannah, que debía haber pensado lo mismo que él, a voz en grito—. Conseguirás que nos castiguen a todos. —añadió, en un tono mucho más controlado y respetuoso, como si le diera miedo su propio arranque.

—Al menos yo estoy intentando salir —replicó, mirándola con arrogancia—. Has sido tú la que se ha quejado primero y es tu amigo el que no deja su mierda paranoica. ¿Por qué no intentas ayudar, al menos?

—Déjala en paz, Malfoy —dijo Ron, en tono de advertencia.

El Slytherin se encogió de hombros, diciendo con ese simple gesto que, para él, no merecía la pena contestar a alguien como Ron. Harry sacudió la cabeza, molesto, pero no dijo nada, demasiado cansado de toda esa situación.

Hermione, que había hecho sus propios intentos por salir durante la corta conversación, negó con la cabeza, Harry no sabía si por su falta de éxito o por el comportamiento de sus amigos, y volvió a su sitio. Neville miró su reloj y murmuró:

—Son más de las diez y media… —Eso sólo consiguió que el nerviosismo aumentara, y hasta Luna pareció algo intranquila—. Esto es muy sospechoso.

Malfoy bufó y se apoyó contra la puerta. Parecía haber elegido los bufidos como mejor medio de comunicación pues no dejaba de hacerlo. A Harry le resultó increíblemente molesto.

—Esto es una mierda.

—Grandiosa aportación, Parkinson —dijo Ron, regalándole una mueca a la chica.

Parkinson se levantó de golpe, arrastrando la silla a un metro de su posición inicial. Su cara de bulldog estaba contraída y había cerrado las manos en puños. Harry no sabía dónde había quedado la legendaria paciencia de las serpientes, porque estaba claro que en esos dos no sobraba.

—Asqueroso traidor…

—Pansy.

Harry miró a Malfoy, sorprendido de que la hubiera detenido. Los dos Slytherins cruzaron miradas, hablando sin decir una sola palabra. Finalmente Parkinson cedió, giró sobre sus talones y se sentó en su silla recatadamente, sin molestarse en devolverla a su lugar por lo que quedó igual de alejada del grupo que Harry.

—En vez de pelear —intervino Luna por primera vez, sin mirar a nadie en particular—, deberíamos pensar cómo salir de aquí. ¿A qué altura están las ventanas?

—Yo no pienso saltar por una ventana —contestó Hannah, mirándola como si estuviera loca—. Lo digo por si es eso lo que estás insinuando.

Luna no contestó, pero pareció contrariada.

—Podríamos ver si hay alguna salida por el despacho de madame Pomfrey —sugirió Neville, mirando a su espalda—. Podría haber una chimenea, por ejemplo.

A todos pareció entusiasmarles la idea y, como por arte de magia, el grupo entero, menos Harry, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta que había al fondo de la sala. Harry les observó distraídamente, pensando en lo que habría para almorzar, si es que conseguían salir de ahí para entonces. A pesar de estar pensando en otra cosa, no se perdió las caras de decepción de la mayoría cuando volvieron a sus asientos habiendo sido incapaces de abrir la puerta.

—Opino que deberíamos lanzar una bombarda —dijo Malfoy, mirando las puertas dobles de la enfermería contemplativamente—. Seguro que eso las abre.

—O te explota en la cara —opinó Hermione, preocupada por las ideas del Slytherin tal y como Harry lo había estado momentos antes—. Podría tener una protección tan poderosa que…

Nadie sabría nunca cómo terminaba la frase de Hermione porque en ese momento las puertas de la enfermería explotaron, lanzando por los aires unos pocos trozos de madera que tuvieron que esquivar, así como un montón de polvo y astillas.

Harry, con la varita en la mano y sintiendo un terrible _déjà vu_, intentó asegurarse de que todos estaban bien mientras mantenía un ojo en la entrada recientemente abierta de la enfermería. Una vez que todos lanzaron un grito, una maldición o un simple chillido, Harry pudo centrarse mejor en lo que había hecho saltar por los aires dos puertas de madera maciza.

Esperándose encontrar algún mortífago o cualquier cosa igual de terrorífica, su sorpresa fue máxima cuando se cruzó con unos ojos grandes y de apariencia inocente de color marrón o quizás negro, no podría haberlo asegurado a esa distancia. La mujer no aparentaba tener más de veinte años y eso siendo generoso. Pero a pesar de su apariencia inofensiva, Harry no bajó la varita, vigilando atentamente la que tenía la mujer en las manos.

—¡Buenos días! —exclamó alegremente, como si no acabara de hacer explotar nada—. Bienvenidos a la primera sesión de terapia. Me alegra ver que ya todos estáis aquí.

Confundidos, los diez alumnos observaron a la mujer cruzando el espacio que les separaba , dando pasitos cortos y entusiasmados. Parecía saltar en vez de caminar. Con una rapidez digna de ser admirada, invocó una silla y en menos de diez segundos desde que había aparecido estaba sentada.

Harry, ahora más relajado, se fijó mejor en la psicomaga. Ya se había percatado de sus rasgos aniñados, acentuados por esa mirada inocente, pero no había reparado en el velo que cubría su pelo negro, a juzgar por el par de mechones que se le habían escapado. Su túnica era holgada, lo que la hacía parecer todavía más pequeña. En conjunto parecía agradable, pero Harry no se fió. No olvidaba que esa mujer estaba ahí para entrometerse en sus vidas, encima de forma pública, y calcular cómo de locos estaban.

Recogió su silla del suelo y se dejó caer como un saco de patatas, pero mucho más interesado en la terapia que minutos antes. Si su peculiar entrada significaba algo, Harry estaba seguro de que les esperaban sesiones de lo más curiosas.

—Mi nombre es…

—¡Merlín! —la interrumpió la conocida voz de madame Pomfrey. La mujer, que no había llegado a decir su nombre, se encogió en el asiento, mirando las puertas que colgaban de sus goznes con poco disimulado terror—. ¡Mademoiselle Dómine! ¡Mademoiselle...! ¡Ah, ahí está! —exclamó la enfermera, saltando sobre un trozo de madera especialmente grande—. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Quién ha sido?

Ron, Hannah, Neville, Pansy y Lavender no tardaron ni un segundo en dirigir su dedo índice hacia la psicomaga, que dio un saltito asustado en la silla. Harry se encontró pensando en ella como en un conejo sorprendido por los faros de un coche.

—La puerta no… No se abría —explicó la mujer, con un hilo de voz.

Algunos rieron y otros, como Harry, sólo esperaron a ver qué pasaba.

—¡Pues claro que no! —gritó la enfermera, mirando los restos de sus puertas con la cara roja de enfado—. ¡Usted misma dijo que no quería que nadie les interrumpiera y colocó el hechizo para que las puertas se cerraran cuando todos hubiesen llegado! ¿Acaso no se acuerda?

—Eh… Sí, claro —dijo, no demasiado convencida—. Pero es que no me acordaba de cómo revertirlo.

Hubo un silencio incrédulo por parte de la enfermera y expectante por el de los adolescentes. Harry podría haber estado aprovechando el tiempo, cierto, pero ahora se sentía con la obligación de darle las gracias a Hermione por haberle hecho ir. Un espectáculo como ese no se ve todos los días.

—No voy a decir nada —declaró madame Pomfrey, levantando las manos y cerrando los ojos a la vez que tomaba una respiración profunda—. Voy a entrar a mi despacho y, cuando salga dentro de —Comprobó su reloj— media hora, esto va a estar impoluto y mis puertas arregladas. ¿He sido lo suficientemente clara?

La mujer asintió con brío y madame Pomfrey suspiró. La vieron desaparecer en su despacho, no sin cierto pesar. Habían esperado un final diferente, mucho más épico.

—Bueno, después de este pequeño paréntesis —dijo la mujer, todavía sin nombre—, creo que lo mejor será retomar la sesión por donde la habíamos dejado. Mm… ¿Alguien me puede decir dónde estábamos?

Hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que Hannah decidió apiadarse de la psicomaga.

—Iba a decirnos su nombre.

—¡Ah, sí, muchas gracias, Hannah! —La muchacha abrió mucho los ojos, impresionada por ser tratada de forma tan familiar. Seguramente tampoco se esperaba que la desconocida supiera su nombre—. Me llamo Aimée Dómine y me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre así que no os cortéis. Se suponía que íbamos a tener más tiempo así que os explicaré a grandes rasgos en qué va a consistir la terapia, os daré unas pocas directrices sobre el experimento que acabamos de llevar a cabo —Los diez chicos se miraron entre sí, confundidos. ¿De qué experimento estaba hablando? — y os daré unos deberes —sonrió jovialmente, confundiéndoles más aún.

Hermione, que miraba el velo de la mujer con ojo crítico, levantó la mano en cuanto dejó de hablar tal y como haría en una clase normal. Aimée la miró, sonriente e invitándola a hablar.

—Esto… Disculpe, ¿pero a qué experimento se refiere? —preguntó, indecisa.

—¡Oh, es uno genial! —exclamó, dando palmas con entusiasmo—. Lo mejor de ese experimento es que ni vosotros mismos sabíais que lo estabais haciendo. Ha salido mejor de lo que esperaba aunque la puerta se me ha resistido más de lo contemplado en mis planes. Desde luego, siento haber destrozado la enfermería, pero no era así como yo quería que terminara la cosa, ¡pero vosotros le habías lanzado un millón de cosas! ¿Es qué acaso no sabéis que la magia reacciona con otra magia? ¡No podéis lanzar hechizos como si tal cosa!

Harry se había perdido a mitad del discurso. La mujer hablaba con tal efusividad que conseguía obnubilar los sentidos y la rapidez de su verborrea sólo confundía más a los chicos. Merlín, Harry no entendía ni cómo se podía comprender a sí misma. El caso es que, para cuando cerró la boca, ninguno de ellos habían captado en qué experimento habían participado, pero por lo menos habían sacado en claro que lo del encierro no había sido un accidente.

—Entonces —intervino Hermione por segunda vez—, ¿lo de dejarnos encerrados ha sido un experimento?

—Sí, exacto —Aimée asintió con la cabeza, adoptando una expresión algo más profesional—. Ahora, y si no hay más preguntas —Los miró a todos, paciente. Nadie habló—, os voy a explicar en qué consistirá la terapia —Puso las manos sobre sus rodillas, una encima de la otra, y sonrió—. Estoy aquí para ayudaros a superar las posibles secuelas de la guerra. Entendemos que habéis pasado por situaciones de extremo estrés y miedo, y eso sin contar con aquellos que, posiblemente, habéis sido torturados a varios niveles —Varias personas se estremecieron y Justin se encogió todavía más—, y en consiguiente, creemos necesaria una intervención, una guía para que volváis a hacer vida normal.

—Disculpe —la interrumpió Neville—, pero ¿a quién se refiere cuando habla en plural?

—A la directora McGonagall, al Consejo de la escuela y a los expertos de San Mungo —contestó ella, antes de continuar como si nada—. Como iba diciendo, esta terapia se trata de construir unas rutinas, unos hábitos saludables y, en definitiva, las bases para una vida nueva. Pronto saldréis de Hogwarts y os enfrentaréis al mundo, es importante contar con ciertos recursos porque las situaciones que habéis vivido podrían perseguiros el resto de vuestra vida.

Qué alentador, pensó Harry mordazmente. A decir verdad, todos parecían compartir su opinión. Las expresiones variaban de una persona a otra, pero había algo en común en todos: estaban asustados. La terapia insinuaba de por sí que estaban en problemas, y las palabras de la psicomaga no eran demasiado positivas. La posibilidad de no poder volver a ser los de antes, a pesar de que en su fuero interno sabían que era imposible, era aterradora en cierto sentido.

—Por supuesto, vosotros no seréis los únicos en recibir terapia. Debo decir que no había tenido tanto trabajo en… Bueno, nunca —continuó alegremente—. Pero no debéis preocuparos por el resto. Las personas que veis aquí son las que os acompañarán durante las ocho sesiones que nos quedan. Quise que fueran más que una al mes, pero McGonagall se empeñó en que necesitabais el tiempo para estudiar —añadió, claramente descontenta. Hermione no dijo nada, pero Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba de acuerdo con la directora. Eso le hizo sonreír—. He observado vuestro comportamiento durante el experimento y creo que tengo suficiente información como para hacer las parejas en este mismo momento.

Harry, por primera vez en casi cuarenta minutos, intervino en la conversación:

—¿Parejas?

—Sí, Harry, parejas —repitió, toda sonriente y con los ojos brillando con diversión contenida, como si disfrutase de un chiste privado—. Tengo mucha información vuestra, de vuestros últimos años en el colegio y, junto con el experimento, considero que es suficiente para saber qué parejas serán más provechosas. Os informaré en breve, ya que quiero que trabajéis juntos en lo primero que os voy a mandar —Su expresión cambió a una misteriosa, aunque no dejó de reflejar cierta diversión—. Bien, ahora os cuento. Iremos uno por uno —Se giró ligeramente sobre la silla y miró a Lavender, sentada a su izquierda—. Lavender, te has comportado de forma un tanto pasiva ante el problema, pero has consolado a Justin cuando has creído necesaria tu intervención —comenzó, elogiándola—. Eso demuestra que esperas la ayuda de los demás para salir de los apuros, pero que te preocupas por ellos en cierta medida. Mi consejo es que no dejes de lado esa empatía, pero que intentes pensar un poco más y ser menos dependiente. Esa actitud es algo inmadura e improductiva.

La cara de la Gryffindor fue un poema, debatiéndose entre la indignación y la más absoluta sorpresa. Se escucharon varias risitas, pero había algo de histeria bajo ese ambiente aparentemente relajado. De pronto, todos se habían puesto en guardia. Aimée, haciendo cuenta de que no había pasado nada, llevó su mirada hasta Hannah, sentada al lado de Lavender. La muchacha se encogió un poco bajo los ojos negros, esperando el veredicto.

—Hannah, te he visto precavida, deteniendo a Draco —El aludido hizo una mueca, molesto ante el uso de su nombre de pila como si fueran familia o algo cercano—. Sin embargo, has desdeñado la proposición de Luna, que no carecía de sentido del todo. Desde luego —añadió—, no era viable porque lo único que hay ahí abajo es un abismo de piedras escarpadas, pero no estaba de más comprobarlo. Te recomiendo que tomes más en cuenta a los demás y, como ya le he dicho a Lavender, no debes ser tan pasiva. Has rechazado los intentos de tus compañeros y no has aportado nada.

Y continuó con lo mismo, hablando de las intervenciones, o la falta de ellas, de cada uno en su intento de solucionar el problema. Elogió a Malfoy, Neville y Hermione profusamente, pero especialmente al primero. Harry no estaba escuchando realmente, pero imitó la mueca de Ron cuando la psicomaga empezó a hablar sobre lo admirable que había sido la determinación del Slytherin. Ron parecía a punto de estallar de pura impotencia y Harry estuvo a punto de reír.

Entonces, le llegó el turno a él.

—Harry —Se temió lo peor al escuchar la dureza con la que Aimée había pronunciado su nombre—, me has decepcionado mucho. He escuchado un millón de cosas buenas sobre ti y me esperaba más. Esa puerta no era un mago oscuro, pero por lo menos podrías haber intentado calmar los ánimos. Ha sido a ti al que he visto más asustado y paranoico y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de ello. Te has quedado ahí, encogido en tu silla y mirando a todas partes, mintiéndote a ti mismo. Lo único que has hecho bien ha sido comprobar que todos seguían enteros cuando la puerta ha explotado. A parte de eso no has hecho nada más. Has observado pasivamente desde tu sitio —Señaló la silla en la que estaba sentado con la cabeza, con la sonrisa totalmente desaparecida—, y no has dicho nada.

A esas alturas, Harry ya estaba más que enfadado.

—Mire, no quisiera faltarla al respeto —comenzó—, pero no me interesa su opinión. Siendo sincero, me importa una mierda la terapia y lo que crean, la profesora McGonagall, el Consejo y todos sus expertos de San Mungo, que es mejor para mí. Toda mi vida han sido otras personas las que decidían lo que debía hacer y lo que no —Su elocuencia había arrancado varios jadeos de sorpresa y Hermione parecía a punto de lanzarse sobre él y obligarle a callar, pero Harry no había terminado—. Ahora yo digo lo que es mejor y no pienso volver a esta estúpida terapia.

—Harry…

—¡No! —gritó, perdiendo los papeles completamente—. Se ha sentado ahí y ha ido diseccionado nuestro comportamiento como si fuéramos unas ratas de laboratorio. No nos conoce y no sabe por lo que hemos pasado, así que no se haga la entendida.

Decidido, se levantó de la silla, recogió su mochila del suelo y procedió a irse, captando la sonrisilla satisfecha de Malfoy por el rabillo del ojo, que parecía estar pasándoselo en grande. Sin embargo, no había dado más de dos pasos cuando Aimée le llamó:

—Harry, espera —Se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, a la defensiva—. Me alegro de ver que al menos sabes hablar —Rió alegremente, confundiéndolos a todos—. He pasado la guerra en Francia, en mi casa, así que no te voy a negar que hay cosas que no puedo comprender del todo, pero yo también he perdido familiares y amigos este año.

—Lo siento —murmuró Harry, agradecido por la sinceridad de la psicomaga—. No lo sabía. Pero eso no cambia nada realmente —añadió, negando con la cabeza.

Ella sonrió, un poco triste, pero no parecía enfadada o incómoda por haber compartido esa pequeña pieza de información con diez adolescentes que eran, en la práctica, unos desconocidos.

—No tenías por qué. Me habría preocupado si llegas a saberlo. Y entiendo lo que dices, pero me gustaría que pensaras si realmente quieres abandonar la terapia —Rió ligeramente, volviendo a adoptar el entusiasmo del que había hecho gala hasta el momento—. Por favor, vuelve a sentarte.

Harry dudó, pero finalmente decidió quedarse lo que quedaba de sesión, que no debía ser mucho. Percatándose de la mirada de Aimée, cogió la silla y la acercó al grupo, suspirando con resignación.

—Muy bien —continuó, tras apuntar un par de cosas en la libreta que llevaba y de la que Harry no se había percatado antes. Le sorprendió ver que utilizaba un bolígrafo y no una pluma—. Dicho esto, procederé a anunciar las parejas. Antes de nada os explicaré un poco lo que implica estar así organizados —Se inclinó, mirándoles a los ojos y cerrando las manos alrededor del borde del cuaderno, poniéndose seria—. La terapia es de grupo, durante la hora trabajaremos juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, pero la pareja es para cuando estéis fuera. Es para que os ayudéis mutuamente. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que la terapia hiciera verdadero efecto, porque sigo pensando que una vez al mes no es nada. Necesitaréis mucho más de lo que yo os puedo dar, o de lo que se me permite daros.

Terminada la explicación, volvió a reclinarse contra la silla y sonrió traviesamente, como si hubiera hecho una cosa muy mala. Harry temió saber con quién le había emparejado, empezando a formar miles de escenarios distintos en su mente. Ninguno fue demasiado alentador.

—¿Las parejas son intercambiables? —preguntó Malfoy, haciéndole un favor a Harry sin saberlo ya que no había querido ser él el que lo hiciera.

—No —respondió Aimée tajantemente—. Algunos no estaréis contentos —Harry creyó que los ojos de la psicomaga se clavaban en el por un segundo—, pero no pienso cambiar las parejas. Ya están hechas —Esperó un segundo, dejando que todos lo asimilasen. Luego, continuó—. Bien, vamos allá. Las parejas serán: Lavender y Justin —La chica suspiró, pero parecía algo aliviada, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Ciertamente, podría haber sido peor—; Hermione y Luna —Hermione hizo una mueca. Lo más seguro era que estuviese pensando en la cantidad de discusiones que iban a tener. Luna, por su parte, sonrió ampliamente, contenta. Harry observó la mueca de Aimée, que se veía resignada por algo—; Ron y Pansy…

Ah, ahí estaba.

Dos sillas fueron lanzadas a la vez, produciendo un estrepitoso ruido. La de Ron se rompió por la fuerza con la que había chocado contra el suelo, y la de Pansy terminó muy lejos del círculo. Por supuesto, ambos estaban dispuestos a discutir y así lo hicieron durante mucho rato, entremezclando sus quejas, amenazas e insultos. Harry no estaba seguro de si tenía ganas de reír o de tirarse de los pelos. Sólo quedaban Hannah, Neville y Malfoy. Le daba igual quedar con cualquiera de los dos primeros, pero su instinto gritaba otra cosa. Lo notaba en el estómago y en el cosquilleo que le recorría la nuca: Aimée iba a emparejarle con el Slytherin.

—¡Silencio! —gritó la psicomaga, cortando la discusión de raíz—. Ya he explicado cómo va a funcionar esto, así que no admitiré más quejas. Sois pareja, asumidlo y dejadme trabajar.

Ron refunfuñó mientras reparaba su silla, recibiendo miradas comprensivas de Hermione, que le palmeó la mano cuando el chico se sentó a su lado. Ron gruñó algo, pero entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Harry sonrió, contento de ver que no todo estaba perdido. Ya lo había pensado durante el verano y el principio de curso, y a medida que pasaban los días no podía dejar de ver cómo la relación de sus amigos iba tornándose más fría. Pero si todavía tenían momentos como ese quería decir que aún había algo ahí. Algo por lo que deberían luchar.

—Continuemos —dijo Aimée, sonriendo de forma tensa—. Hannah y Neville —Ya está, pensó Harry, se acabó. Él no iba a hacer nada con Malfoy. Jamás. No se fiaba de él y nadie podría obligarle a hacerlo—; y Draco y Harry.

Malfoy protestó, como era de esperar, aunque de una forma mucho más digna que Parkinson. Harry no creyó que mereciera la pena. No iba a discutir, simplemente pasaría de esa estupidez. Lo sentía por Aimée porque parecía ser agradable y tener ganas de ayudar, pero él no pasaría más tiempo del necesario con Malfoy.

Nuevamente, Aimée acalló las quejas y continuó explicando lo que quería que hicieran:

—Hechas las parejas —Se escucharon varios gruñidos y palabras no demasiado educadas, pero la psicomaga lo ignoró todo con naturalidad—, os diré cuáles son vuestros deberes. Como es la primera sesión y entiendo que acabáis de empezar el curso y todavía os tenéis que adaptar, será algo sencillo y que no os ocupará mucho tiempo si trabajáis en equipo. Es algo muy simple: ayudarme a reparar esa puerta.

Se levantó del asiento, dejó el cuaderno y el bolígrafo sobre la silla y sacó la varita, como si no se diera cuenta de las caras de los chicos. De pronto, escucharon a Neville reír, antes de que se levantara, instando a Hannah a hacer lo mismo. Entonces, todos salieron de su sopor y se unieron a ellos, debatiéndose entre la incredulidad, la diversión y, aunque sólo un poco, la indignación.

—¡Vamos, vamos! —exclamó Aimée—. ¡Estrenad pareja!

Así, Harry se vio obligado a trabajar junto a Malfoy, pero se aseguró de no cruzar ni una sola palabra con él. Malfoy hizo lo mismo.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Subiré otro en las próximas horas :)

Muchas gracias por los reviews, lo valoro mucho, una lástima que no los pueda contestar.


	3. Sesión 2: Crear rutinas

**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

_Este fic participa en el "Reto Especial: Intercambio de Regalos 2014" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres. Está basado en la petición de mi AS, Kayazarami, en la que pedía un fic en el que Draco y Harry se vieran obligados a soportarse y que tuviera un final feliz._

* * *

**Sesión 2:**

**Crear rutinas**

_Locura es hacer la misma cosa una y otra vez, esperando obtener diferentes resultados._

—Albert Einstein.

Draco se dejó caer en el sillón de cuero negro que se situaba justo frente a una de las cinco chimeneas que tenía la sala común de Slytherin. Se sentía totalmente agotado, además de desanimado. Esa estúpida psicomaga le había emparejado con Potter. Con él, de todas las malditas personas. Casi hubiera preferido terminar con Weasley o con Granger. _Casi._

En cierto modo, no había sido _tan_ malo como esperaba. Después de que esa incompetente entrometida les mandara arreglar su estropicio, se habían puesto a trabajar juntos (uno al lado del otro, más que otra cosa, pero era gramaticalmente correcto), manteniendo el silencio. Había sido incómodo, pero podría haber sido mucho peor.

—Menuda basura —dijo Pansy, sentándose en el sillón de al lado—. ¿Has escuchado lo que me ha dicho? "Tienes un carácter explosivo que habla de problemas con los progenitores". Será repelente.

—Pansy, de verdad, no me apetece escucharte ahora mismo.

—Draco, eres un borde —sentenció la muchacha, pero sin abandonar su lugar.

Se quedaron en silencio, pensando en todo y en nada. Draco no tenía ningún argumento con el que rebatir tal declaración, así que lo dejó pasar. Suspiró, pensando en lo patético que se sentía. Estaba tan cansado. Deprimido había dicho su madre, pero él no le había hecho caso. Y todo esto de la terapia… Pansy tenía razón en una cosa: era una basura. ¿Qué pretendían con eso? Una hora al mes no iba a ayudar a nadie a superar la guerra y Draco no era de los que lloraban en el hombro de nadie.

Se estremeció, pensando en la última vez que alguien le había visto llorar. Esa era otra razón para mantenerse alejado de Potter: había estado presente en su momento de mayor vulnerabilidad. Su reacción había sido un poco desproporcionada (pero sólo un poco), pero Potter tampoco se había detenido a la hora de lanzarle ese _sectusempra_. Menudo héroe.

Había escuchado millones de apelativos refiriéndose a él, pero nadie se atrevía a nombrar a las personas que habían muerto por su culpa. Empezando por sus padres y terminando por todos los que murieron en la Batalla. Draco ya no era tan ingenuo ni estaba tan ciego, había visto lo que el Señor Oscuro hacía hasta con los suyos y era consciente de que la victoria de Potter había sido lo mejor, dentro de las peores situaciones. Pero eso no evitaba que odiase toda esa maldita situación y que le odiase a él. Y un poco a sí mismo, en realidad, porque tenía pequeños momentos de debilidad en los que casi, casi, estaba agradecido con él por salvarle la vida. Pero entonces recordaba que eso sólo significaba que tenía una deuda de la que no podría zafarse.

En conclusión: su vida era una mierda.

—¿Vas a ir a la próxima sesión? —preguntó Pansy, un poco indecisa. Casi parecía tenerle miedo—. Yo creo que no lo haré.

Draco suspiró, sintiéndose mal por haber llegado a inspirar temor en la que antaño fue su mejor amiga e incluso algo más. La relación con Pansy siempre había sido extraña. Ella había estado ahí desde que Draco podía recordar, pero en realidad no fueron demasiado cercanos hasta entrar en Hogwarts. Hubo ciertas cosas en el colegio, como la injusticia con la Copa de la Casa de primero, que consiguió unirles un poco. En realidad, lo que los había llevado a ese punto era la decepción que sentían por el mundo.

Habían visto pasar los años, siendo cada vez más despreciados, juzgados sin que nadie hiciera nada. Y escuchaban los comentarios, los halagos hacia Dumbledore, Potter, Granger y la horda Weasley, y sentían envidia. ¿Era eso todo lo que los había unido? ¿Qué podría mantenerles juntos ahora que no quedaba nada por lo que luchar? El Señor Oscuro había muerto y sus familias habían sido desprestigiadas hasta el extremo. Slytherin era de nuevo un pozo negro de magos oscuros y cuna de mortífagos. Jamás conseguirían quitarse esa lacra.

Pero a pesar de haber estado unidos, no todo había sido fácil entre ellos. Pansy era muy pesada cuando quería, y a Draco le gustaba tener su espacio de vez en cuando. Por otra parte, él la veía como una obligación, una posible esposa en el futuro con la que tener hijos que preservarían su apellido. Ella le quería de una forma más romántica. Y Draco lo intentó… durante un tiempo. Pronto fue obvio que las atenciones de Pansy no conseguían nada más que elevar su ego, porque ninguna otra parte de él parecía demasiado interesada. Cuando se besaba con ella solía pensar en quidditch o en la nueva caja de bombones que le había enviado su madre esa mañana. Tuvieron una discusión épica cuando Pansy se enteró, ya ni recordaba cómo.

Luego llegó sexto y las cosas terminaron definitivamente. Pansy estaba entusiasmada al saber que Draco era un mortífago por fin, pero ninguno de los dos había entendido aún las implicaciones de tal cosa. Pronto se demostró que no todo era tan bonito como se lo habían vendido desde que eran pequeños. Draco, con la desesperación haciéndose más aguda a medida que pasaban las semanas, se volvió frío con ella e incluso se puso violento alguna vez. Ahora que lo pensaba, suponía que debería disculparse, hasta se sentía culpable por la forma en que había tratado a todos, no sólo a Pansy. Pero tampoco tenía ganas de sacar el tema y recordar ese maldito año.

—Draco, ¿me estás escuchando?

—¿Qué? Oh, sí, sí —dijo, más por cumplir que otra cosa—. Hablabas sobre la terapia.

Pansy levantó una ceja suspicazmente, pero lo dejó pasar. Parecía haber gastado sus ganas de discutir en la terapia. Eso había sido divertido, no podría negarlo, y hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba el pintoresco reparto de insultos de Pansy desplegado al máximo. Si algo le había concedido la vida, era una lengua viperina y un cerebro imaginativo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Irás? —inquirió Pansy tras otro medio minuto de silencio.

—No lo sé —respondió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y clavando los ojos en el techo de piedra ligeramente húmedo—. No veo cómo podríamos escaquearnos.

Tiempo atrás habría dicho algo así como "se lo diré a mi padre, él nos librará de esto". Soltó una pequeña risa, pensando en lo mucho que había admirado a su padre desde que era niño. Ahora, lo único que le quedaba de él era un anillo con el escudo de los Malfoy, una casa que no podrían mantener por mucho tiempo y un apellido manchado. El final feliz que siempre había imaginado.

—¿De qué te ríes? —Pansy ladeó la cabeza, mirándole con desconcierto—. Estás muy raro, ¿sabías?

—He cambiado —dijo, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Para Pansy debió tener sentido, porque asintió con la cabeza con determinación. A Draco le hubiera gustado contar con la misma seguridad.

* * *

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Pansy sin detenerse.

—¡Tarde! —gritó Draco—. ¡Muy tarde!

Él había insistido en que no iban a llegar a Pociones. Lo había hecho con ganas, pero Pansy le había asegurado de que tenían tiempo de sobra. Bueno, pues ahí estaban, corriendo como si les fuera la vida en ello y todo porque la Slyhterin tenía que desayunar consistentemente.

Draco saltó dos escalones, cuidando de no tropezar con el bajo de su túnica. Se detuvo al escuchar un grito ahogado que reconoció perfectamente. El tono agudo de su amiga era inconfundible. Giró sobre sus talones, jadeando. Pansy estaba tirada en el suelo cuán larga era, lloriqueando porque se había dado de bruces contra la piedra. O quizás era porque se le había roto la túnica a la altura de la rodilla. Con Pansy era difícil de adivinar.

—¡Vamos, vamos! —dijo Draco, acercándose a ella con un suspiro—. No es para tanto, Pan.

Pansy sonrió al escuchar ese apelativo cariñoso, uno que no había escuchado desde hacía dos años. Draco no sonrió, pero se sintió un poco mejor al saber que al menos le había alegrado la mañana a la muchacha. En el fondo, valoraba mucho a esa chiflada.

—Se me ha roto la túnica —se quejó ella, levantándose del suelo con dificultad—. Voy a tener que coserla.

—¿Perdona? —soltó Draco, mirándola con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. ¿Había dicho que tendría que _coserla_? Estaba seguro de haber oído mal, por lo que expresó sus pensamientos en voz alta—. ¿Has dicho que tendrás que coserla?

Pansy se sonrojó ligeramente, pero lo suficiente como para que Draco lo notara. El contraste con su piel pálida era notable, hasta un ciego se habría dado cuenta. Ella no contestó y en su lugar empezó a caminar, apretando el paso cada vez más.

Draco la siguió, dejándole algo de espacio. Ambos sabían que habría sido capaz de alcanzarla de haberlo querido, pero decidió que era mejor que ella sola se explicara. No le sonsacaría nada a la fuerza así que era una pérdida de tiempo y un derroche de energía que ninguno de los dos necesitaba. Decidiendo que pensaría en ello más tarde, se unió a Pansy frente a la puerta del aula de Pociones.

Ambos jadeaban de una forma no demasiado digna así que esperaron hasta que sus respiraciones se estabilizaron. Pansy se atusó el pelo y Draco se colocó la túnica correctamente, alisando un par de arrugas en el proceso. La miró, esperando a que diera su consentimiento para poder llamar a la puerta. Pansy asintió con la cabeza y cuadró los hombros y Draco hizo lo propio.

—Señor Malfoy, señorita Parkinson, ¿a qué se debe su retraso? —preguntó el profesor Slughorn, sin darse cuenta de las risitas que había levantado su pregunta.

Algunas personas les miraron suspicazmente, como si pensaran que habían estado preparando un plan de dominación mundial. Otros, con expresión traviesa, seguramente habían elegido como posible respuesta que se hubieran estado liando en alguna esquina perdida del castillo o en algún cubículo del baño.

Draco sonrió encantadoramente, de la misma forma que su madre le había enseñado años atrás, y contestó en tono entusiasmado:

—Disculpe, profesor, nos hemos entretenido en la biblioteca. No volverá a repetirse.

—Espero que no, espero que no… —dijo el hombre, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Pansy y él se dirigieron a sus asientos habituales en la parte de atrás de la clase. Era el sitio favorito de cualquier Slytherin ya que podía ver al resto de sus compañeros sin que nadie se percatase de su presencia. No eran muchos ese año y habían juntado a más Casas de lo habitual. Ahí estaban Potter, Weasley (ambos habían podido tomar la clase porque Slughorn era mucho menos exigente que Snape) y Granger, sentados en parejas tres mesas por delante de él. La comadreja y la sabelotodo se habían puesto juntos, dejando a su amigo del alma solo. Draco sonrió ligeramente.

—Esto… como iba diciendo, hoy vamos a preparar una de las pociones más complejas de las que veréis en Hogwarts. Se trata de la poción Crecehuesos —Algunos, como Draco, se inclinaron en sus asientos interesados ante el reto, mientras que otros, como Pansy, suspiraron con resignación—. La complicación de esta poción es controlar el tiempo. Si os equivocáis aunque sea en un solo segundo, el resultado será desastroso. Podrías convertir a un humano en elefante. —rió y todos le imitaron en mayor o menor medida.

Draco, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió verdaderamente entusiasmado con algo. Siempre había sido bastante bueno en pociones, por mucho que ciertos Gryffindors insistiesen en desestimar su valía. Era verdad que su padrino había tenido favoritismos con él, pero Severus Snape nunca había sido un idiota y jamás había tolerado la incompetencia.

Un pequeño pinchazo le atravesó el pecho al pensar en su difunto profesor. Aún no sabía qué había sido exactamente de él, excepto que, de la nada, Potter había alegado que era un héroe y que el Señor Oscuro le había matado. Para Draco, la idea de un Snape de los buenos seguía siendo inconcebible y no podía imaginar qué había llevado a Potter a decir tales cosas. Igual la guerra le había trastocado de alguna forma mucho más profunda de lo que se apreciaba a simple vista.

—¡Ah, se me olvidaba! —exclamó Slughorn, sacándole bruscamente de sus pensamientos—. Mademoiselle Dómine —Draco se temió lo peor al escuchar el burdo francés de su profesor, imaginando lo que se le podría haber ocurrido a esa loca— me solicitó que cambiara la organización de la clase, así que… Veamos —Se palmeó los bolsillos del chaleco, que amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento, hasta dar con un trozo de pergamino—. Bien, a ver, el señor Weasley debe sentarse junto a la señorita Parkinson; el señor Malfoy deberá hacerlo junto al señor Potter; y la señorita Brown debe hacerlo con el señor Finch-Fletchley. El resto que se empareje como quiera pues su pareja no está en el aula.

Draco gruñó igual que todos aquellos a los que les había tocado cambiarse. Estaba bastante molesto, a decir verdad. Ser pareja de Potter una vez al mes durante una hora pase, pero tener que aguantarle durante todas las clases que compartieran era demasiado. Captó una mirada de Potter, como si esperase que fuera él quien se moviera. Pues no, no le daba la gana. O se cambiaba él o se quedaban como estaban.

Le vio mascullar algo, apretarse el puente de la nariz y, para satisfacción del Slytherin, levantarse de la silla y acercarse a él. Dejó caer la mochila en el suelo, bien lejos de las manos de Draco, como si temiese que le robara algo, y se sentó en la silla que había ocupado Pansy momentos antes. Draco le lanzó una sonrisa socarrona, disfrutando de esa pequeña victoria. Últimamente no tenía mucho por lo que celebrar y eran esas cositas las que le alegraban el día.

—Me alegra ver que te diviertes —espetó el Gryffindor de manera sarcástica, dando un fuerte golpe con el libro.

—Ni te lo imaginas, Potter.

Tras ese corto intercambio, Slughorn dio la señal y todos se concentraron en sus pociones. Draco estaba determinado a conseguir la aprobación del profesor, que se había tambaleado el último año. Sin embargo no había contado con la torpeza de su compañero. No es que fuera un completo inútil, simplemente no era el mejor.

—No las cortes así, Potter, todas tienen que tener la misma longitud —le amonestó, horrorizado al ver cómo cortaba las raíces como si fueran cebollas—. ¿Cómo has conseguido llegar hasta aquí?

Potter se encogió de hombros, pero eso no le sorprendió. De todas formas, no había esperado ninguna respuesta y habría sido raro recibirla.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Potter, al parecer sin percatarse de que tenía su propio reloj.

—Y cuarto, hay que añadir las raíces en dos minutos —contestó, mirándole de reojo y calculando las posibilidades de que le contestase si le preguntaba sobre su reloj. No eran muy altas, pero no tenía nada que perder—. ¿Qué le pasa a tu reloj, tiene los números demasiado pequeños para tu miopía?

—Primero, no tengo miopía, tengo hipermetropía, y segundo, no te importa una mierda.

—Tú siempre tan encantador, Potter —replicó Draco, arrancándole las raíces de las manos al ver que no las echaba—. Te mataré si no hacemos bien esto, te lo juro.

—No sería la primera vez —murmuró el Gryffindor por lo bajo, pero Draco pudo escucharle perfectamente.

A pesar de que hizo como si no le hubiera oído, Draco no pudo evitar darle vueltas al asunto. ¿Había intentado matarle alguna vez? No, que él recordase. Sí le había lanzado algún que otro _crucio_, y puede que intentase que le echaran del colegio, ¿pero matarle? Él fue quien detuvo a Crabbe antes de que le matara y, antes de eso, quien no le delató en la mansión. Podría haberlo hecho y entonces el Señor Oscuro habría llegado antes y su familia habría sido premiada en vez de torturada. ¡Qué mierda, él había arriesgado su pellejo por Potter!

—Maldito hijo de puta —escupió en un susurro.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Draco le miró, percatándose al instante de que Potter no había entendido sus palabras, sólo le había oído hablar. Suspiró, consciente de que lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era tener a Potter más en su contra. Se sentía bastante mal callándose la réplica que tenía en la punta de la lengua (era casi como si se traicionara a sí mismo, tal y como había dicho Pansy), pero se contuvo. Al final, era el testimonio de Potter lo que le separaba de una celda en Azkaban.

—Que tenemos que añadir el zumo de sanguijuela —respondió finalmente, sonriendo para sí mismo.

Potter lo comprobó en la lista de instrucciones y asintió con la cabeza. Echó el zumo que tenía apartado a un lado y ambos esperaron la reacción que debería darse en ese momento. Efectivamente, y para alivio de Draco, empezó a salir una fina niebla blanca que se describía en el libro y que era la predecesora del color azul claro que debía tener a esas alturas.

—¡Sí! —exclamó, contento.

Potter no dijo nada, pero sonreía un poco. Al menos, pensó Draco, sirve para que le manden.

* * *

—¡Bienvenidos a la segunda sesión de terapia!

Draco hizo caso omiso del saludo de mademoiselle Dómine mientras acercaba una de las decenas de sillas blancas que había en la enfermería. Las odiaba. Eran duras, pesadas y las barras horizontales que tenía el respaldo se le clavaban en la espalda. Sin embargo, no hizo ni una mueca cuando se sentó en la que había cogido.

A su alrededor los alumnos imitaban sus movimientos con mayor o menor entusiasmo. Estaban los mismos que los de un mes atrás, a pesar de que a más de uno le había escuchado decir que no volvería. Pansy, sin ir más lejos, estaba sentada a su lado de brazos cruzados y con un puchero bastante bonito. Draco no había tenido que convencerla, ella había ido por sí sola cuando se enteró de que él había decidido seguir.

Le había costado un poco, pero tras un par de días pensando en ello llegó a la conclusión de que no sería tan malo. No es que necesitase algo como una terapia, ni mucho menos, pero así podría reírse un rato del resto, además de conseguir bastante información. Había escuchado los rumores que corrían por el colegio, que eran muchos, que aseguraban que la psicomaga había conseguido hacer hablar a varias personas en sólo dos sesiones. Él no era de esos, no conseguiría nada de él, pero a lo mejor del resto sí y, como su padre le había repetido hasta la saciedad, la información es poder.

Además, tal y como le había explicado a Pansy, no creía que hubiera una forma de zafarse. McGonagall insistiría y podría llegar a amenazarles. No abiertamente, no, los nobles Gryffindors no hacen esas cosas, pero prefería no arriesgarse. Si le echaran, a su madre le daría un ataque y Draco consideraba que ya había sufrido suficiente.

—¿Qué tal os ha ido este mes? —preguntó la psicomaga, escrutando los rostros de todos. Draco la miró a los ojos cuando pasó su mirada sobre él, intentando intimidarla. Ella sonrió—. No me mires así, Draco. Era una pregunta inocente.

—Sí, casi tanto como emparejarnos en todas las clases que compartimos —replicó, sin poder contenerse.

Mademoiselle Dómine cruzó las piernas y se colocó el velo que llevaba sobre la cabeza permanentemente, ocultando su pelo. Draco se percató de que parecía extrañamente interesada en lo que él tenía que decir al respecto, como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento.

—¿Hay algo que te incomode de compartir cosas con Harry?

—¿Compartir cosas con Potter? —repitió, sonriendo con socarronería—. Yo no comparto nada con él.

—Y es como mejor estamos, Malfoy —le espetó Potter, con cara de haber chupado un limón.

—Bueno, pues vamos a cambiar eso, ¿no? —Eso cortó la discusión de raíz y ambos chicos la miraron con fijeza—. Pero ahora no vamos a hablar de eso. Como todavía no nos conocemos demasiado bien —continuó, sin prestar atención a las caras de desagrado de los dos chicos—, quiero que hablemos un poco sobre nosotros. No vamos a contarnos nuestra vida —explicó, riendo—. No, he elegido un tema muy concreto. Quiero que hablemos sobre nuestros sueños y aspiraciones. ¿Quién quiere empezar?

Hubo un silencio de lo más elocuente, en el que los alumnos se miraron los unos a los otros. Draco apretó los labios, como si así pudiera dejar claro que no iba a decir una sola palabra. A parte de que tenía el sentido preservación muy desarrollado, el tema le ponía incómodo. Le hacía preguntarse cosas en las que no quería pensar. Pero se sintió un poco (sólo un poco) mejor cuando vio que todos tenían expresiones similares a la suya, como si no supieran qué contestar, como si fuera una pregunta demasiado difícil para ellos. Hasta Granger parecía preocupada.

—Muy bien, empezaré yo —atajó mademoiselle Dómine finalmente—. Mi sueño es ayudar a todos los jóvenes que pueda y, cuando sea mayor, comprar la casa de mi hermana y restaurarla. Ella murió hace muchos años y tuvimos que vender su casa, pero yo no quiero darla por perdida. Me gustaría recuperarla y pasar mis últimos años en ella, y después legársela a mis hijos. Convertirla en la casa de la familia Dómine.

—Eso es muy bonito —comentó Hannah distraídamente, casi como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que había dicho algo—. Perdón. —añadió, sonrojándose.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, un poco divertido ante la cursilada de sueño que tenía la psicomaga. Él respetaba su aparente lealtad por la familia, era algo que tenía iba intrínseco en su persona, pero le parecía demasiado banal, casi como si no fuera verdadero. De hecho, no podía evitar preguntarse si todo lo que les contaba ahí era cierto o una burda patraña.

—Draco, ¿quieres decir algo? —inquirió la mujer, sonriendo como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento.

—Yo no…

—Adelante —le animó ella, ampliando la sonrisa y dándole un matiz travieso. Merlín, parecía una puñetera cría en Navidad—. No te avergüences.

—Eso, Malfoy, no te avergüences —se burló Weasley, sonriendo socarronamente.

La psicomaga le miró mal, pero no consiguió borrarle esa expresión de satisfacción que tenía en la cara. Draco le miró con desprecio, pero tampoco consiguió reacción alguna. Eso era lo que más le molestaba, que nunca había podido someterles.

—Ahora mismo no sé muy bien qué quiero hacer —admitió con indiferencia.

—Claro, cumpliste tu sueño al convertirte en mortífago, ¿verdad? —espetó la comadreja con una mueca de asco en la cara.

Draco lo sintió como un golpe físico y el tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo ardió. El Slytherin miró hacia abajo, asustado al sentir como si el Señor Oscuro le llamara. Se estremeció, presa del pánico, pero la sensación había sido tan rápida que cualquiera habría pensado que se la había imaginado. Pero él no.

Luchó por controlar su respiración y estuvo a punto de llevarse una mano a la Marca antes de que su cuerpo se detuviera, escuchando el argumento de su cerebro, que consideraba que esa no era una buena idea. El momento pasó tan rápido como había llegado, pero le dejó un nudo en el estómago. Muerto de miedo, miró a su alrededor por si alguien se había dado cuenta. Todos le miraban, pero no parecían haberse percatado del alcance del problema.

Mademoiselle Dómine le miraba atentamente, pero había cierta satisfacción en sus ojos, como si hubiera esperado ese momento. Draco se volvió a estremecer, inquieto ante la astucia que había vislumbrado en sus ojos. Esa mujer guardaba más secretos de lo que cualquiera podría haber llegado a imaginar.

—Draco, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Pansy, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Sí, no pasa nada, sólo ha sido un mareo.

Pestañeó un par de veces para aclararse la vista. Se dio cuenta de que Granger discutía con Weasley en voz baja y haciendo aspavientos con las manos. Supo que estaban hablando de él. Saber que la Gryffindor le estaba defendiendo no despertó en él ni un pequeño atisbo de compañerismo o lo que fuera que debía sentir. Sin embargo, su atención no estaba centrada en esos dos, sino en Potter, que le miraba atentamente. Lo odió.

—Bien, ¿quién es el siguiente?

Draco escuchó al resto de sus compañeros mientras se recuperaba lentamente del ataque. No le había pasado antes, igual porque todos a su alrededor habían evitado la palabra mortífago como a la peste. ¿Había sido eso? ¿Una reacción ante esa palabra de tan oscuro significado? Desde luego, no le traía buenos recuerdos.

Casi una hora después, todos habían hablado de lo que les gustaría hacer después del colegio. Algunos tenían las cosas más o menos claras: un trabajo aquí o allá, una casa y, eventualmente, una familia. A Draco le había parecido que casi todos habían sonado bastante forzados, pero no comentó nada. Le daba igual cuáles fueran sus aspiraciones en sus patéticas vidas. Pansy, como él, no había dicho nada a pesar de tener muy claro lo que quería.

—Ha sido genial escucharos, chicos —dijo la psicomaga una vez que todos hubieron hablado e incluso pareció sincera—. Ahora vamos con los deberes. Como estamos empezando, vais a hacer algo bastante sencillo: crear una rutina.

—Nosotros ya tenemos rutinas —replicó Granger, confundida—. El colegio nos las da.

—No, Hermione, tú te refieres a un horario —la corrigió, para satisfacción de Draco—. Y me da igual lo que digan las normas del colegio, quiero que creéis vuestras propias rutinas, unas que no tengan nada que ver con las antiguas. Es una forma de dejar el pasado atrás —explicó, sonriendo comprensivamente—. Ya no sois los de antes, pero eso no tiene por qué ser malo —Hubo un momento de incomodidad general del que la mujer no pareció percatarse—. Dicho esto —continuó—, os voy a dar unas tablas —Se giró un poco, alargando la mano hacia un maletín que tenía detrás de la silla y sacó unas cuantas cartulinas— en las que quiero que anotéis lo que vais a hacer durante la semana. No quiero que planeéis todo minuto a minuto, pero os vendrá bien tener un esquema mental. Recordad añadir muchas horas de estudio, así la directora McGonagall tendrá que agradecérmelo.

Algunas personas rieron y otras no, pero todos cogieron su respectiva cartulina. La de Draco era de un color verde botella bastante predecible. ¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en relacionarle con ese color? No le desagradaba y estaba muy orgulloso de ser Slytherin, pero el verde nunca había sido su color favorito.

—Antes de que os vayáis, debéis saber una cosa: vuestro horario debe coincidir con el de vuestra pareja —Esto levantó ampollas. Draco perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba y comenzó a discutir al puro estilo Pansy, como si le fuera la vida en ello. En parte, era así—. No, no, Draco. Detente ahora mismo —El chico calló, pero para nada satisfecho—. Ya os expliqué cómo iba a funcionar esto y no voy a repetirlo. Fuera de aquí es vuestra pareja quien os ayudará. Yo no puedo hacer más.

Draco sabía que era una batalla perdida así que empujó de mala manera la estúpida cartulina dentro de su mochila y se largó de la enfermería a pasos agigantados y con Pansy corriendo y gritando detrás de él.

Ya lo había pensado antes, pero quería repetirlo una vez más: la terapia era una basura.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir a favs. y alertas, lo valoro mucho. Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo de contestar los reviews, pero quiero que sepáis que estoy muy agradecida y sorprendida por la acogida del fic :)

Hasta pronto :D


	4. Sesión 3: Sortear los obstáculos

**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

_Este fic participa en el "Reto Especial: Intercambio de Regalos 2014" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres. Está basado en la petición de mi AS, Kayazarami, en la que pedía un fic en el que Harry y Draco se vieran obligados a estar juntos y que tuviera un final feliz._

* * *

**Sesión 3:**

**Sortear los obstáculos  
**

_Hay cierto placer en la locura que sólo el loco conoce. _

—Pablo Neruda.

Harry gruñó mientras caminaba por el pasillo sin levantar la vista ni un momento del Mapa del Merodeador. Llevaba días tratando de pillar a Malfoy a solas, pero Pansy no se separaba de él nada más que para mear y lo hacía siempre dentro de la Casa de Slytherin. Y todo era aún peor porque él no quería ver a Malfoy, pero estaba obligado a hacerlo para terminar la estupidez de las cartulinas que tenían que rellenar. Podría haberlo hecho en las clases que compartían, pero su compañero parecía siempre tan concentrado y le trataba de una forma tan exigente, insistiendo en que debía hacer su mejor esfuerzo en lo que estuvieran haciendo, que Harry no se acordaba de comentarle lo de las rutinas.

Si Harry había seguido yendo a la terapia era por una mezcla de varias cosas. En primer lugar, la enorme insistencia de Hermione, que podría haberle vuelto loco de no haber estado tan acostumbrado; en segundo lugar, que Aimée realmente le gustaba y, por alguna extraña razón, no quería decepcionarla. Igual era porque parecía una niña pequeña, con esos ojos grandes y que a veces parecían asustados (especialmente cuando Pomfrey andaba cerca) y ese cuerpo de niña, prácticamente tapado por las túnicas que llevaba siempre. Y para terminar, porque una parte de él quería ver qué salía de todo eso. Aunque en ese momento tenía una respuesta bastante clara: una basura, eso era lo que salía.

Finalmente, dobló la esquina y se encontró con las puertas de la biblioteca. Dando gracias a Merlín por su buena suerte, Harry corrió hasta Malfoy que salía en ese momento de la sala. El Slytherin pareció asustado por un segundo y a Harry le dio la sensación de que había tenido la intención de sacar la varita. Eso le hizo sonreír.

—Malfoy —dijo, derrapando hasta quedar frente a él—, tengo que hablar contigo.

Malfoy levantó una ceja con suspicacia, miró a todas partes como si esperase que saliera un montón de gente gritando que era una broma y, cuando nada pasó, se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar hacia el patio interior.

Harry le siguió, todavía un poco jadeante pero, sobre todo, vigilando a Malfoy por si hacía alguna tontería como correr o intentar matarle. Le parecía de lo más sospechoso que no hubiera ofrecido ningún tipo de resistencia, como si fuera algo normal que ellos dos se detuvieran en mitad de los pasillos para charlar. Raro y un poco escalofriante. A Harry no le gustaba la actitud del Slytherin, que se había comportado de manera demasiado pasiva e indiferente desde que empezaron el curso. Le hacía pensar que estaba tramando algo.

—No sé qué plan maligno crees que estoy llevando a cabo ahora, Potter —comentó casualmente, sentándose en uno de los bancos de piedra que rodeaban el recinto del patio—, pero déjalo. Sólo conseguirás decepcionarte.

—¿Es así? —inquirió Harry, sentándose al otro extremo y sin saber qué esperaba conseguir con esa pregunta.

Malfoy le miró y una de sus comisuras se levantó ligeramente. Harry se preguntó cuándo había sido la última vez que le sonrió. ¿En cuarto? ¿Quinto, quizás? Claro, no era una sonrisa sincera, pero era lo máximo que Harry podía conseguir de él.

—Te sorprenderías de lo poco malvado que soy en realidad —respondió, estirando las piernas y poniendo una expresión de inocencia que Harry no se tragó.

—Si eso te ayuda a dormir por las noches…

—Cuando duermo, sí.

Hubo un silencio de lo más extraño tras las palabras de Malfoy. Harry se sentía incómodo y hasta un poco culpable por no haber pensado antes en que Malfoy, bueno, en que él también debía haberlo pasado mal. Esto no quería decir que sintiera alguna pena por él o confiase en su persona, pero no podía evitar pensar que, al final, Malfoy había hecho alguna que otra cosa bien.

—Quería preguntarte una cosa —comenzó Harry, mirando hacia el otro lado del patio para evitar encontrarse con los ojos inquisidores de Malfoy—. ¿Por qué no… por qué no dijiste quién era cuando nos capturaron?

Escuchó a Malfoy tomar una respiración profunda, para después soltar todo el aire de golpe. Le miró, tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos, pero Malfoy siempre había sido un maestro a la hora de enmascararlos y si Harry no le conociera mejor, habría dicho que estaba aburrido. Sin embargo, pudo notar cierta tensión en su cuerpo y el aire de laxitud que había tenido hasta el momento se había esfumado.

—Te lo diré… cuando lo sepa —contestó finalmente, mirando el cielo tormentoso. A Harry le dio la sensación de que estaba mintiendo—. Va a llover —Harry parpadeó, un poco confundido por el repentino cambio de tema y elevando la mirada al cielo—. Querías hablar sobre la rutina, ¿verdad?

Harry apartó la mirada de las nubes grises, que le provocaban una extraña sensación de tristeza, clavando los ojos en el perfil de Malfoy. Había adelgazado tanto durante los dos últimos años que sus angulosos rasgos se habían vuelto más afilados, pero había dejado la niñez atrás y las líneas eran definidas, fuertes, capaces de darle un aire de superioridad y encanto que le resultaron algo extraños.

—Sí —contestó, recordando que Malfoy estaba esperando una respuesta—. Te fuiste demasiado rápido de la terapia y parecías cabreado, no quise terminar sin cabeza.

Malfoy sonrió, como si le divirtiera la posibilidad. Harry sonrió a su vez, medio idiotizado. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Llevaba hablando con Malfoy… ¿cuánto? ¿Diez minutos? ¿Algo más? En todo ese tiempo no habían intentado maldecirse y Harry hasta se sentía un poco más humano, como si le hiciera bien ver que esa parte de su pasado seguía ahí, intacta.

—Bien, pues no deberías haberte tomado tantas molestias —dijo el Slytherin, ampliando la sonrisa maliciosa—. No voy a volver a la terapia. Lo siento, te has quedado sin mi agradable compañía.

—Genial, Malfoy —bromeó Harry, tras un segundo de sorpresa—. ¿Y ahora quién me va a ayudar a superar mis traumas de la infancia?

Malfoy bufó con una pizca de verdadera diversión y Harry sintió que había tenido éxito en algo. ¿En qué? Pues ni idea. Sólo en algo.

—Como si tú tuvieras traumas infantiles.

A Harry se le borró la sonrisa y miró hacia otro lado, pensando en todo lo que había pasado con los Dursley. Los últimos años habían sido un poco mejores, al menos casi habían empezado a tratarle como a una persona, pero su infancia… Recordó su alacena oscura y siempre llena de pequeñas arañas, los sueños de los que descubriría el significado sólo años después, la incertidumbre con la que se despertaba cada mañana, pensando en lo que haría mal ese día, en por qué no le querían y, tras todo eso, en las constantes burlas de sus compañeros. Por su ropa, siempre varias tallas más grande, por sus gafas y porque, sencillamente, era ese niño al que Dudley le tenía manía. Y si a Dudley no le gustaba, entonces a nadie debía gustarle.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —soltó Harry, tratando de desviar la conversación—. ¿Cómo superarás tus traumas sin mi ayuda?

—Yo no necesito ayuda de nadie —contestó—, así que vas a tener que buscarte unos cachorritos sin madre a los que cuidar.

Malfoy se levantó, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y echando a andar un segundo antes de que la primera gota de lluvia impactara contra la piedra del patio. En dos segundos la fina llovizna se convirtió en un fuerte aguacero y Harry quedó empapado de la cabeza a los pies. Se detuvo un segundo y levantó la cabeza al cielo. Respiró el aire cargado de los olores de la tierra mojada y entró dentro. Malfoy ya había desaparecido.

* * *

—¡Buenos días, chicos! ¿Qué tal os habéis despertado esta hermosa mañana?

Harry miró el exterior a través de las ventanas, constatando que el día estaba tan nublado y triste como lo había visto esa mañana al levantarse. Después miró a la psicomaga, negando con la cabeza un segundo después. Estaba claro quién necesitaba la terapia.

—¿Dónde está Draco? —preguntó Aimée, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y mirando a cada uno de ellos en busca de una respuesta—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Harry miró a Parkinson, que había apretado los labios. La imaginó tragándose una respuesta envenenada y esperó que se atragantase con ella. Nunca le había caído bien, pero ese año se estaba luciendo. No sólo seguía con su comportamiento insoportable (eso sin contar con que había intentado entregarle a Voldemort), sino que se había convertido en la mamá gallina de Malfoy, defendiéndole de una manera tan vehemente que llegaba a ser cansina.

—No va a volver a la terapia —contestó Harry tras comprobar que Parkinson no iba a decir nada.

Aimée frunció el ceño, como si no hubiera contemplado la posibilidad de que eso pasara. Se notaba que no conocía a Malfoy, por mucho que hubiera leído sobre él. De pronto, sonrió.

—¿Y cómo es que tú sabes eso, Harry? ¿Has estado hablando con él?

Harry se removió en la silla, incómodo. Todos habían dirigido sus miradas hacia él y mantenían una expresión entre la sorpresa y la suspicacia. Cruzó miradas con Ron, que parecía sentirse traicionado. Harry era muy consciente de los sentimientos de su amigo hacia el Slytherin, que habían pasado de la sencilla competitividad y el desprecio al odio más absoluto. Ron no le había perdonado lo que les hizo pasar durante el colegio y ni mucho menos que se quedara mirando mientras Bellatrix torturaba a Hermione. Harry no había recordado ninguna de esas cosas mientras hablaba con él.

—Estuvimos hablando hace unos días —respondió mirando a Aimée, que parecía ser la única contenta—. Le comenté lo de la rutina y él dijo que no me molestara porque no iba a volver a la terapia.

—Vaya —murmuró Aimée, desencantada—. Bueno, pues te encargo que le convenzas para volver.

—¿¡Qué!? —gritaron Parkinson y él a la vez—. Creo que yo soy la más indicada para eso —continuó Parkinson, arrugando la nariz.

Aimée negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y levantando la cabeza en un gesto de lo más determinado.

—No, no —enfatizó—. Harry es la pareja de Draco, es su deber. Espero que pongas lo mejor de ti en esto, Harry.

—Yo…

—Dicho esto, es hora de continuar —dijo la psicomaga, haciendo caso omiso del intento de oposición de Harry—. Hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, pero primero quiero dejar finiquitado lo de vuestros deberes para este mes—Sacó un bol de ninguna parte y revolvió con la mano los papeles doblados que tenía dentro—. Cada uno de vosotros va a elegir uno de estos papeles y vais a tener que hacer lo que diga durante el mes que viene. No habrá una sesión antes de Navidad, sólo tendré una conversación individual con cada uno porque esa misma mañana tengo que irme a Francia —explicó, sacando la mano del recipiente y sin esperar respuesta—. ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?

Para sorpresa de todos, Justin fue el primero en reaccionar. Harry le había prestado más atención durante los últimos tres meses a raíz de las sesiones de terapia. Parecía que las horas que compartía con Lavender, que se había tomado muy en serio el consejo del primer día de la psicomaga, le estaban haciendo bien. Ya no temblaba tanto y parecía mucho más cómodo cuando estaba con ellos. Al quedarse solo, se había fijado Harry, volvía a su comportamiento nervioso e indefenso pero al menos parecía estar mejorando.

Aimée le sonrió, exudando felicidad. Justin esbozó una sonrisita en respuesta y sacó uno de los papeles. Desdobló el trozo de pergamino y leyó en voz alta lo que estaba escrito:

—Habla con un desconocido todos los días —Justin frunció el ceño, un poco confuso—. ¿Quiere decir que tengo que presentarme a una persona distinta todos los días o que debo trabar amistad con uno solo?

—Lo primero —contestó la psicomaga, con un tono de voz demasiado travieso como para no ser sospechoso—. Aunque si ves que alguien merece la pena, bueno, adelante con la amistad —Justin asintió, guardándose el papel en el bolsillo de la túnica—. ¡Siguiente!

La siguiente fue Hermione, a la que le tocó hacer quince bromas distintas a quince personas diferentes durante ese mes; Ron la siguió, con la tarea de hablar sobre sus sentimientos con cinco personas y hacerlo sinceramente —Harry se rió de lo lindo al ver la cara de ambos—; luego fue Lavender, que tenía que pensar en las cosas malas que había hecho y disculparse por ellas —Hermione sonrió con suficiencia antes de recordar lo que le había tocado, o eso se imaginó Harry—; Hannah tenía que gritar en la cara de cada persona que la molestara, olvidando su timidez y su miedo; Luna tenía que relacionarse habitualmente con cinco chicas que no compartieran clase con ella; Neville debía deshacerse de diez de las cosas que más hubiera en su habitación, en su caso diez plantas —de esas que habían colonizado su parte de la habitación indiscriminadamente—; Parkinson debía contarle un secreto a alguien que no fuera de su Casa —lo que inició una discusión que podría haberse alargado durante horas si Aimée no tuviera esa capacidad calmante tan suya—; y entonces llegó el turno de Harry, que se había quedado el último a conciencia.

Quedaban dos papeles en el bol, uno de ellos perteneciente a Malfoy. Harry suspiró antes de levantarse de la silla y acercar la mano al recipiente que Aimée le había acercado un poco. La mujer le sonrió alentadoramente y Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa en respuesta, que debió verse tan nerviosa como la de Justin.

—Vamos allá —murmuró para sí mismo. Cogió un papel y lo desdobló—. Hablar sobre la infancia delante de los miembros del grupo de terapia.

Harry frunció el ceño y miró a Aimée. Antes de que la mujer pudiera apartar el bol de su alcance, alargó una mano e intentó coger el papel que le hubiese quedado a Malfoy. No pudo hacerlo. Sus dedos se negaron a cerrarse alrededor del pergamino y su mano salió despedida hacia atrás. La acusación brilló en sus ojos.

—¿Algún problema, Harry? —inquirió Aimée, sonriendo inocentemente. Nadie más se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado.

—No, no pasa nada.

Se sentó en su sitio, elucubrando sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir. Estaba claro que la psicomaga había amañado el sorteo, pero por alguna razón Harry no se sentía con ánimos de discutir. De una forma u otra, Aimée conseguiría lo que quería así que él se inventaría una historia algo más edulcorada que la realidad y listo.

Lo que le preocupaba no era eso, sino cómo había podido ella descubrir qué era lo que les ponía más incómodos. Justin y su miedo a los desconocidos; Lavender y todas las cosas malas que había hecho —que no eran grandes cosas en realidad—; Hermione y su incapacidad para hacer bromas; Ron, que nunca había sabido manejarse con los sentimientos, propios o no; Hannah y su personalidad pasiva y tímida; Neville que, por lo que le había contado Ginny, se había aferrado a sus plantas durante la guerra, como un medio para escapar de lo que pasaba a su alrededor; Luna y la dificultad que entrañaba para ella hacer nuevos amigos, en especial mujeres; Parkinson, con esa fobia que parecía tenerle al resto de Casas; y él, contando cosas sobre su vida con los Dursley, algo sobre lo que ni Ron ni Hermione sabían casi nada, a pesar de que se imaginaban muchas cosas. Harry se preguntó qué encerraba el pergamino dedicado a Malfoy.

—Bien, ya todos tenéis vuestra tarea así que eso está cubierto —Aimée se levantó de la silla y les instó a los alumnos a imitarla—. Ahora vamos a salir fuera y nos vamos a internar en el Bosque Prohibido.

—¿En el bosque? ¿Por qué en el bosque? —preguntó Lavender con voz aguda.

—Porque quiere que revivamos las cosas que pasaron durante el curso pasado —respondió Luna, sorprendiendo a todos. Aimée la miró con los ojos abiertos y luego sonrió—. ¿Me equivoco?

—No —confirmó la psicomaga, encabezando la marcha hacia los jardines—. Todos luchasteis durante la batalla, pero no es eso lo que más os ha afectado. No me malinterpretéis —añadió, al escuchar ruiditos escépticos—, esa noche os marcó para toda la vida, eso es innegable. Pero fue la presión, el miedo y la tortura psicológica a la que os sometieron durante el año lo que os ha calado más hondo. Aunque no todos estuvistéis aquí durante el curso —explicó, mirando a Justin, a Ron, a Hermione y a él por encima del hombro—, creo que esto será beneficioso para todos. Iremos al Bosque, a un sitio especial.

Harry se preocupó al verla estremecerse. Su intuición le decía que no era buena idea, que el lugar al que iban no le iba a gustar. Caminaban ya por el bosque cuando el muchacho se detuvo, reconociendo el camino.

—No —rechazó—. No, no y no. No pienso volver ahí.

—Harry…

Harry negó con la cabeza de nuevo. Se dio la vuelta y echó a correr, huyendo del lugar. No sabía qué provocaría su reacción, pero le daba igual. Él no iba a volver al lugar en el que había muerto, literalmente. Ese pequeño claro en el que había ardido una hoguera, en donde se había enfrentado a Voldemort aceptando su propia muerte, había llenado sus pesadillas desde hacía meses. Le daba pánico volver.

Corrió sin ver hacia dónde estaba yendo y no se detuvo hasta sentir que estaba lo suficientemente lejos. Miró en derredor, nervioso. Había acabado al pie de las escaleras de la Torre de Astronomía, a pesar de que no tenía intención de subir. Se apoyó en la pared, tratando de recobrar el aliento y dejar de sentirse tan patético.

* * *

—¡Harry! —gritó Hermione, interceptándole cuando entraba en el Gran Comedor para la comida—. ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? —soltó sin más al alcanzarle.

Ron iba detrás de ella y no parecía nada contento. Harry le preguntó con la mirada qué le pasaba, pero él miró a otro lado. Ah, estaba enfadado con él.

—Sí, no te preocupes —respondió, ignorando a Ron—. ¿Qué pasó con la terapia después de que me fuera?

Hermione resopló, dejando traslucir su molestia. Harry sabía que no estaba demasiado contenta con las extravagancias de Aimée y que se había tragado demasiadas réplicas y comentarios. Así, el muchacho se preparó para soportar un discurso sobre todo lo que la psicomaga estaba haciendo mal y cómo enfocaría ella la terapia. No pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con algunas cosas, pero la mayoría del tiempo se lo pasó pensando en lo que podría haber molestado a Ron y en cómo arreglarlo.

—Tienes que hablar con Malfoy —dijo Hermione en algún punto de la comida, llamando su atención.

—¿Perdona?

Ron gruñó, atacando sus salchichas con saña. Bueno, al menos había descubierto qué era lo que le molestaba. Había comprobado que no sólo estaba enfadado con él, sino también con Hermione. Debían haber discutido.

—Lo que oyes —continuó Hermione, sirviéndose más agua—. Aimée dijo que, a aparte de convencerle de volver a la terapia, tienes que buscar intereses comunes con él y a ser posible verle durante las vacaciones de Navidad. ¡Ah, y tienes que darle esto! —terminó, entregándole el pergamino que había quedado en el bol. Harry intentó desdoblarlo, pero no hubo éxito—. Ni lo pienses —dijo su amiga—. Aimée le hizo algo y no se puede leer.

—Ya veo… —murmuró Harry, suspirando—. Oye, ¿no tenemos demasiados deberes este mes? Buscar intereses comunes, hacer lo de los papeles…

—Quedar con él en las vacaciones —añadió Ron, hosco pero un poco más comunicativo—. Jodido si estás emparejado con Parkinson. La odio.

Hermione le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, pero eso fue todo.

—Y no es durante este mes —le recordó Hermione, volviendo a la conversación original—. No volveremos a tener terapia hasta después de Navidad.

Harry asintió, animándose un poco al recordarlo. Lo sentía por la psicomaga, pero sus sesiones cada vez le daban más miedo. Además, cuanto más tiempo pasara antes de volver a reunirse con todos los que habían presenciado su momento de debilidad, mejor. Mentalmente, les agradeció a sus amigos que no hubieran profundizado en el tema.

—¿Os vais a quedar en Hogwarts en las vacaciones? —preguntó, cambiando de tema.

—Ni pensarlo —murmuró Ron, con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo—. No me quedaré aquí más tiempo del necesario.

Le lanzó una mirada resentida a Hermione que la muchacha encajó con estoicismo, como si no fuera la primera vez que pasaba. Harry se preguntó distraídamente si ahí estaba la raíz de sus discusiones. Ya no eran como las de años anteriores, en las que parecían alejarse y buscarse continuamente. Ahora sólo peleaban por hacerlo.

—Yo voy a pasar las vacaciones con mis padres, no me dejarán quedarme —comentó Hermione, sonriendo ligeramente al recordarles.

Su amiga había partido a Australia en julio y había vuelto una semana después con unos señores Granger resentidos hacia la magia, enfadados con su hija y totalmente aliviados de haberla recuperado. Desde luego, habían pasado el año sin saber que tenían una, pero al recordarla no habían podido evitar sentirse traicionados. Eso era lo que Hermione le había contado, al menos.

—Yo sí me voy a quedar aquí.

Sus dos amigos le miraron con un poco de sorpresa. Ambos habían esperado que volviera con los Weasley, y Ron, a pesar de seguir algo molesto por todo lo de Malfoy, hasta llegó a discutir un poco. Harry había temido ese momento, pero se veía incapaz de ir ese año a la Madriguera. Sabía que la señora Weasley estaría muy decepcionada, pero Harry creía que ese año tenía que estar la familia sola para llorar lo que habían perdido en la guerra.

Finalmente ambos desistieron y Harry continuó comiendo, tratando de fingir que no notaba el vacío entre los tres.

* * *

Hasta aquí por ahora, gente. Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir a favs. y alertas. Lo contestaré todo cuando tenga un poco más de tiempo, lo prometo.

Hasta pronto :DD


	5. Vacaciones de Navidad

**Disclaimer**: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de **J. K. Rowling**. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

**Nota:** Quiero hacer una mención especial a **lopez-ying.1999**, que siempre comenta y a quien he visto en muchísimos de mis fics. Muchas gracias :)

* * *

_Este fic participa en el "Reto Especial: Intercambio de Regalos 2014" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres. Está basado en la petición de mi AS, Kayazarami, en la que pedía un fic slash Harry/Draco en el que se vieran obligados a estar juntos y con final feliz._

* * *

**Vacaciones de Navidad:**

**Haciendo los deberes de la terapia**

_¿Qué es la Navidad? Es la ternura del pasado, el valor del presente y la esperanza del futuro. _

—Agnes M. Pharo.

Draco se levantó de la silla, que Pansy había dejado libre al entrar en el despacho de madame Pomfrey —ocupado en ese momento por mademoiselle Dómine—, cuando vio que su amiga salía de su charla privada con la psicomaga. Iba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera reparó en que Draco seguía ahí y salió de la enfermería sin mirarle. A Draco le pareció extraño y se le crisparon los nervios.

Suspiró y traspasó la puerta del despacho momentos después, encontrándose con la psicomaga sentada en una silla de aspecto cómodo, detrás de un escritorio en el que todo estaba perfectamente ordenado. Se sentó a un gesto de la mujer y dejó caer su mochila a sus pies.

—Hola, Draco —le saludó, con ese entusiasmo que le resultaba tan irritante—. Me alegro de verte por aquí, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Sí, bastante —contestó sencillamente.

Mademoiselle Dómine asintió.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó, reclinándose en la silla y lanzándole una mirada inquisitiva—. ¿Por qué has dejado la terapia?

—No creo que la necesite —se apresuró a responder, dejando claro que su postura era inamovible—. No tengo ningún trauma.

Para su enorme molestia, mademoiselle Dómine se carcajeó en su cara, echando la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el respaldo de la silla. Draco estuvo a punto de largarse, pero la mujer consiguió controlarse justo cuando estaba recogiendo su mochila del suelo.

—Espera, espera —pidió, secándose una lágrima—. Lo siento, eso ha sido poco profesional —Soltó una risita, pero le instó a quedarse con un poco más de firmeza. Draco asintió con sequedad—. Lo siento —repitió—. Es que es divertido ver que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de lo jodido que estás.

Draco abrió los ojos al nivel de una caricatura. ¿Qué coño estaba insinuando esa mujer? Esta vez nada le detuvo a la hora de levantarse. Sin embargo, no contó con que la psicomaga tendría el valor de lanzarle un hechizo a la puerta, el mismo que debió usar el primer día de terapia con las de la enfermería, pues no hubo manera de revertirlo.

—Déjeme salir —susurró Draco, con un tono de voz mortal—. Déjeme salir antes de que pierda la paciencia.

—No me harás nada, Draco —aseguró ella, muy convencida—. Ambos sabemos que pendes de un hilo. Te mandarían a Azkaban sin pensárselo dos veces.

—¿Me está amenazando?

Mademoiselle Dómine pareció contrariada por la pregunta, como si no hubiera nada más lejos de la verdad. Draco pensó que su expresión parecía sincera, pero no dejaba de sentirse amenazado.

—No, no quiero que eso pase —contestó la mujer finalmente—. Pero sé que es la única forma de que accedas a hablar conmigo. Por favor, siéntate —Draco lo hizo, refunfuñando—. Gracias —No pudo evitar sentirse un poco aplacado ante su sonrisa, pero luchó contra la sensación—. Quiero hacerte una pregunta, Draco…

—Preferiría que no se tomara tantas confianzas.

—Muy bien —accedió, tras unos segundos de miradas retadoras—. ¿Señor Malfoy está bien? —Draco asintió—. Como iba diciendo, señor Malfoy —Se sonrió—, quiero hacerle una pregunta. Si no tiene ningún trauma, ¿qué fue lo que pasó cuando Ron mencionó cierta palabra?

Draco se tensó, pero intento ocultarlo. Esa maldita pregunta le había desarmado ya que no se esperaba que nadie lo sacara a relucir. Pansy había evitado hacerle preguntas, comprendiendo que eso era algo con lo que debía lidiar solo, al igual que él no la había presionado sobre por qué necesitaría coser ella misma su túnica. Pero claro, esa mujer estaba ahí para remover toda la basura dentro de sus cabezas. Pensándolo bien, debió haberlo imaginado.

—Sólo fue un mareo —replicó—. Ya lo dije en su momento.

Ella se inclinó sobre la mesa, apoyando los brazos en la madera pulida.

—No te creo —susurró, mirándole fijamente—. Ni un poco, de hecho.

Draco no dijo nada y ella continuó:

—No voy a insistir en ello porque sé que es inútil. Es una pena, Draco. Sé que hay cosas buenas dentro de ti, pero estás tan cerrado a los demás que no dejas que nadie lo sepa. Hasta te engañas a ti mismo, convenciéndote de que eres el chico malo.

Draco siguió en sus trece, callado y sin siquiera pensar en replicar por la vuelta a su nombre de pila. La dejaría hablar si eso era lo que quería, pero él no se iba a dejar convencer. No iba a participar en ese burdo intento de sacarle todos sus secretos.

—Que tengas unas buenas vacaciones, Draco. Pásalo bien —terminó, con tristeza.

El muchacho recogió sus cosas y salió de ahí con una sensación de fracaso que no supo de dónde venía.

* * *

Draco se despidió de Pansy, sintiéndose un poco culpable por el alivio que le daba perderla de vista. Era su mejor amiga, y nada en el mundo cambiaría eso, pero Merlín, era una pesada sin remedio.

Suspiró, frotándose la cara con una mano para intentar despejar el cansancio. Llevaba meses durmiendo fatal, pero la noche anterior se llevaba la palma. Había sido una mezcla de pesadillas, sueños desconcertantes que no sabía clasificar y vueltas en la cama.

Su dormitorio se había vuelto especialmente silencioso sin la presencia de sus compañeros, pero lo peor eran las noches. Draco se sentía terriblemente solo y deprimido cuando se metía bajo las mantas y no escuchaba nada más que su respiración. Entonces, su mente le recordaba que meses atrás Vincent había estado roncando estruendosamente a sólo dos camas de donde estaba y los ojos empezaban a picarle por las lágrimas que no se había permitido derramar en meses.

Se sentía extraño caminando por los pasillos vacíos. Normalmente estaría en el tren de vuelta a casa, imaginando la cantidad de cosas que sus padres le tendrían preparadas para las vacaciones. Pero ese año no se había sentido con ánimos, no le apetecía volver a su casa y tener que soportar esa atmósfera de depresión que envolvía todo el lugar. Así que se había quedado en Hogwarts, pensando en adelantar un poco de trabajo. Le interesaba una buena nota en los É.X.T.A.S.I.S a pesar de que todavía no sabía qué iba a hacer.

En su paseo hacia ninguna parte, giró una esquina y se dio de lleno contra algo demasiado sólido como para mantener el equilibrio. Cayó al suelo de culo, soltando un siseo a la vez que escuchaba una maldición. Reconociendo la voz al instante, Draco se puso en pie y se sacudió la túnica con el fin de mantener su estampa imponente. Mientras él hacía todo eso, Potter seguía tirado en el suelo. ¡Hasta se había tumbado de espaldas! El golpe no podía haber sido tan grave, pero Draco se inclinó de todas formas para comprobar que ese inútil miope (porque le importaba una mierda si Potter tenía hipermetropía, conjuntivitis o cataratas) siguiera respirando. Sí, lo hacía. De hecho, su pecho se sacudía de forma extraña, como si le estuviera dando un ataque.

Draco empezó a preocuparse.

—¡Eh, Potter! ¿Te estás muriendo? Porque si es así avisa. Sería muy sospechoso que me encontraran junto a tu cadáver —Draco le movió un poco con el pie de manera experimental, llevándose una buena sorpresa cuando el Gryffindor dejó salir una estruendosa carcajada—. ¿Qué mierdas te pasa?

El chico se rió un poco más, revolcándose por el suelo en el proceso, para finalmente levantarse con algo de esfuerzo. Draco se apartó un par de pasos, temiendo que su locura fuera contagiosa. Potter se sacudió el polvo y le miró.

—De todas las personas en el mundo, Malfoy —comenzó el chico con una sonrisa ácida en la cara. Resultaba extraño ver esa expresión tan maliciosa en la cara de Potter—, tiene que ser contigo con quien me quede a pasar las Navidades. ¿Es qué no hay una jodida forma de librarse de la terapia?

Draco no sabía de qué estaba hablando a pesar de estar poniendo toda su atención en sus palabras. Vale, había pillado que en realidad Potter estaba molesto, podía verlo por el sarcasmo y su recién descubierta habilidad para reír oscuramente sin que los demás se dieran cuenta. Pero lo demás no lo había entendido. ¿Por qué iba a tener él algo que ver con la terapia? Odiaba esa maldita cosa y hasta la había dejado. Si había ido a la última era sólo porque Pansy le había convencido (se había puesto pesadísima).

—¿De qué hablas?

Potter suspiró con resignación y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que le siguiera. Draco dudó, observando la espalda del Gryffindor mientras se alejaba. No se detuvo en ningún momento, dándole a Draco la oportunidad de largarse.

No lo hizo.

Se apretó el puente de la nariz, se pasó una mano por la cara y, con la sensación de que era una idea pésima, echó a andar antes de que Potter se perdiera en la siguiente esquina. Le alcanzó un poco después, sorprendido por lo rápido que era.

Se dirigieron hacia la salida sin cruzar una palabra y con Draco dándole vueltas a lo que fuera que Potter quisiera decirle. ¿Aimée les habría encargado más cosas? Y si era así, ¿por qué se molestaba Potter en decírselo cuando sabía perfectamente que ya no participaba en la terapia? Esa conversación en especial seguía produciéndole sentimientos contradictorios. Draco no estaba seguro de cómo había pasado, pero se había sentido hasta cómodo hablando con él. Seguramente porque tenía la cabeza embotada después de seis horas estudiando. Sí, eso tenía que ser. Había estado idiotizado por una mezcla de Historia de la Magia, Transformaciones y Pociones.

—¿Y bien? —demandó Draco, una vez que salieron al exterior.

Hacía un frío de cojones y él sólo llevaba una túnica así que no pudo evitar un escalofrío cuando una brisa helada los envolvió a ambos. Observó a Potter aspirar el aire. Había cerrado los ojos y tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Por alguna razón, el corazón de Draco dio un pequeño saltito y empezó a latir un poco más rápido. Apartó la mirada, confundido, y clavó los ojos en la fina capa de nieve que cubría la entrada.

—Tenemos cosas que hacer de la terapia. Deberes —contestó el Gryffindor finalmente—. Me han encargado que te convenza para volver.

Draco hizo un ruido sarcástico y sonrió.

—Pues vas a tener que trabajar muy duro, Potter. Y me temo que lo más seguro es que no te sirva para nada.

Potter suspiró y echó a andar de nuevo, con Draco pisándole los talones. Estaba interesado en lo que tenía que decir, además de que toda la situación prometía ser buena para burlarse de él un poco. Era uno de los pocos placeres que le quedaban en la vida, no iba a desaprovecharlo.

Ambos chicos se detuvieron cerca de la orilla del lago. Potter se quitó su túnica, revelando otra debajo. Extendió esa de la que se acababa de deshacer y se sentó encima, invitando a Draco a hacer lo mismo. El Slytherin negó, quedándose de pie y sin ninguna gana de estar más cerca de Potter de lo que necesitase. Él susodicho se encogió de hombros y se acomodó mejor, apoyando la espalda en el roble que tenía detrás.

—El caso es, Malfoy —Cogió una piedra medio congelada y la lanzó al lago. La piedra se deslizó suavemente sobre la superficie helada hasta detenerse varios metros más allá—, que yo sí voy a seguir con la terapia y te necesito.

Esto despertó el interés del Slytherin. No todos los días escuchaba a Potter diciendo cosas así. Sonrió con satisfacción y algo de arrogancia a la vez que se ponía más recto.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Que no se te suba a la cabeza. Sé que me quieres, pero yo no me junto con serpientes —se mofó, sonriendo a su vez.

Draco amplió la suya.

—Por favor,_ Harry _—pronunció su nombre venenosamente, intentando no atragantarse—, ambos sabemos lo mucho que me deseas.

—Ni en tus sueños más húmedos.

—¿Pensando en mis sueños húmedos, Potter? Qué pervertido —se burló, deleitándose con el color rojo que empezaba a llenar las mejillas del Gryffindor.

Potter murmuró algo, pero lo hizo tan bajo que Draco no pudo oírle. Tampoco le importaba mucho ya que en ese momento estaba celebrando su victoria. Últimamente le ganaba mucho. Se sonrió, satisfecho consigo mismo.

—Mira, Malfoy, quiero que trabajemos juntos. Sólo será por unos meses y no son cosas tan complicadas —argumentó, indiferente ante la terquedad de su compañero—. Toma —dijo con un suspiro, alargando un pergamino que Draco cogió con cautela.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó antes de abrirlo.

Potter puso los ojos en blanco, molesto por sus precauciones. ¿Qué? ¿Esperaba que no sospechara cuando, de la nada, su enemigo de toda la vida aparecía con un trozo de pergamino? Bueno, dicho así sonaba un poco estúpido, pero para él tenía toda la lógica del mundo.

—Es lo último que hicimos en la terapia —explicó, instándole a abrirlo—. Son tus deberes. Cada uno tenemos una tarea. Por otra parte —continuó, esta vez con marcado desagrado—, se supone que tenemos que buscar intereses comunes y explotarlos. Dicho en pocas palabras: pasar tiempo juntos.

Draco le miró, casi con miedo. ¿Pasar tiempo juntos? ¿Ellos dos? Ya era un milagro que pudieran hablar. No, espera, era un milagro que pudieran no hablar, especialmente en las clases en las que el otro se equivocaba, ¿y pretendía esa imitación de profesional obligarles a estar juntos? Loca, estaba completamente loca.

—¿No decía que había leído sobre nosotros? —soltó Draco, todavía sorprendido—. ¿Cómo es que no ha llegado a la conclusión de que eso es imposible y muy peligroso?

—Lo sé —convino él, en un tono que dejaba claro que tampoco entendía en qué estaba pensando la psicomaga.

Se quedaron en silencio por un segundo. Draco no había desdoblado el pergamino, temiendo lo que le pudiera haber tocado. No había tenido mucho contacto con mademoiselle Dómine, pero sabía por experiencia que estaba loca, tenía coraje y una mente retorcida y astuta. Hubiese sido difícil catalogarla en Hogwarts aunque Draco pensaba que se inclinaba hacia el lado Slytherin. Eso podía llegar a admirarlo, pero sólo un poco.

—¿Qué te ha tocado a ti? —preguntó al de un rato, tratando de ganar tiempo.

Potter hizo unas cuantas cosas diferentes y un poco raras. Primero abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido por su interés, después apretó los labios, miró hacia otro lado, se rascó el brazo nerviosamente y se recolocó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz de manera tan brusca que debió de dolerle. Finalmente suspiró y se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Hablar sobre mi infancia.

¿Y esa mierda de tarea le había provocado tanto nerviosismo? Eso inflamó la curiosidad de Draco. ¿Qué podría haberle pasado de pequeño para que la psicomaga quisiera hurgar?

—Ah —dijo simplemente, guardándose sus pensamientos—. ¿Y con quién tienes que hacerlo?

El muchacho resopló, molesto por el interrogatorio.

—Con todos los de la terapia, en la próxima sesión, supongo.

Draco asintió, aunque un poco decepcionado. Bueno, ya obligaría a ir a Pansy para que le contara lo que pasara en la próxima sesión. Suspiró y desdobló el pergamino, sabiendo que no merecía la pena alargar lo inevitable. La caligrafía era un poco apretada y bastante pequeña, muy femenina, y se le dificultó leerla al principio.

No podía estar hablando en serio.

—¿Qué mierda…? ¿Esto es una broma, Potter? Porque si lo es, menuda basura —espetó, mirando al Gryffindor con la ira reluciendo en sus ojos.

Potter soltó una risa socarrona que logró crisparle los nervios más de lo que ya lo estaban.

—Lo que sea que te haya tocado es cosa de Aimée, así que no me eches la culpa a mí —Se sonrió misteriosamente, como si supiera algo que Draco no, y se levantó de su sitio—. Por cierto, ¿qué te ha tocado?

Hizo el amago de coger el pergamino, pero Draco lo alejó de él. Si lo leía no habría nadie que pudiera soportarlo. Aunque, ¿qué coño? No iba a volver a la terapia así que daba igual lo que esa chiflada le hubiese mandado, ¿cierto? Un poco más aliviado, consintió que Potter viera en qué consistía su tarea.

—Dar un abrazo a las cinco personas que peor hayas tratado en el colegio —leyó el Gryffindor, aguantándose la risa—. Podría haber sido peor, Malfoy. A Ron le tocó hablar de sus sentimientos.

—Me da igual —le informó Draco, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos—. Como no estoy participando en la terapia nadie puede obligarme a hacer estas cosas. Que te vaya bien con tu tarea, Potter.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse, soñando ya con el maravilloso calor del castillo. Escuchó a Potter llamándole, pero no le hizo caso. Qué le jodan, pensó. Lo mejor que podrían haber hecho todos era dejar esa estúpida terapia que no servía para nada. Sólo era un fraude y un burdo intento por el Consejo del colegio de quedar bien ante los padres. Ni siquiera se habían molestado en buscar a alguien que hubiera vivido la guerra, sólo cogieron a la psicomaga más incompetente que pudieron encontrar. Seguro que cobraba poco y por eso la habían contratado.

Todavía perdido en sus pensamientos, Draco se tiró sobre su cama con dosel y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de saberse libre de la terapia, de Pansy y, especialmente, de Potter.

**oOo**

Harry se levantó la mañana de Navidad con la sensación de haber cometido un enorme error al quedarse en Hogwarts. Hacía siete años que no pasaba ese día solo, aunque las últimas no habían sido especialmente placenteras… Pero la cuestión era que estaba totalmente solo, en su solitaria torre de Gryffindor con sus solitarios regalos. Todo era tan deprimente…

Ese año no había demasiados regalos: el de Hermione, que era un kit de pociones relajantes y que agudizaban la memoria y la paciencia —esa la iba a necesitar—; el de Ron, una primera edición de _Quidditch: la verdadera historia_ —el quidditch era la única razón por la que Ron le regalaría un libro— y después toda una serie de regalos del resto de la familia Weasley, de los que Harry no se sentía merecedor. Algunos los abrió y otros no, un poco desencantado. Le faltaba algo, un poco de calor humano.

Suspiró, decidiendo que le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Era una tontería quejarse por estar en Hogwarts en _Navidad_, la mejor época del año en el castillo. Tenía una buena cantidad de regalos, la torre vacía para hacer lo que le diera la gana y podría disfrutar del maravilloso banquete navideño del colegio. No serían sus peores navidades ni de lejos.

Un poco más animado, dejó la torre en dirección al Gran Comedor. Sin embargo, su ánimo se cayó de nuevo al encontrarse con una sola y pequeña mesa en mitad del comedor, que parecía muchísimo más grande de lo habitual sin las cuatro mesas de las Casas. ¿Cuántas personas se habían quedado en el castillo para que sólo hubiese una mesa pequeña? Harry entendía que ningún padre quisiera perder a sus hijos de vista más tiempo del necesario —la guerra podía haber acabado, pero el miedo seguía ahí, aplacado y desapareciendo, pero tomaría un tiempo—, pero le hubiera gustado que hubiera más gente.

—Buenos días, señor Potter —le saludó la directora, con la que no había vuelto a cruzar palabra desde la batalla—. Feliz Navidad y mejor _Yule*._

Hubo un segundo antes de que Harry contestara en el que el muchacho no pudo evitar mirar al resto de personas, buscando una túnica brillante a juego con unas gafas de media luna. Después recordó que jamás volvería a ver a Dumbledore y los ojos le empezaron a picar. Se aclaró la garganta e intentó sonreír.

—Buenos días —Su voz salió un poco ahogada, pero nadie se dio cuenta—. Feliz Navidad y mejor… eh…

—Yule —repitió la mujer, sonriendo con algo de diversión.

—Sí, eso.

Harry escuchó un bufido, todavía parado en la entrada del Gran Comedor. Buscó el origen del sonido y no se sorprendió al ver a Malfoy poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se sonrojó un poco, consciente de que se burlaba de su torpeza. Bueno, vale, no tenía ni idea de qué era el Yule, pero no tenía por qué mofarse.

Sintiéndose incómodo, Harry se acercó a la mesa y se sentó entre la profesora Sinistra, que había dibujado la constelación de Scorpio a base de uvas y una destreza admirable, y el profesor Slughorn, al que cada vez le apretaba más el chaleco. Miró alrededor, reconociendo a todo el mundo. Al fin y al cabo, no eran más de diez y la mitad eran profesores. Estaban los ya nombrados, la profesora Trelawney, el profesor de Runas del que Harry no conocía el nombre, Sarah Meyers, bateadora en el equipo de Hufflepuff, Lisa Turpin, con la que no había cruzado más de dos palabras en toda su vida, Juno Vals y su novio Mark a los que conocía porque Hermione había tenido que hacer proyectos de Runas con la Ravenclaw. Toda la situación le recordó irremediablemente a la terapia, lo que le hizo lanzarle una mirada a Malfoy.

Era un fastidio que siguiese empeñado en no continuar. Cierto era que a Harry no le habría importado de no tener que trabajar con él, pero el hecho era que tenía que hacerlo y no sabía de qué forma convencer a Malfoy. Normalmente lo habría mandado todo a la mierda, pero estaba tan cansado de no hacer nada y dedicarse a ver pasar el tiempo. Quería sentirse mejor, lo necesitaba.

—Esto… ¿qué es el Yule? —preguntó Lisa, que se había criado con muggles al igual que Harry.

Malfoy resopló, negando con la cabeza mientras atacaba su desayuno.

—Parece que el señor Malfoy desea explicarlo —comentó la directora, mirando al Slytherin severamente.

Malfoy no pareció perturbado por el poder de la anciana, pero asintió mientras sonreía de manera presuntuosa. Harry puso los ojos en blanco, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaba lucirse.

—La festividad de Yule es un antiquísimo ritual que ya llevaban a cabo los celtas. Es una celebración de familia, en la que se rinde honor a esta, a la fertilidad y al solsticio de invierno, así como a los lazos mágicos que lo unen todo. Por supuesto —añadió venenosamente—, en totalmente mágica así que no es de extrañar que un niño de _once años_ nacido de muggles no la conozca.

Harry escuchó la explicación, haciendo caso omiso al tono de Malfoy. Le traía sin cuidado lo que él pensara, a pesar de que era cierto que a esas alturas había muchas cosas que debería saber. Se preguntó distraídamente por qué los Weasley no celebraban Yule ni se lo habían comentado nunca.

Decidiendo que ya se lo preguntaría a Ron en algún momento, atacó su desayuno autoimponiéndose disfrutar del momento.

* * *

Harry estaba borracho. _Muy _borracho. Tras descubrir que el regalo de Percy era una botella del coñac más caro del mundo mágico —y que Harry no sabía apreciar—, había decidido echar un trago, sólo para ver si era tan increíble como decía la etiqueta. Ciertamente lo fue… Tanto que ya no pudo parar.

Borracho como una cuba, Harry había visto en su tabla de rutina —o quizás en la de Ron— que le tocaba pasear por el castillo. Aimée había dicho _"me da igual lo que digan las normas del colegio"_ y él lo había seguido a pies juntillas. Agarró su botella de coñac y salió a dar vueltas por los pasillos mientras intentaba mantenerse derecho. Y ahora ahí estaba: tirado de cualquier manera frente a la antigua entrada de la Sala de los Menesteres, sin atreverse a pedir algo. Le dio otro trago a la botella, buscando en su interior el legendario valor Gryffindor. Pero todo parecía haberse esfumado para dejar sitio al miedo y el patetismo. Porque así era como se sentía: asustado y patético. Había huido del bosque cuando Aimée le intentó llevar al claro de Voldemort —así lo había bautizado en su cabeza— y ahora no era capaz de levantarse y pedir un lugar en el vomitar.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en la piedra. El frío contrastaba divinamente contra su piel, cuyo antinatural calor le envolvía como una manta. Sabía que debía tener unos grados de fiebre, pero no le importaba. Le dio otro trago a la botella y cerró los ojos, empezando a adormecerse. No obstante, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que escuchara unos pasos resonando por el pasillo y que le obligaron a ponerse alerta.

Maldijo al darse cuenta de que no había cogido la capa de invisibilidad, por lo que estaba a merced de quien fuera. Suspiró con resignación, esperando ver aparecer a algún profesor. No creía que fueran a expulsarle, pero tampoco le apetecía estar castigado por mucho tiempo. Suficiente tenía con asistir a la terapia. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se reclinó contra la pared.

—Joder —escuchó murmurar a alguien. Eso le pareció raro, un profesor no hablaría así—. Siempre tienes que ser tú, ¿no? ¡Potter! ¡Eh! ¿Me oyes?

—Malfoy, cállate —espetó Harry, reconociendo la voz una vez que la tuvo más cerca.

Escuchó reír al Slytherin —o quizás bufar, no estaba seguro— y abrió los ojos para ver cómo cogía la botella de su mano izquierda, acuclillado frente a él. Silbó apreciativamente al ver la etiqueta.

—¿En serio, Potter? —Malfoy parecía divertido y un poco incrédulo—. ¿Te has emborrachado con coñac añejo? —La observó más detenidamente, y soltó otra carcajada a la vez que Harry fruncía el ceño—. ¡No te has bebido ni la mitad!

—Vete a la mierda —murmuró, arrugando la nariz.

Malfoy sacudió la cabeza y soltó otro par de risitas burlonas. Harry quería estar enfadado, pero también le parecía gracioso. Un poco mareado y bastante divertido, empujó a Malfoy casi cariñosamente e intentó levantarse. El pasillo dio vueltas y tuvo que parpadear varias veces, a la vez que se apoyaba en la pared.

—Debería chivarme, ¿sabes? —dejó caer Malfoy, sosteniéndole del brazo con una mano.

—Adelante —respondió Harry, sacudiéndose de su agarre—. Sé que te encantará hacerlo.

Le escuchó suspirar con fastidio y, antes de darse cuenta, le había pasado un brazo por la cintura y le separaba de la pared. Harry se tambaleó, arrastrando a Malfoy consigo, que a duras penas soportaba casi todo su peso. La mano del Slytherin se sentía firme en su costado y su cuerpo frío, seguramente porque Harry estaba ardiendo. Se estremeció e intentó agacharse para recoger la botella.

—Yo me encargo —dijo Malfoy, deteniéndole. Le devolvió a la pared sin demasiada ceremonia y cogió la botella—. Lo hago porque no quiero que queden pruebas, no porque te vaya a dejar seguir bebiendo.

Harry empezó a protestar, pero tuvo que cerrar la boca para controlar una nausea cuando Malfoy volvió a tirar de él. Esta vez, le obligó a pasarle un brazo por los hombros mientras él volvía a colocar la mano izquierda en su cintura. Empezaron a andar —aunque Harry casi se arrastraba— intentando hacer el menor ruido. Bueno, Malfoy lo intentaba.

—Tengo tanto sueño —dijo Harry en voz alta—. Y frío, mucho frío.

—Eso es porque tienes fiebre —le informó Malfoy, de forma clínica—. No te llevo con Pomfrey porque ella no dejaría pasar esto.

Harry le miró, girando la cabeza. Estaban muy cerca, más de lo que jamás habían estado. Se concentró en atravesar la bruma del alcohol, encontrándose con el perfil perfectamente definido de Malfoy. Lo primero que vio fueron los labios, rosas y entreabiertos por la trabajosa respiración; después siguió la línea de su nariz, sin perderse ligero color que tenían sus mejillas, normalmente pálidas, hasta llegar a sus ojos grises, fríos y determinados, enmarcados por unas pestañas cortas y de un color dorado que iba degradando hasta el castaño claro en la zona más cercana al párpado. Por último, se dio cuenta de que algunos mechones de pelo rubio habían escapado del poder de la gomina, y caían sobre sus ojos o se pegaban a su frente por el sudor. A Harry le pareció que estaba muy guapo.

Malfoy resopló con cansancio al de un rato, y Harry se preguntó si realmente sabía adónde estaba yendo. Decidió que le daba igual, siempre que fuera él quien le guiara.

—Potter —jadeó, deteniéndose un momento en mitad del pasillo—, me vendría bien que pusieras de tu parte. Al fin y al cabo, es tu culo el que intento salvar.

—No es mi culpa que te encante mi culo —soltó Harry para después dejar escapar una risita estridente—. A veces soy tan ingenioso…

Malfoy hizo un ruido en el que se entremezclaban la molestia, la resignación y un poco de diversión, aunque Harry no estaba seguro de no habérselo imaginado. Siguieron andando y Harry, a pesar de sus palabras, intentó andar más o menos erguido. El Slytherin soltó un suspiro que sonó agradecido.

Dieron un par de vueltas más antes de que Malfoy volviera a detenerse.

—Bien, a partir de aquí vas a tener que guiarme —Le miró, seguramente preocupado porque Harry había empezado a canturrear y estaba a punto de volver a sentarse—. Ni se te ocurra —le advirtió, volviendo a agarrarle—. ¿Dónde está tu sala común, Potter? Vamos, tienes que guiarme.

Harry hizo lo que pudo, intentando concentrarse. Pero a pesar de estar esforzándose, tuvieron que volver sobre sus pasos varias veces. Finalmente, lograron llegar ante la Dama Gorda que también estaba medio borracha de vino pintado. Harry se preguntó cómo era eso posible, pero no le dio vueltas por demasiado tiempo.

Malfoy hizo un ruidito de disgusto cuando entraron.

—Chillona, cómo no —murmuró, tirando de Harry hasta el sofá de dos plazas que había frente a la chimenea—. Aquí te quedas, Potter. Yo paso de intentar hacerte subir por las escaleras.

Se quedaron en silencio, Harry totalmente mareado después de la caminata y Malfoy tratando de estabilizar su respiración. Le miró entre las pestañas, observando su pecho subir y bajar rápidamente. El Slytherin se inclinó, apoyando las manos sobre las rodillas.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Harry, un poco más lúcido.

Malfoy se irguió, apretándose las costillas.

—¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué me has ayudado? Podrías haber avisado a algún profesor, pero no lo has hecho —explicó, abriendo los ojos totalmente para poder ver mejor su expresión—. No lo entiendo.

El chico resopló, miró hacia otro lado y se apartó el pelo de la frente, intentando devolver los mechones rebeldes a su sitio. Al final suspiró, dejándose caer al lado de Harry, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que no llegaran a tocarse en ningún momento. Todavía sostenía la botella de coñac en una mano.

—Porque tengo una deuda contigo —respondió, tras varios minutos de silencio—. No lo cubre, pero tampoco podría haberte dejado ahí.

—No me debes nada —repuso Harry, confuso y sincero.

—En mi mundo sí —Malfoy miró la botella contemplativamente, se encogió de hombros y le dio un trago—. Puede que a los muggles no les importe que les salven la vida, pero entre los magos se crea un vínculo que no se puede deshacer hasta haber cubierto la deuda… o se le liberé de ella —Le lanzó una mirada a Harry de manera elocuente.

Harry pensó en ello, pero se sentía demasiado cansado. Le arrebató la botella de las manos y Malfoy no se resistió, aunque le miró mal.

—Me duele el cuerpo —musitó Harry, medio hipnotizado por los colores del débil fuego que se consumía lentamente en la chimenea—. Tienes razón, tengo fiebre.

—Eso lo dije hace milenios —replicó el muchacho—. Date una ducha fría y métete en la cama. Tal vez así sobrevivas hasta mañana.

Malfoy hizo el amago de levantarse, pero Harry no quería quedarse solo. Era la noche de Navidad y no quería pasarla tirado en la cama llorando o cualquier cosa igual de triste y patética. Necesitaba un poco de charla, necesitaba a ese Slytherin arrogante, que era el único que seguía tratándole como antes. Así pues, alargó una mano y rezó para atinar. Merlín debió escucharle, porque sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la manga de la túnica de Malfoy.

—Aún queda mucho coñac —susurró, mirando sus dedos—. Si me lo bebo no creo llegar vivo a mañana.

Malfoy se quedó quieto, quizás intentando decidirse o igual sólo se estaba burlando de Harry mentalmente, asegurándose de que el momento quedaba grabado en su memoria. En cualquier caso, Harry no levantó la mirada aunque sí deshizo su agarre sobre él, dándole total libertad para irse. Le escuchó suspirar, un segundo antes de que el sofá se hundiera ligeramente a su lado.

—Dame esa botella —exigió el chico, casi arrancándosela de las manos.

* * *

Dos horas después su borrachera había llegado hasta límites insospechados. Harry, en un momento de especial lucidez, había llamado a Kreacher, que todavía no parecía acostumbrado a tenerle como amo, y le había pedido que le consiguiera una poción para la fiebre. El elfo había vuelto en unos minutos y, aunque le aconsejó que no era buena idea mezclar la poción con el alcohol, Harry se bebió el contenido del frasco de un solo trago.

—Por Merlín y la oscura Morgana, Potter —estaba diciendo Malfoy en ese momento, arrastrando tanto las palabras que a Harry le costaba seguirle—, eres un borracho de lo más deprimente.

—Y tú no dejas de hablar de tu madre.

Los dos soltaron fuertes carcajadas, apretándose el estómago. Harry sentía que sus intestinos iban a saltarle de la boca en cualquier momento, pero no le importaba. Se encontraba extrañamente relajado, despreocupado y todo le parecía de lo más gracioso. La poción se había mezclado con el coñac y creyó que esa debía ser una experiencia parecida a fumar de esas drogas muggles. Sólo faltaban los colores que salían en las películas que veía su primo Dudley a veces y que él se dedicaba a espiar mientras hacía la cena.

—Somos los dos unos borrachos deprimentes —declaró Malfoy, mirando el techo—. No me gusta este sitio. Tiene una mierda de combinación de colores. No hay nada más chillón que el dorado y el rojo juntos.

—¡No sólo hay dorado y rojo! —argumentó Harry, intentando recordar qué más colores había—. Hay marrón, azul, verde, rosa…

—Para, para, para —dijo Malfoy, subiendo una pierna flexionada al sofá, de forma que pudiera mirarle mejor—. ¿Has dicho rosa?

Harry asintió, señalando una porción rosácea de alfombra a pocos centímetros del zapato izquierdo de Malfoy. El Slytherin siguió su mirada y entrecerró los ojos. Se inclinó sobre el borde del sofá, quedando su torso casi en paralelo al suelo. A Harry le hizo gracia la extraña postura, digna de un contorsionista, y soltó una risita que Malfoy no escuchó, concentrado en intentar ver lo que Harry había dicho que era rosa.

—No veo una mierda, Potter —murmuró, todavía buscando—. ¿Dónde está?

—¡Ahí mismo! —exclamó Harry, incrédulo—. ¿¡Cómo puedes no verlo!?

Harry, con las piernas sobre el sofá y la espalda apoyada en el reposabrazos, soltó una carcajada que le hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás cuando vio a Malfoy perder el equilibrio, tambalearse de forma extraña, agitar los brazos como si pretendiera echar a volar y, finalmente, caer al suelo de bruces en su empeño por ver la pequeña mancha rosa que Harry sabía que era esmalte que Ginny había derramado en quinto.

—Ahora tienes el rosa en la boca —soltó, volviendo a caer en un ataque de risa.

Malfoy se dio la vuelta, quedando bocarriba. Jadeaba y se debatía entre las lágrimas —producto del dolor que debía sentir en la nariz— y la risa. Pronto los dos se estaban riendo de lo absurdo de la situación y Malfoy hasta llegó a revolcarse por el suelo, peligrosamente cerca de la chimenea.

—Odio esta jodida alfombra —aseguró el Slytherin, arrancando trozos de hilos sueltos—. Es muy roja y está gastada, ¡y no tiene nada rosa, Potter!

Harry se bajó del sofá y se arrastró hasta donde Malfoy estaba tumbado.

—Aparta el culo, Malfoy —le dijo, empujándole. Malfoy se dio la vuelta, apoyando la cabeza en los antebrazos, mientras seguía todos sus movimientos con la mirada—. Mira, aquí —Le señaló una manchita rosa, ganándose un ruido de indignación del otro—. ¿La ves ahora?

—¡Claro que la veo! ¡Y eso es una mierda de mancha, eso no vale!

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó, confuso—. La hizo una Gryffindor, así que cuenta como parte de esta sala.

—¿Qué Gryffindor? —demandó, intentando arrancar la mancha de esmalte raspando con la uña.

Harry suspiró ligeramente, con su ánimo cayendo en picado de nuevo. Pensó en Ginny y en cómo explicarle a Malfoy su repentino bajón. Se dio la vuelta, mirando el techo alto, frotándose la cara para tratar de desterrar el cansancio y el embotamiento de su cerebro.

—Ginny —respondió, consiguiendo que Malfoy desistiera y le prestara toda su atención—. Se estaba pintando las uñas y Ron la empujó. Esa pelea fue bastante divertida…

Harry sentía la mirada de su compañero, pero no quiso devolvérsela. Se sentía un poco indefenso y no le apetecía hablar del tema.

—No os he visto juntos —tanteó Malfoy, en un susurro. Harry se estremeció placenteramente, sintiendo su respiración acariciándole la oreja—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Harry se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Cortamos durante el verano.

—Ah —dijo simplemente, pero Harry intuyó más preguntas en su tono.

Suspiró, entrelazando sus manos sobre el estómago.

—Pensé que estaríamos juntos después de la guerra y estoy seguro de que la quise mucho en sexto y tiempo después antes de la Batalla —comenzó, tratando de ceñirse a la verdad—. Pero después de lo que pasó aquí, después de la muerte de Fred, de Remus, de Tonks... De tantas personas, simplemente no podía afrontar algo como una relación. Pero tampoco sentí nada, ¿sabes? —confesó, llegando a la parte que más le confundía—. Es decir, he escuchado un montón de cosas sobre, bueno, _ya sabes qué… _

—¿En serio? —se burló Malfoy, interrumpiéndole y soltando una risa—. ¿Puedes decir el nombre del Señor Oscuro, pero no puedes decir sexo? Eres único, Potter.

—Claro que puedo decirlo —aseguró, sintiendo que sus mejillas se calentaban. Rezó porque fuera de fiebre y no de vergüenza—. No soy un crío.

Malfoy se apoyó sobre su brazo derecho y pasó el izquierdo sobre el cuerpo de Harry, depositando su mano a un lado de su cabeza y quedando sobre él. Acercó su cara al rostro de Harry, mirándole a los ojos y esbozando una sonrisa traviesa. A Harry se le cortó la respiración y su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, sintiendo la mitad del cuerpo del otro chico sobre el suyo. Estaban tan cerca…

—Dilo —susurró Malfoy, casi sobre sus labios.

—Yo… —Sus ojos se pasearon por el rostro de Malfoy, idiotizado por el calor y el aroma a menta y madera de su aliento, producto de una mezcla entre dentífrico y coñac—. Sexo.

El tiempo pareció detenerse y todo quedó suspendido en el aire. Harry tenía los ojos tan abiertos como podía y se obligaba a no parpadear, vigilando los movimientos de Malfoy atentamente. El Slytherin se acercó un poco más, acariciando sus labios experimentalmente, entornando los ojos. De pronto, Malfoy se alejó cuando Harry pensaba que iba a pasar algo. Cualquier cosa.

—Sigue contándome —le instó, tumbándose de nuevo—. Hablabas sobre que la comadreja no te la ponía dura.

Harry se sonrojó todavía más, acalorado y confundido. Parpadeó rápidamente, intentando aclararse las ideas. Lo que acababa de pasar le había dejado el cerebro embotado y ya ni recordaba de qué estaban hablando antes. Ganando tiempo, se sentó de nuevo y buscó la botella. Quedaba un último trago y se tomó la libertad de tomárselo sin preguntárselo a Malfoy. Sintió el calor del alcohol bajando por su garganta y asentándose en su estomago, dándole un poco de valor.

—Es una forma de decirlo —contestó algo molesto, volviendo al tema—. No había nada. Ella intentó llegar a más que unos besos, pero no… _No_. Pero eso sólo fue un ingrediente más en la poción, la raíz del problema estaba en que no conectábamos. Era todo una fachada, aunque creo que Ginny no se había dado cuenta todavía. Me pasó algo parecido con Cho —añadió, pensando en la Ravenclaw.

—Entonces... ¿no te gustan las chicas? —soltó Malfoy, tras unos segundos de silencio.

No parecía asqueado, Harry tenía entendido que la homosexualidad no era un problema en el mundo mágico, aunque tampoco se veía del todo bien según qué sectores. Le sorprendió que Malfoy pareciera indifrente, teniendo en cuenta que donde más controversia había era dentro de los sangre pura, que creían en la familia tradicional por encima de todo. Además, dos hombres nunca podrían tener un heredero totalmente legítimo. Igual sólo era a causa del alcohol, la misma razón por la que Harry se estaba cuestionando su sexualidad.

—No lo sé —respondió finalmente, perplejo ante el repentino descubrimiento. Siempre había pensado que le gustaban las chicas, y no sabía cómo encajar sus dudas en la ecuación.

Se quedaron en silencio una vez más, perdidos en sus pensamientos. Harry se estaba preguntando si a Malfoy le estarían pesando tanto los ojos como a él, cuando volvió a sentir el aliento del chico en su oído. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro de Malfoy a escasos centímetros de él, dormido. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entre abiertos, y su expresión era relajada y su cuerpo estaba laxo.

Harry sonrió y cerró sus ojos, perdiéndose en las brumas del sueño, decidiendo que se preocuparía de las consecuencias por la mañana.

* * *

Hasta aquí el cap. de hoy. Este es especialmente largo porque quería dar un par de pasos hacia delante en la relación de estos dos y quería la perspectiva de ambos. Lo de la borrachera es un cliché, lo sé, pero no he podido evitarlo, además de que es un recurso para que estos dos hablen como se debe :D Por cierto, he estado pensando en añadir un capítulo extra en el que se contase un poco cómo llevan sus deberes el resto de personajes. Veríamos a Ron hablando de sus sentimientos, a Hermione gastando alguna broma (aunque eso aparecerá en el próximo cap.) y esas cosas. No sé si lo publicaría al final, después de este (por lo que necesitaría un par de días para escribirlo) o como a parte, como si fuera una expansión de este fic. Decidme qué os parece mejor, cómo os gustaría o si simplemente no debo hacerlo porque no os interesa XD

Como siempre, muchas gracias por los comentarios, los favs. y las alertas, ahora mismo voy a responderos a todos :D Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y me dejéis vuestra opinión.


	6. Sesión 4: Relacionarse habitualmente

**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

**Nota:** ¡siento la espera! Sé que ha pasado bastante tiempo, pero no he tenido ni un momento para sentarme a ultimar los detalles de este capítulo. En compensación, este viene largo y los dos que quedan los subiré en los próximos días, prometido. Ahora mismo no sé si he contestado a los reviews, si no es así, lo siento. Los aprecio mucho, de verdad.

* * *

**Sesión 4:**

**Relacionarse habitualmente**

_Hay más locos que cuerdos, y en el mismo cuerdo hay más locura que cordura._

—Nicolas Chamfort.

Draco se despertó con los primeros rayos de luz, que hicieron que le ardieran los ojos. Sentía como si tuviera arena bajo los párpados y alguien se estuviera dedicando a darle martillazos en el cráneo… desde dentro. Y hacía calor, muchísimo calor para estar en diciembre. Parpadeó varias veces, intentando acostumbrarse a la abrasadora luz y poder ver más que unos puntos negros. Se llevó un susto de muerte al ver una cara peligrosamente cerca de la suya.

Reconociendo los rasgos de la otra persona, cerró los ojos con fuerza, convenciéndose de que era una alucinación, y los volvió a abrir, deseando aparecer en su dormitorio. Pero Potter seguía ahí, babeando y con las gafas torcidas dolorosamente, así como la alfombra roja, marrón y dorada que tanto le había irritado la noche anterior.

—Oh, Merlín —murmuró, sintiendo que no estaba preparado para pensar en ello en ese momento.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, especialmente el cuello y la espalda por haber terminado durmiendo en el suelo. A su madre le habría dado un ataque de haberlo visto tirado en la desgastada alfombra de Gryffindor y no se podía decir que él mismo se sintiera muy orgulloso. Volvió a abrir los ojos —que había cerrado ante el horror de la situación—, girando la cabeza para dejar de ver a Potter. Todos sus huesos se quejaron por el movimiento, incluso los que no tenían nada que ver con las articulaciones de su cuello. Levantó una mano y se la pasó por la cara.

Estaba sudando, producto del maldito calor. Como aún no había identificado su procedencia, intentó concentrarse para descubrirla. No tardó demasiado, teniendo en cuenta que la fuente del problema le rodeaba como un pulpo. Potter, en algún momento de la noche y sin consentimiento de Draco, había pasado un brazo por encima de su tórax y enterrado una rodilla entre sus piernas, quedando medio encima de él. Draco resopló con fastidio, aunque un poco preocupado por la temperatura de su compañero.

Intentó deshacerse del agarre, pero sólo consiguió que Potter le apretara más fuerte, murmurara un par de palabras ininteligibles y volviera a dormir, roncando suavemente. Genial, pensó Draco, está durmiendo la mona. Bueno, él no estaba dispuesto a quedarse ahí hasta que Potter se dignara a levantarse así que puso su mano libre en el hombro de Potter, ignoró su dolor de cabeza y empujó sin demasiadas ceremonias.

—_¡Expeliarmus!_

Draco rodó, casi metiéndose dentro de la chimenea llena de cenizas, atemorizado ante el arrebato del Gryffindor que, sentándose con un movimiento fluido, había sacado la varita y lanzado el hechizo de desarme sin siquiera pestañear.

—¿Pero qué clase de cosas sueñas, Potter? ¡Podrías haberme matado! —gritó, gimiendo cuando sintió una dolorosa y palpitante punzada en la frente.

Potter hizo una mueca parecida a la suya, llevándose una mano a la frente y gimiendo con dolor. Parecía confundido, pero Draco no se sentía especialmente compasivo esa mañana ni tampoco demasiado empático. Tenía su propia resaca con la que lidiar.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Potter, con un hilo de voz y sonando desamparado y soñoliento—. ¿Qué hora es?

Draco se acercó al sofá a cuatro patas —de una forma nada digna— y se arrastró hacia arriba hasta quedar sentado sobre los mullidos cojines. Suspiró, notando como sus músculos y huesos adoloridos parecían suspirar con él. Se apretó el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos, ignorando las preguntas de Potter. Sus recuerdos de la noche anterior eran más o menos claros, aunque contaba con algunas lagunas, sin embargo, recordaba todo el asunto de la mancha rosa y la conversación que tuvieron a raíz de eso. Sintió un ligero calor en las orejas, recordando lo que había hecho. Merlín, casi había besado a Potter.

—He tenido un sueño tan raro… —habló el susodicho, haciendo que Draco se sobresaltara—. ¿Nos emborrachamos ayer?

—Sí —respondió Draco, aliviado porque Potter no parecía recordar nada… aún—. Y ya estás llamando a tu elfo doméstico para que consiga una poción contra esta resaca.

—No —negó, sorprendiendo a Draco, que estaba dispuesto a torturarle—. Nos lo merecemos.

Draco le miró con los ojos abiertos por varios segundos, antes de lanzar un grito ahogado, echando la cabeza hacia atrás bruscamente, mareándose en el proceso. Lloriqueó un poco y se dejó caer sobre el sofá de costado, con las piernas todavía fuera de la mullida superficie. Maldijo y miró a Potter entornando los ojos.

—Te odio… —murmuró, siendo casi sincero—. Cuando vuelva a poder sostener una varita, te voy a lanzar tantas maldiciones punzantes que no podrás volver a sentarte sobre tu culo en meses. Lo juro.

—Tienes una mala obsesión con mi culo.

Draco soltó un sonido indignado a la vez que Harry soltaba una risa, antes de que ambos gimieran de dolor. Merlín, eran tan patéticos. Estaba tan mareado que ya ni le importaba lo que había pasado o no la noche anterior. Habían hablado de muchas cosas a parte de la relación fallida entre la comadrejilla y Potter. Oh, mierda, ¿Potter había dicho que no le gustaban las chicas? ¡Merlín, había intentado besarle! Ah, y todo eso después de que le obligara a decir sexo casi contra sus labios. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Draco se levantó como pudo, dispuesto a abandonar la maldita y chillona sala común de Gryffindor en ese instante para buscar a un elfo doméstico que le aprovisionara de pociones contra la resaca. Potter murmuró algo desde el suelo, pero a Draco le importaba un bledo lo que tuviese que decir. Ya le había retenido la noche anterior —no sabía ni cómo— y no volvería a hacerlo otra vez.

—Malfoy —le llamó, sin levantarse—. Malfoy, espera. ¡Draco, maldita sea! ¡Espera!

Draco se detuvo, sorprendido por el uso de su nombre de pila. No recordaba si Potter lo había dicho alguna vez y sonaba de lo más extraño en sus labios. Sonaba… diferente, mejor.

—Merlín, me he convertido en una quinceañera enamorada —musitó, apoyándose en la pared cuando le sobrevino un mareo—. Estoy mal…

—¿Qué mascullas? —saltó Potter, mirándole de una forma de lo más extraña.

—Que voy a arrancarte la cabeza después de hacerte tragar tus propias tripas —replicó de mala manera. Por alguna razón, a Potter le hizo gracia.

El Gryffindor sonrió débilmente, un poco atontado, y alargó una mano para ayudarle a sostenerse. A Draco ese compañerismo se le antojó de lo más extraño, pero se sentía demasiado como una mierda como para quejarse. Ya se burlaría de él cuando volviera a ser una persona cuerda. Se rió mentalmente ante la idea, pensando en que a mademoiselle Dómine le hubiese encantado. _"Es que es divertido ver que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de lo jodido que estás"._ Perra manipuladora. ¿Qué podía saber ella? Ni siquiera había estado en el país durante todo el horror. ¿Había perdido a gente? Bueno, él también lo había hecho entre otras tantas cosas. Su vida entera se había perdido, tragada por máscaras de plata y una marca que llevaría permanentemente en el brazo. Y se atrevía a decir que no se daba cuenta de lo jodido que estaba. Draco sabía perfectamente que estaba jodido.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Potter, tras ordenarle a su feo elfo doméstico que les consiguiera unas pociones. Draco le agradeció mentalmente que hubiese cambiado de idea—. Estás muy callado.

Draco le miró, debatiéndose entre reír o darle un puñetazo. ¿En serio? ¿Qué esperaba, que charlaran sobre sus sentimientos? Cretino.

—No sé tú, pero yo no hablo con el enemigo.

—Vamos, Draco —Hizo una mueca, molesto porque pareciera haberse acostumbrado a llamarle por su nombre. No estaba cómodo con lo que eso le hacía sentir—, no somos enemigos.

Draco bufó, sin querer añadir nada más. No creía de verdad que siguieran siendo enemigos —dudaba de que alguna vez lo fueran realmente—, pero seguía sin sentirse cómodo hablando con él como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Sólo quería volver al pasado, a ese momento en el que las cosas eran fáciles. Un poco amargas, sí, pero siempre fáciles. Merlín, la resaca le hacía ser más depresivo que de costumbre.

Kreacher, o algo así recordaba, les entregó las pociones mirándoles de mala manera, como si no aprobara su comportamiento. Ciertamente, a Draco le importaba poco o nada lo que un elfo doméstico pensara de él, pero no pudo evitar sentirse como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Técnicamente sí, ya que las normas del colegio no permitían alcohol entre los alumnos, pero ya era mayor de edad así que suponía que tampoco se le podía aplicar del todo. ¿Qué más daba de todas formas?

Draco estaba sintiendo cómo desaparecía su dolor de cabeza felizmente cuando escuchó un ruido raro del lado de Potter. Habían vuelto a sentarse en el sofá, bien lejos el uno del otro, así que Draco sólo tuvo que girar la cabeza para ver qué era lo que iba mal. Potter estaba inclinado, con la cara de alguien que está próximo a vomitar. Draco olisqueó su frasco de poción, convencido de que el maldito elfo doméstico les había envenenado, sin embargo, no captó nada más que el fuerte olor a canela que desprendía cualquier poción contra la resaca.

—Dra-Draco… No me… —Tomó una respiración profunda, intentando hacerse entender a pesar de que el Slytherin imaginaba lo que quería decir—. No me siento bien —articuló finalmente, aunque con mucho esfuerzo.

—¿Potter?

Draco se mordió el labio nerviosamente sin saber qué hacer. Observó al otro chico que se apretaba el estómago con fuerza con la frente perlada de sudor. Alargó el brazo tentativamente para tocarle, notando en cuanto sus dedos se acercaron un poco —todavía sin rozar su piel— el calor abrasador que emanaba de él. Preocupado, y suponiendo que no le había sentado bien la mezcla de alcohol, poción para la fiebre y poción para la resaca, se acercó un poco más para sostenerle de un brazo.

—Vamos con madame Pomfrey —dijo Draco, muerto de miedo. ¿Y si le pasaba algo grave? Merlín, ¿y si se moría? Sería un final de lo más triste—. ¡Venga, Potter! ¡Levánta…! ¿Potter? ¡Potter!

Draco vio cómo el Gryffindor se tambaleaba todavía sentado y caía hacia delante, inconsciente.

* * *

—¡Joder, joder , joder! —murmuró Draco, inquieto.

El estúpido Potter por poco se le muere en los brazos, el muy egoísta. ¿Es que no entendía que sería muy sospechoso? Si se tenía que morir, que lo hiciera cuando él no estuviese cerca. Quizás estaba exagerando un poco, pero lo cierto era que se había asustado muchísimo cuando le vio caer al suelo. Le había tenido que cargar todo el camino hasta la enfermería —que no estaba precisamente cerca— y aguantar las miradas insidiosas de Pomfrey, que parecía saber perfectamente lo que habían estado haciendo la noche anterior.

Ahora Potter estaba tirado en una de las muchas camas de la enfermería, con la enfermera revoloteando a su alrededor nerviosamente. Agitaba la varita de un lado a otro mientras Draco la observaba sin entender nada de lo que hacía. Finalmente suspiró, le lanzó otra mirada de desaprobación y dijo:

—No es nada grave, pero necesitará estar aquí unos días. Se ve que mezcló ciertas… sustancias —Draco no pasó por alto el tono de reproche, pero había decidido que le importaba una mierda lo que ella tuviera que decir al respecto. Él era mayorcito y ella no era su madre— que no debería haber mezclado. Reaccionaron juntas y perjudicaron su organismo ya de por sí maltrecho. ¿Tenía fiebre, temblores o malestar la ayer por la noche?

—Se quejó un par de veces —admitió, lanzándole una mirada a Potter por encima del hombro de la enfermera—. Se tomó una poción para la fiebre…

—Después de ingerir grandes cantidades de alcohol para, esta mañana, tomarse una poción contra la resaca —completó la mujer, mirándole ceñuda—. Estos jóvenes…

Draco se encogió de hombros, sin confirmar ni desmentir sus palabras. Por supuesto, ambos sabían que había dado en el clavo, pero ninguno iba a decirle nada a nadie. Era la única razón por la que Draco se mostraba medianamente respetuoso con ella, siempre era mejor tener de su parte a la enfermera.

—¿Cuánto tiempo va a tener que quedarse aquí?

—Con unos días bastarían, pero preferiría que se quedara la semana entera, por si acaso.

Draco asintió, le echó un último vistazo a Potter y, girando sobre sus talones, procedió a abandonar el lugar. No tenía nada más que hacer ahí.

* * *

Draco, contra todo pronóstico —incluso del suyo propio—, visitó a Potter cada día de la semana y le atiborró a zumo de calabaza y empanadas que robaba de la cocina, ya que madame Pomfrey no le dejaba comer otra cosa que caldos, cremas y agua.

—Me parece que me merezco tu amor eterno —dijo Draco, el último día que estaría Potter en la enfermería—. ¿No dicen los muggles que a un hombre se le conquista por el estómago?

—Deja tus fantasías para ti, Draco. Vas a terminar produciéndome pesadillas.

Draco rió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Harry hizo una mueca extraña, pero después no pudo controlar una sonrisa divertida. El Slytherin le observó mientras devoraba la comida que le había llevado ese día —sándwiches, refresco de naranja y un trozo de tarta de melaza—, charlando de todo un poco. Cuando terminó de comer, el propio Harry se encargó de hacer desaparecer las pruebas.

—Salgo en un par de horas —le informó el chico, mirándole con algo parecido a la esperanza mezclada en el verde natural de sus ojos—. ¿Te apetece que quedemos luego, en el campo de quidditch? Podríamos jugar un partido.

Draco dudó, pensando que ese era un paso demasiado grande. Sonaba casi como si Harry Potter quisiera ser su amigo o algo por el estilo. Sus ojos grises se clavaron en los verdes y no pudo evitar suspirar con resignación cuando vio esa puñetera expresión de súplica que sabía que le traería problemas en el futuro.

—Muy bien —cedió finalmente, arrancándole otra sonrisa al Gryffindor.

—A las cuatro.

—A las cuatro —repitió Draco, sonriendo a su vez y sin saber por qué.

* * *

Draco se sentía demasiado sucio como para volver al castillo de esa guisa. Puede que no hubiera nadie para verle, pero de todas formas no pensaba pasearse por ahí todo cubierto de barro, oliendo a sudor y a fango. No llevaban jugando ni hora cuando la lluvia comenzó y Harry, como el enorme idiota que siempre ha sido, decidió que era buena idea lanzarle al suelo embarrado. Draco respondió consecuentemente y al final ambos habían terminado sucios hasta la raíz del pelo, con dolor de estómago de tanto reír y, posiblemente, con un constipado. El segundo para Harry, vaya.

—Yo voy a ducharme aquí —dijo Draco, instándole a que se fuera sin él.

—Yo también. Estoy helado y no me apetece pillar una pulmonía.

Draco asintió y ambos chicos se metieron en los vestuarios. Draco se detuvo un momento, pensando en que estaba desvistiéndose con Harry al lado, justo detrás de él. Sin saber por qué, echó un disimulado vistazo por encima de su hombro, encontrándose de repente con el torneado trasero de su acompañante. Sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían, se obligó a mirar fijamente a la taquilla que tenía enfrente. De pronto ya no sentía frío, sino que una sensación cálida parecía haberse alojado permanentemente en su bajo vientre.

_¿Qué coño me pasa? _

Draco entró primero a la ducha, con la esperanza de terminar tan rápido que a Harry no le hubiese dado tiempo ni de abrir el grifo. Pero ni dos minutos después el maldito Gryffindor ya estaba ahí, duchándose tranquilamente como si tal cosa. Draco, sin saber por qué, le echó un vistazo de reojo. Estaba completamente desnudo —_Por supuesto, ¿cómo quieres que esté si no? __—_, con la cabeza gacha y el cuerpo relajado bajo el chorro de agua caliente que se deslizaba por su cuerpo de una forma que se le antojo sensual y le dio envidia. _A él_ le gustaría deslizar sus dedos sobre el cuerpo de Harry de esa manera.

Y mientras su excitación crecía, Draco Malfoy se cuestionó por primera vez en su vida su orientación sexual.

* * *

Lo días pasaron con rapidez y Draco no sufrió ningún otro incidente relacionado con Harry y su sexualidad. De hecho, al de unas horas estuvo convencido de que había sido pura casualidad y no una reacción al cuerpo desnudo de Harry. Siguieron quedando, al principio sólo para jugar al quidditch pero, cuando el tiempo empeoró y la lluvia dio paso a una serie de nevadas tardías, comenzaron a hacer más cosas. Jugaban al ajedrez, estudiaban juntos, se escapaban a Hogsmeade por los pasadizos que Harry demostró conocer muy bien y hablaban. No paraban de hablar. Una vez que empezaron, ya no pudieron dejarlo. En un primer momento habían sido cosas pequeñas, cómo conocieron a sus respectivos amigos, sus asignaturas favoritas, la primera chica a la que besaron y a veces surgían cosas que les hacían reír como aquel _"Eh, ¿te acuerdas de cuando los gemelos Weasley encantaron a la Señora Norris para que su pelaje cambiara de color?" _y cosas por el estilo. Momentos perdidos que ambos habían disfrutado. Draco nunca mencionó ese casi beso que se habían dado la noche de Navidad y Harry tampoco.

Era el último día antes de que terminasen las vacaciones y, por primera vez en la historia, la sala común de Slytherin daba la bienvenida a un Gryffindor. Draco se sentía extraño con el simple hecho de que Harry Potter estuviese sentado en el mismo sillón que solía ocupar Pansy y el contraste entre ambos le resultó gracioso. Estaba por comentárselo a Harry cuando este preguntó:

—¿Cómo fue?

Draco enarcó una ceja, mirándole con confusión.

—¿Cómo fue vivir con Voldemort?

Si no hubiese sido por el silencio de la sala, Draco no le habría escuchado. Pero lo hizo y no pudo controlar un estremecimiento al escuchar ese horrible nombre. Harry no hizo ningún comentario burlón ante su evidente e irracional terror al nombre de un monstruo que llevaba tiempo muerto, sino que se limitó a mirarle con expectación y algo de culpa, como si se arrepintiese de haber roto el ambiente relajado del que habían disfrutado hasta el momento.

Draco pensó en si realmente quería contestar a esa pregunta. Se quedó en silencio con la mirada perdida en la pared de piedra del otro lado de la sala. Había una lagartija correteando por la superficie rugosa y húmeda y Draco no pudo evitar preguntarse si sería la misma que había visto el día del banquete de bienvenida. Por alguna razón, se levantó del sillón —notando la mirada de Harry en su espalda— y se acercó al reptil. No le costó demasiado apresarlo entre sus manos, seguramente debía estar medio dormido o quizás más muerto que vivo si había pasado mucho tiempo sin que le diera el sol para calentar su sangre.

—Me gustan las lagartijas, ¿sabías? —comentó, decidiendo que no quería hablar sobre el Señor Oscuro, aún era un tema delicado—. Siempre me han fascinado y no tengo ni idea de por qué. Igual es por su enorme capacidad para adaptarse, ¿sabías que están presentes en todos los continentes? Menos en la Antártida. Y también se curan con rapidez. Si les arrancas la cola —Draco estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero no quería lastimarla así que retrocedió—, les volverá a crecer en unos días. ¿No sería genial? Sanar en pocos días, quiero decir. Poder dejar una parte de ti atrás y que vuelva a aparecer al de unos días, nueva, sana, quizás no igual, pero eso no es malo.

Harry no dijo nada, pero Draco supo que había hablado demasiado. Lo sabía por el brillo triste de sus ojos, que eran terriblemente expresivos. No quiso que Harry sintiera pena por él, nunca había soportado bien la lástima, así que dejó la lagartija donde la había encontrado y la observó mientras correteaba fuera de su alcance antes de cambiar de tema:

—¿Crees que mañana hará buen tiempo para jugar al quidditch?

Y con eso ambos volvieron a charlar tranquilamente.

* * *

Draco asistió a la cuarta sesión de terapia —la primera del año— con la sensación de estar traicionándose a sí mismo. Había decidido que no iría, pero de pronto recordó que Harry iba hablar sobre su infancia —algo sobre lo que Draco había querido hablar con él desde que vio su reacción ante la mención del tema, esa tarde fría en la que le había entregado su tarea— y se sintió incapaz de perdérselo a pesar de que ya tenía planeado mandar a Pansy a recabar información por él. Pero ahora ahí estaba, sentado en una de esas incómodas sillas blancas que estaban convirtiéndose en un elemento familiar que aparecía una vez al mes. Por un segundo, se le pasó la cabeza que era como si tuviese que sufrir de menstruación. Se lo comentó a Pansy, que le lanzó una mirada de indignación, alegando que eso no era nada con lo que tenían que sufrir las mujeres con la regla. Entonces apareció mademoiselle Dómine con esa maldita sonrisa radiante y Pansy le dedicó una mueca como diciendo _"Acabo de cambiar de idea". _

—¡Buenos días, chicos! ¿Qué tal lo habéis pasado en Navidad? ¿Me habéis echado de menos? ¿Os han regalado muchas cosas? ¿Habéis hecho los deberes? ¿Habéis estudiado? Eso es importante, Minerva no perdonará si no habéis estudiado nada. ¿Por qué no decís nada?

Merlín bendito. Draco se preguntó cuál sería el tamaño de los pulmones de esa mujer, porque no era normal la cantidad de palabras que podía decir sin tomarse siquiera un pequeño respiro. Las preguntas habían brotado de su boca en un torrente irrefrenable y que les sumió a todos en la más absoluta confusión, sin saber muy bien si debían realmente contestar o sólo quedarse callados y esperar a que cerrase la boca.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió la mujer, todavía sonriendo.

—Todo ha ido muy bien, Aimée —respondió Granger, hablando por todos.

—Maravilloso —La psicomaga sonrió con entusiasmo, iluminada como un farolillo de Navidad—. Pues vamos a hablar de ello, ¿qué os parece? Pero antes, ¿haríais un brindis conmigo? No debería decir esto, pero sois mi grupo favorito, me hubiese gustado pasar las fiestas en Hogwarts. ¿Me concedéis ese pequeño capricho? Por favor —suplicó, alargando las vocales.

Se escucharon unos cuantos resoplidos, pero todos terminaron aceptando. La psicomaga no tardó ni cinco minutos ir hasta el despacho de Pomfrey y reaparecer con una botella de zumo de calabaza tamaño familiar y unas diez copas de distintos colores. A Draco le dio la sensación de que todo estaba calculado y no dudó en fingir que bebía el contenido de su copa verde para después derramar el contenido dentro de su mochila sin que nadie se diera cuenta. A su lado, Pansy hizo lo mismo. Definitivamente, habría sido una Slytherin, decidió Draco, viendo cómo el resto de inocentes se bebían el líquido de un trago. A saber lo que llevaban las copas.

—Genial, muchas gracias, chicos. Me hacía mucho ilusión. Ahora continuemos. A ver… ¡Luna! ¿Qué tal te ha ido conociendo a otras chicas?

Luna parpadeó un par de veces para enfocar la vista y clavó sus ojos azules en los negros de mademoiselle Dómine. Draco la observó de cerca aunque no podía decir que fuese la primera vez. Al fin y al cabo, había sido su prisionera durante meses y él mismo había tenido que alimentarla, a veces hasta conseguía colar alguna manta para que ella y el maestro de varitas pudieran arroparse por la noche, cuando la temperatura en el sótano rozaba los cero grados. No hablaron nunca, pero ella siempre le sonreía. Draco se preguntaba qué pensaría de él.

—Bien, aunque sólo he conseguido relacionarme con dos, las otras tres no parecían cómodas conmigo. No sé por qué, la verdad.

—¡Pero eso es fantástico! —exclamó la psicomaga, tomando notas con entusiasmo—. ¿Cómo se llaman las dos chicas?

Luna sonrió un poquito, pareciendo agradecida porque no la hubiera regañado. A Draco le dio la sensación de que había perdido ese aura de ensoñación que la acompañaba en años anteriores y se le antojó que la guerra debía haber traspasado todas sus barreras, realmente debía haberla cambiado.

—Claudia Benson y Lauren Singer, las dos son de Hufflepuff. He descubierto que los de esa Casa suelen ser los más amables —añadió, como si hubiera llevado todo un experimento sobre el tema—. Las dos me caen bien, pero con la que más he hablado ha sido con Lauren porque no vive muy lejos de mi casa.

—Genial, sencillamente perfecto. Felicidades, Luna, has progresado mucho —Se sonrieron la una a la otra antes de que Aimée continuara—. Bien, ahora le toca a… ¡Neville! Cuéntanos, ¿qué supuso para ti separarte de diez plantas?

Longbottom se sonrojó un poco, admitiendo que le había resultado difícil por no sé qué de un vínculo con ellas… En fin, algo que Draco no se molestó en escuchar. Sinceramente, le importaba muy poco, lo que quería era saber qué le había pasado a Harry, no podía pensar en nada más. ¿Qué podría ser lo suficientemente malo como para que la psicoloca —nombre inventado por Pansy— quisiera hurgar en ello? ¿No le hacían reverencias cuando pasaba o qué?

Draco volvió a prestar atención cuando se produjo una pequeña conmoción en el lado de Harry, Granger y Weasley. La comadreja se había levantado, al parecer por insistencia de mademoiselle Dómine. Parecía incómodo, pero determinado. Ah, sí, recordó Draco, a él le tocaba hablar de sus sentimientos.

—Adelante —dijo la mujer, animándole con la mirada—. Habla con ella.

Weasley se giró hacia Granger, mordiéndose los labios con nerviosismo. La chica le miraba un poco asustada y Draco se preguntó si no estaría a punto de asistir a una ruptura pública. Merlín, eso sería memorable.

Weasley tomó una respiración profunda y empezó a hablar:

—Te quiero —Fue lo primero que dijo, mandando las esperanzas de Draco a un pozo oscuro—, Merlín sabe que te he querido desde siempre. Me gusta escucharte reír y que lleves el pelo recogido, porque así puedo verte la cara bien. Tienes una cara bonita, ¿sabías? No sé, como con forma de corazón y tu piel es suave y huele bien y, bueno… Eso, que me gusta tu rostro —A esas alturas estaba rojo hasta la raíz del pelo y seguramente hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies. Draco creyó que en cualquier momento empezaría a vomitar—. También… También me gusta que seas lista y que puedas patear el culo a un montón de mortífagos y partirle la nariz a Malfoy —Draco puso los ojos en blanco, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado de que ese detalle de su pasado saliera a la luz, pero todos parecían embelesados con la declaración de amor así que no hubo comentarios o miradas burlonas—. Y que nos pongas en nuestro lugar cuando hacemos algo mal y que, al final, siempre nos ayudes con los deberes. Haces una mueca graciosa al ceder, siempre me ha gustado —Granger parecía a punto de desmayarse y le brillaban los ojos en una mezcla de lágrimas y lo que a Draco le pareció que era amor, uno tan puro que casi doloroso de ver. De pronto, se sintió terriblemente solo—. El caso es… Es que te quiero pero no quiero seguir aquí —El simple hecho de decirlo en voz alta pareció quitarle un peso enorme de encima, algo que a Draco le dio algo de envidia. Le hubiese gustado ser capaz de hacer lo mismo—. Vine porque tú me lo pediste, pero ya no me siento cómodo en este lugar. Cada vez que entro en el Gran Comedor no puedo evitar recordar el cuerpo de Fred en el suelo y no dejó de recordar la explosión que se lo llevó, la jodida guerra que no me deja en paz ni en sueños, _necesito _salir de aquí. Merlín, me gustaría pasar cada minuto de mi vida a tu lado, te lo juro, pero no puedo seguir en Hogwarts. Simplemente no puedo. Sé… Sé que no será lo mismo tener una relación a distancia, pero sólo serán unos meses y luego… Mira, el propio Shacklebolt me pidió que me uniera a los aurores sin necesidad del entrenamiento, igual que a Harry y a ti, así que empezaré a trabajar directamente y a ganar dinero y, quizás, si tú quieres, podríamos buscar un piso en Londres. Sé que quieres ese puesto en el Departamento de Leyes del Ministerio así que los dos estaríamos cerca del trabajo y… Bueno… Yo…

Draco apartó la mirada cuando Granger demostró haber recobrado el poder sobre su cuerpo lanzándose a los brazos de Weasley y plantando un asqueroso beso húmedo en su boca. Draco cruzó una mirada con Pansy, que arrugaba su cara de bulldog en una mueca de absoluto asco, sin embargo, le hizo gracia comprobar que no apartaba la mirada del espectáculo.

—Bien, bien —mademoiselle Dómine dio unas palmadas con alegría, cortando el momento—. Eso ha sido muy bonito, Ron. Sabía que podías hacerlo —Bajó la mirada a sus notas y continuó—: Bien, sólo quedáis tres: Pansy, Harry y Draco. ¿Por qué será que siempre sois vosotros los últimos en intervenir? —se preguntó la mujer, pareciendo sinceramente desconcertada. Draco puso los ojos en blanco, ¿sería posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo descontentos que estaban con la terapia? —. Pansy, empieza tú. ¿Le has contado un secreto a alguien ajeno a tu Casa?

Pansy apretó los labios y se hundió un poco en la silla, mirando hacia cualquier parte menos a la psicomaga. A Draco le pareció raro, casi parecía como si Pansy se sintiera culpable de no haberlo hecho. ¿Acaso estaba empezando a gustarle la terapia? Increíble.

—No —confesó finalmente, todavía sin mirar a nadie.

Mademoiselle Dómine pareció contrariada, pero pronto volvía a sonreír.

—Está bien, te daré una semana más. Si no lo haces, lo remitiré a la directora.

Pansy asintió secamente y la atención recayó sobre Harry. Draco suspiró, aliviado de que no le tocase a él todavía. Las cinco personas a las que se suponía que abrazar estaban presentes: Granger, Weasley, Longbottom, Luna y Harry.

—Muy bien —dijo Harry, con aire de haberse preparado un discurso, pero Draco pudo ver algo más, una paz que no era propia del Harry al que conocía. Merlín, ¿de verdad acababa de pensar eso?—. ¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Tus tíos te trataban bien? —preguntó Aimée, poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra.

—No, no realmente —Harry pareció sorprendido por su propia respuesta, pero continuó con rapidez—. Siempre pensaron que era un bicho raro y me tuvieron miedo desde pequeños. Sabían que era un mago, pero no me lo dijeron nunca. Me enteré a los once años, cuando Hagrid fue a buscarme porque no me dejaban leer mi carta de Hogwarts.

—Eso es horrible —se apiadó Hannah, mirándole con tristeza.

Harry enrojeció, pero parecía confuso. De pronto, sus ojos se esclarecieron, como si hubiera dado con la respuesta a una pregunta que le rondase la cabeza con ahínco. Draco llegó a la conclusión de que había descubierto el engaño de las copas. ¿Le habría dado Veritaserum? Eso era denunciable, podrían encarcelar a la psicomaga. Pero Draco sabía muy bien que Harry no la denunciaría, lo más seguro era que simplemente dejase la terapia. Eso le hizo sonreír, aunque por dentro se sintió un poco triste. Al fin y al cabo, era una buena oportunidad para conocer más trapos sucios de sus compañeros.

—¿Alguna vez te maltrataron? —soltó Draco, sin siquiera pararse a pensar en ello.

Todos se giraron en su dirección, antes de prestarle total atención a Harry que, por supuesto, se vio obligado a contestar.

—Creo que sí —dijo, confundiendo al resto. ¿Cómo podía no saber si le habían maltratado?

—¿Qué quieres decir? Explícate —demandó Granger, mirando a Harry como si fuera la primera vez que le veía.

El silencio era pesado y la atmósfera se había tornado tensa y expectante. No quedaba nada del relajado ambiente que había derivado de la confesión de amor de Weasley o de las demás historias felices del resto de participantes. Ahora, era todo sobre Harry y su infancia inesperadamente desgraciada.

—Creo que, de haberles denunciado, podrían haberles metido en la cárcel. Nunca me pegaron, que creo que es a lo que te referías. Hubo algún empujón o un apretón demasiado fuerte, pero no palizas. Eso nunca —se explicó, dando la clara impresión de que quería detenerse ahí. Pero la poción le hizo seguir hablando, exponiendo su vida sin poder hacer nada para pararlo. Draco se compadeció de él—. Pero sí me hacían dormir en una alacena y me obligaban a limpiar durante horas y horas, y no podía salir mucho a la calle porque a los vecinos no les gustaba. Tampoco me dejaban jugar con otros niños ni con Dudley y todos los juguetes que tenían estaban rotos, los rescataba de la basura cuando mi primo se aburría de ellos. También me hacían cocinar algunas veces y no me dieron de comer apropiadamente y mi ropa era toda heredada. Algunas cosas se podrían considerar explotación infantil y negligencia, pero supongo que lo peor es que nunca me hablaron de mis padres.

—¿No sabías nada de ellos? —susurró Longbottom, mirándole con los ojos abiertos.

—Creía que habían muerto en un accidente de coche —Todos soltaron un jadeo, menos Draco, Pansy y la psicomaga, pero el Slytherin podía sentir una opresión en el pecho. Le resultó increíblemente triste e injusto lo que le habían hecho sus tíos y le hizo sentirse extraño, consciente de que, tan sólo un año o dos atrás, posiblemente se habría burlado de él—. Ni siquiera había visto una foto suya hasta que Hagrid me regaló el álbum de fotos.

—¿Cuál es tu peor recuerdo? —inquirió mademoiselle Dómine, inusualmente seria.

Harry se quedó pensativo por unos segundos, al parecer habituado a la poción. Por alguna razón, no parecía demasiado molesto con la situación, pero bien podría ser un efecto secundario del Veritaserum.

—Yo debía tener cinco años y era verano. Mis tíos me encerraron en la alacena por la mañana, no recuerdo por qué, y me dejaron horas ahí dentro. No podía ver nada, nunca se veía nada ahí dentro si mis tíos no querían, y el calor era tan fuerte que me costaba respirar. Recuerdo que me acurruqué en la cama y empecé a llorar, pidiendo perdón. Siempre estaba pidiendo disculpas por todo, ¿sabéis? Incluso cuando no era culpa mía. A Dudley le pasó algo por la tarde, yo estaba medio dormido, cansado de tanto llorar y porque no había comido nada desde la noche anterior, pero escuché el alboroto. Creo que se tragó algo, una pieza de algún juguete, seguramente. Me dejaron encerrado y empecé a ponerme nervioso, a hacerle preguntas. "¿Y si hay un incendio? ¿Y si me quedo sin aire? ¿Y si se olvidan de mí y me muero de hambre? " y un montón de cosas más que ya no recuerdo. Volvieron del hospital al día siguiente, yo estaba histérico. Tenía hambre y miedo y me dolía la garganta y la cabeza de llorar. Tía Petunia me dio comida y me pasó una toalla para que me limpiara. Me dejaron salir al día siguiente como castigo porque me había meado encima, pero al menos no volvieron a encerrarme durante tanto tiempo.

Hubo un silencio un largo silencio en el que todos reflexionaron sobre lo que acababan de escuchar. Draco se sentía mal, enfermo. Le hubiese gustado no escuchar nada de eso porque la imagen de un niño de pelo negro y revuelto y ojos verdes encerrado, llorando y siendo tratado tan cruelmente, le estaba afectando a niveles que nunca antes había experimentado. Le picaban los ojos y, sorprendido por esa reacción tan emocional, luchó por controlar su expresión.

Mademoiselle Dómine tuvo la decencia de no hacer ningún comentario. Se levantó de la silla, dejando tras de sí el cuaderno en donde tomaba notas, y se arrodilló para estar a la altura de Harry. Le susurró algo al oído y el chico asintió, pero con expresión seria. Draco quiso saber qué le había dicho. La psicomaga volvió a su sitio, se aclaró la garganta y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bueno, continuemos, ¿sí? Sólo nos quedas tú, Draco. ¿Has hecho tus deberes? Confío en que Harry te dio tu pergamino.

Draco asintió, pero tuvo que admitir que no lo había hecho. Entonces, siguiendo un impulso, se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Luna, la más cercana a él.

—Mi tarea consiste en darle un abrazo a las cinco personas que peor he tratado, así que… —Dejó la frase en el aire, dando pie a que cada uno sacase sus propias conclusiones—. Vamos, Luna, tengo que darte el abrazo.

—Nunca me trataste mal, Draco.

—Sí, me he burlado de ti y… —argumentó Draco, antes de que Luna le interrumpiera.

—No. Ambos sabemos por qué quieres darme ese abrazo y yo te digo que no fue culpa tuya. No fuiste tú el que me encerró en ese sótano —le contradijo, sonriendo de esa forma tan característica que era puramente de Luna Lovegood.

—Estuviste ahí abajo durante meses.

Draco escuchaba al resto murmurando a sus espaldas, pero no les hizo caso. Debía resolver eso, sólo así podría descansar en paz. Si para perder esa culpa que le atenazaba el estómago debía disculparse, pues demonios, lo haría aunque supusiera perder su orgullo por unos minutos. Sólo quería dejarlo todo atrás, de una vez por todas.

—Ven aquí.

Luna se levantó y le envolvió en sus brazos, acariciándole el pelo como si fuera un animalillo herido. De alguna forma, Draco se sentía como tal. No cerró los ojos ni lo disfrutó especialmente, pero sí la envolvió con sus brazos, respirando hondo. Repitió el proceso con Longbottom y con Granger, e incluso con Weasley aunque eso fue muchísimo más incómodo y complicado y, sinceramente, no sirvió para nada.

Entonces, le llegó el turno a Harry.

—Disculpas aceptadas —dijo el Gryffindor, antes de que Draco hubiera siquiera abierto la boca.

Harry se levantó e hizo lo mismo que Luna, apretando sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del Slytherin. Esta vez fue diferente. Draco no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos e inhalar fuerte, perdiéndose en la sensación de tener a Harry abrazándole. No se paró a pensar en que era muy extraño estar disfrutando de eso, sino que simplemente enterró la cabeza en el hombro del Gryffindor, llenando sus pulmones del olor a túnica limpia y a menta. Su piel se sentía suave contra su mejilla y su cuerpo era firme, duro, algo a lo que anclarse. Draco sintió que podría quedarse así toda la vida, simplemente abrazando a Harry. Recordó lo que el Gryffindor había contado sobre su infancia y le estrechó con más fuerza, apretándose contra él como si quiera fundir sus cuerpos.

Draco pensó que disfrutaría mucho si eso llegase a pasar.

* * *

Lo he leído varias veces, pero es tan largo que seguramente se me hayan pasado cosas.

Gracias por leer, comentar y añadir a favs. y alertas.


	7. Sesión 5: Confiar en el otro

Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

N/A: Aquí vuelvo, con el penúltimo capítulo. Me da pena saber que estamos llegando al final, especialmente porque es mi primer Drarry, pero todo debe tener un final así que... ¡Pero no hablemos de eso ahora! Este capítulo es el que llevo queriendo escribir desde el principio y confio en que os gustará. No digo más :D

¡A leer!

* * *

**Sesión 5:**

**Confiar en el otro**

_La única diferencia entre un loco y yo, es que el loco cree que no lo está, mientras que yo sé que lo estoy._

—Salvador Dalí.

Harry decidió que no volvería a la terapia. No pensaba denunciar a Aimée por el uso de Veritaserum, pero no iba a aparecer en las sesiones. No podía confiar en que sus recuerdos más amargos y sus secretos mejor escondidos se quedasen sólo en su cabeza, así que ya no había nada que hacer. Hermione insistió en que debería seguir, pero claro, a ella no la habían drogado.

Ron dejó el colegio sólo una semana después de su confesión. Durante esos siete días él y Hermione no se separaron ni un segundo, más unidos de lo que Harry les había visto jamás. Se alegraba por ellos, pero no podía dejar de envidiarles y sentirse un poco desplazado. Después de eso las cosas se volvieron un poco más aburridas. Harry quería mucho a Hermione, y había compartido buenos momentos con ella, pero la muchacha se mantenía en un estado de alerta constante, obsesionada con los É.X.T.A.S.I.S hasta el punto de que empezaba a ponerle nervioso a él también, algo que nunca había pasado hasta que sólo quedaban pocas semanas para los exámenes.

Por suerte para él, su amistad con Draco se mantenía y desarrollaba. Entre él y Hermione le mantenían informado de todo lo que pasaba en la terapia aunque aún no se explicaba por qué el Slytherin continuaba con ella cuando estaba claro que la odiaba. Aimée no le insistió para que volviera, pero siempre le lanzaba una mirada triste si se encontraban en los pasillos, haciendo que su resolución flaqueara. Pero estaba decidido y nada le haría cambiar de opinión. Ni siquiera las palabras de disculpa que le susurró al oído le habían conmovido ni un poquito.

Fue precisamente tras un encuentro con Aimée que a Harry le pasó una de las cosas más extrañas y sorprendentes de su vida. Volvía al castillo después de haber estado tomando el té con Hagrid, solo, porque Hermione estaba en la biblioteca, y la psicomaga pasó a su lado mientras Harry cruzaba el pasillo. Cuando la mujer salió por las enormes puertas que daban a los jardines y desapareció de su vista, unas manos pequeñas tiraron de él hacia una zona oscura del vestíbulo. Se alarmó tanto que su varita no tardó ni dos segundos en estar entre sus dedos.

—Baja eso, Potter. No quieres hacerte daño.

Harry jadeó, sorprendido al reconocer a la dueña de la voz.

—¿Parkinson? —inquirió para cerciorarse.

—No, Santa Claus. No te jode —espetó la chica. A Harry le sorprendió esa muestra de vulgaridad, ¿no se suponía que las sangre pura eran todas unas damas o algo así? —. ¡Claro que soy Parkinson, estúpido!

—¿Yo soy el estúpido? ¿Qué pretendías al arrastrarme así hacia lo oscuro, que te maldiga? —respondió Harry, indignado. Merlín, cómo la odiaba.

Parkinson murmuró un par de cosas que Harry no entendió, retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo. Ahora que se fijaba, podía asegurar que la chica estaba muy inquieta a juzgar por la forma con que jugaba con las mangas de su túnica y se atusaba el flequillo maniáticamente. Le pareció raro y se preguntó si, después de todo, sí que tendría que hechizarla. No estaría tan mal, pensó perversamente. Nunca había sido una persona rencorosa, pero Pansy Parkinson le molestaba por alguna razón que no llegaba a entender. Sí, era odiosa y superficial, y sí, había intentado entregarle a Voldemort, pero antes no la había odiado de esa forma, sólo le caía mal. ¿Qué había cambiado?

—Mira —comenzó Parkinson, sacándole de sus pensamientos—, quiero terminar con esto cuanto antes así que hagámoslo de una vez.

—¿Hacer qué? —Su tono de miedo le avergonzó.

—Lo que sea que te estés imaginando, olvídalo —dijo con un poco de asco, como si pensara que Harry había llegado a la conclusión de que iban a enrollarse o algo. Se estremeció sólo de pensarlo—. Sólo quiero compartir un secreto contigo.

Hubo un silencio de lo más elocuente en el que Harry no sabía si reír o empezar a llamar a un sanador de San Mungo porque Parkinson se había vuelto definitivamente loca. ¿Compartir un secreto con él? ¡Había perdido el juicio! Entonces, recordó que la tarea de Parkinson era contarle un secreto a alguien que no fuera de su Casa y todas las piezas cayeron en su lugar. Sonrió, inexplicablemente orgulloso de que le hubiera elegido a él.

—No pongas esa sonrisa de suficiencia, no te va a salir gratis.

—¿Perdona? —soltó, incrédulo—. Es tu tarea, ¿por qué debería contarte un secreto?

—¡Porque así me aseguro de que no vas por ahí contando el mío! —chilló, agitada. Su grito resonó por todo el vestíbulo y posiblemente un par de pisos más arriba. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, esperando por si alguien les había oído. Cuando no pasó nada, Parkinson continuó—: Ni siquiera quiero un secreto, sólo una pregunta a la que quiero que me contestes con sinceridad. Yo no cuento lo que me digas y tú no cuentas lo que yo te diga, ¿trato hecho?

Harry lo pensó por un momento. La idea no le convencía del todo, pero se encontraba deseoso de saber qué podría contarle Parkinson. También podría contarle una nimiedad en comparación a la pregunta y todo le saldría mal. O podría mentir y después ir contando por ahí lo que fuera que él tuviera que contestarle. Eran muchas cosas a tener en cuenta. Además, ¿qué podría querer saber ella de él? Seguramente algo relacionado con Draco, ¿pero qué? Ellos se conocían de toda la vida, no había nada que Harry pudiera saber sobre el Slytherin que ella no.

—Trato hecho —cedió finalmente, con un suspiro.

Ella pareció más tranquila.

—Bien, sabía que podríamos entendernos —Se atusó el pelo nuevamente, miró a todas partes y se acercó un poco más a él—. Bueno, aquí va: no tengo dinero —soltó a bocajarro, sonrojándose ligeramente—. Mis padres lo invirtieron todo en el Señor Oscuro —Se estremeció, tan afectada por la simple alusión al mago como Draco— y lo que no, fue expropiado por el Ministerio. Lo hemos perdido todo: oro, inmuebles, negocios… Todo. Sólo nos queda una pequeña cantidad de dinero que el Ministerio dejó porque yo estoy estudiando. ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer con tan poco dinero? El mes pasado mis padres vendieron las joyas de mi abuela porque no les llegaba para comer…

A esas alturas ya estaba llorando, incomodándole. Nunca se había manejado bien con las lágrimas y no tenía ni idea de cómo consolar a Parkinson. ¿Qué se le dice a una chica con la que las únicas palabras que has cruzado han sido insultos? Merlín, ahora sabía cómo se sentía Ron continuamente.

—Todas las mañanas me levanto y no puedo evitar hacerme preguntas. No sé de qué voy a vivir cuando salga de aquí, mierda, no tenía pensado trabajar hasta hace unos meses. Toda mi vida se ha dado la vuelta y no sé cómo manejarlo. ¡Todo estaba perfectamente planeado! —Sollozó, abrazándose a sí misma, pero sin detenerse—. ¿Dónde está mi final feliz, eh? ¿Y mi marido sangre pura, mis preciosos hijos y mi casa en Plymouth? ¿Dónde ha ido a parar todo eso? No he hecho nada malo, jamás maté a nadie y, Merlín, ¿sabes la de veces que pensé en suicidarme el año pasado? ¡Merezco un jodido final feliz tanto como tú! —Se estremeció brutalmente y bajó la cabeza—. ¿Y qué si intenté entregarte al Señor Oscuro? ¡Era lo más lógico! Y tenía miedo y estaba desesperada. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que nos haría… ¡y a mi familia! Nunca he sido valiente, ¿vale? La mayoría de la gente no lo es y no me avergüenzo de ser como soy, pero Merlín… ¡Tú no estuviste aquí el año pasado! —gritó de repente, señalándole con enfado—. ¡Tú no soportaste los horrores! Todas las noches escuchaba gritos desde mi habitación porque los Carrow —Se estremeció casi tanto como al hablar de Voldemort. Harry se sintió afortunado de no haberles conocido más afondo— usaban las mazmorras para los castigos. Era horrible. Y luego te hacían sostener tu varita y torturar a tus compañeros mirándoles a los ojos… ¡Juro que no lo disfrutaba! Sólo tenía miedo, Merlín, tenía _tanto_ miedo.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacía y esperándose un maleficio en cualquier momento, Harry la envolvió en los brazos con cuidado e indecisión. Para su enorme sorpresa, Parkinson enterró la cabeza en su pecho y sollozó más fuerte. No le devolvió el abrazo, pero al menos no intentó hacerle volar por los aires. La situación era incómoda, a Harry no le gustaba la sensación del cuerpo femenino apretado contra él tan estrechamente. Si hubiese sido Hermione, que era como una hermana para él, entonces todo estaría bien, pero Parkinson no era su amiga y la situación era la más surrealista que jamás había vivido.

Sin saber por qué, Harry no pudo evitar comparar ese abrazo con el que le había dado Draco. Eso había sido extraño, pero placentero de una forma totalmente nueva para él. El cuerpo del Slytherin era firme y le había apretado con fuerza, como si quisiera fundirse con él, mientras que el de Pansy era pequeño, blando, no terminaba de encajar como Draco lo había hecho. Sus cuerpos se habían pegado totalmente y había sido placentero, diferente y correcto. Lo que no había dejado de darle vueltas en la cabeza y aún no había conseguido llegar a una conclusión. Pero lo que más había disfrutado, sin duda, había sido su olor: manzana y miel, que Harry sabía que eran los aromas de su champú y su gel de baño, respectivamente. Lo sabía porque había estado en su habitación y se había reído de él de lo lindo. La verdad es que pasar tiempo con él siempre era agradable, algo que le habría resultado inconcebible sólo unos meses antes.

Pansy se separó de él, cortando su línea de pensamiento. Se limpió la cara casi con violencia, como si pudiera eliminar ese momento si hacía desaparecer el rastro de lágrimas. Estaba hecha un desastre lacrimoso y de nariz congestionada. Se sorbió la nariz y volvió a atusarse el flequillo. Parecía ser una manía muy arraigada.

—Tienes que contestarme a una pregunta —dijo, cuadrando los hombros. Parecía determinada y a Harry le dio la sensación de que no sabía en dónde se había metido—: ¿tienes intención de mantener una relación sentimental con Draco?

—¿¡Perdona!? —gritó Harry, asustando a una lagartija que correteaba por ahí. Su voz resonó por todas partes, devolviendo las palabras hacia ellos en un eco interminable—. Desde luego que no —susurró vehementemente, mirando a todas partes por si alguien le había escuchado—. Me gustan las chicas.

—Te dije que debías ser sincero conmigo.

—¡Estoy siendo sincero! —replicó, exasperado. Soltó un gruñido de molestia y cerró los ojos, tomando una respiración profunda para calmarse—. Mira, yo no quiero nada más que una sana amistad con Draco.

—¿Insinúas que las relaciones entre dos hombres o dos mujeres no son sanas? —soltó Parkinson traviesamente, con la intención de enfadarle más.

—Vete a la mierda.

Harto, Harry dio media vuelta y echó a andar para salir de esa zona en penumbra. Parkinson se tomó un segundo, pero el muchacho no había dado tres pasos cuando una mano pequeña se cerró alrededor de su brazo con una fuerza que nadie se esperaría de una chica de apariencia tan enclenque. Miró a Parkinson sobre el hombro, alzando una ceja en una pregunta silenciosa.

—Potter, lo único que quiero es que Draco esté bien —confesó, mirándole con súplica—. Temo por él.

—¿Por qué?

Se mordió los labios, mirando a todas partes para comprobar una vez más que estuviesen solos. Era sábado por la mañana así que la gente dormía hasta tarde o se quedaba en sus salas comunes o en la biblioteca, así que el silencio era absoluto a excepción del susurro del viento en los corredores y los sonidos que venían de los terrenos del castillo. En conjunto, a Harry le dio la sensación de estar absolutamente solo en ese inmenso lugar. Solo con Parkinson, pensó, genial.

—Porque le quiero y porque no me gusta lo que pasa entre vosotros —explicó fríamente, recomponiendo un poco su máscara de indiferencia. Los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja estropeaban el efecto, pero Harry ya podía intuir a la Parkinson de siempre.

—No pasa nada entre nosotros —dijo Harry, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Sinceramente, me da la sensación de que estás celosa y ya está, pero Draco y yo sólo somos amigos.

—Por ahora…

Tras esas dos palabras tan inquietantes y que a Harry le sonaron como una profecía perturbadoramente certera, Parkinson pasó a su lado y comenzó su camino hacia las mazmorras.

* * *

—… y después Brown se echó a llorar, diciendo que era la cosa más bonita que le habían dicho en toda su vida —terminó Draco, riendo con ganas.

Harry soltó unas risas ligeras, observando las tranquilas aguas del lago. Estaban a mediados de marzo y el primer día soleado y medianamente templado invitaba a todos los alumnos a pasar un rato en los jardines. No les quedaban muchas oportunidades para tomar aire fresco y disfrutar y ya varios estudiantes debían estar mirando los terrenos verdes de Hogwarts con nostalgia, al otro lado de las ventanas de la biblioteca. Tan cerca, pero tan lejos. Hermione era una de ellos así que Harry podía pasar todo el tiempo que quisiera con Draco.

Su relación se había estrechado más en esos meses y pasaban todo el tiempo que podían juntos. Hermione y Draco aún no terminaban de congeniar, pero al menos se trataban con cordialidad. En cualquier caso, no tenían que pasar mucho tiempo juntos así que todos contentos.

—¿Por qué no vuelves a la terapia? —preguntó Draco, intentando hacerse el indiferente.

Harry suspiró, hastiado de esa conversación que habían mantenido tantas veces ya.

—Porque me drogó, Draco, ¿cómo puedo confiar en alguien así?

—No hace falta confiar —alegó, con el mismo tinte de sorpresa que la primera vez que se lo había dicho. Para Draco la confianza no era tan importante como la posibilidad de sacar información a sus compañeros—. Si te ofrece algo, recházalo. Es sencillo.

—Pero a veces no se puede rechazar, como lo de los papeles —discutió, mirándole con indignación—. Todas nuestras tareas estaban determinadas desde el principio. Y me preocupa un poco no saber cómo se entera de todos nuestros secretos.

Draco se encogió de hombros, sonriendo un poco. No parecía importarle mucho, la verdad, de hecho, a Harry le pareció ver algo así como admiración en sus ojos. Eso le molestó un poco, no veía qué había de admirable en el comportamiento de la psicomaga, pero Draco era así: puro Slytherin. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al pensar en ello. Le gustaba esa parte de Draco, que era tan distinta a él.

—Me gusta esto —soltó Harry a botepronto.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Draco distraídamente, arrancando un poco de hierba.

—Tú y yo, juntos.

Draco se sonrojó de pronto, mirando hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Las copas de los árboles se agitaron lentamente, al ritmo de la brisa. Harry le observó, pero pronto prefirió no pararse a pensar en esa reacción tan misteriosa. Desde la noche de Navidad sentía que algo había cambiado, no sólo entre ellos, sino también en sí mismo. Fue esa conversación, ese casi beso del que ninguno de los dos había hablado pero en el que Harry no había podido dejar de pensar en meses. Draco había tenido la intención de besarle y él le habría dejado. Le había costado aceptar que era cierto, pero lo más difícil era no saber dónde les dejaba eso.

—A mí también —murmuró Draco tras unos segundos, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. Aunque a veces me siento raro.

A Harry se le aceleró el corazón, sacando un montón de conclusiones de esa sencilla frase. ¿Le pasaría a Draco lo mismo que a él? ¿Tendría las mismas dudas y las mismas ganas de esclarecerlas? ¿Habría sentido alguna vez ese calor en el cuerpo cuando estaban cerca, como aquella vez que se abrazaron? ¿Qué pasaría si fuera así? Oh, Merlín, ¿qué estaban haciendo?

—Raro… ¿cómo? —preguntó, un poco sin aliento.

Draco evitó su mirada, arrancando más hierba, esta vez de forma que se podría haber clasificado como frenética. Un suave color rosa parecía haberse instalado en sus mejillas, pero pronto le vio controlar su expresión y sus emociones, y el rubor fue desapareciendo con los segundos. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

—Bueno, hace unos meses ni siquiera podíamos estar juntos en la misma habitación sin querer matarnos. Tienes que admitir que esto —Movió la mano entre ellos, abarcando con ese sencillo gesto todo lo que les rodeaba, incluyéndoles— no es muy normal.

—No, no lo es —admitió, mirándole con intensidad.

Entonces, volvió a pasar. No era la primera vez, pero Harry no lograba acostumbrarse y sabía que Draco tampoco. Sus ojos conectaron de una forma que al Gryffindor se le antojaba como íntima, y toda su atención recayó exclusivamente en ese mar de mercurio que le invitaba a perderse en él durante horas. Draco no era muy expresivo y sus ojos pocas veces traicionaban sus emociones, pero cuando se producía esa conexión, a Harry le daba la sensación de que podía entenderle completamente, ver todos sus secretos y que Draco podía hacer lo mismo con él. Era una cursilada, digna de una novela rosa, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer para evitarlo.

Harry se acercó un poco, bajando la mirada a los labios del Slytherin durante un ínfimo segundo. Eso fue todo lo que Draco necesitó para reaccionar. Se levantó inesperadamente, sacudiéndose con nerviosismo las hojas y la hierba que se le había pegado a la túnica.

—Bueno… yo… tengo que… que terminar la redacción de Encantamientos. Sí, ¡eso es! Nos vemos, Harry.

Recogió sus cosas del suelo y salió pitando, apartando a un par de Hufflepuffs de primero que se tambalearon, a punto de caerse de culo al suelo. Harry soltó una risita, pero el sonido estaba lleno de amargura. Si eso no había sido un rechazo, no sabía qué otra cosa podría ser. ¿En qué estoy pensando? Se preguntó, volviendo su mirada hacia el lago, ¿y por qué me afecta tanto?

* * *

Harry se encontró el día quince de abril caminando hacia la enfermería. No lo había planeado, sus pies, aparentemente desconectados de su cerebro, le habían conducido hacia las puertas dobles de madera y ahí le dejaron para que, esta vez sí, su cabeza decidiera si quería o no quería seguir con la terapia. Por un parte, la desconfianza seguía ahí, y ningún argumento que Draco pudiera darle iba a cambiar eso, pero por otra, estaba cansado de sentirse derrotado. Las sesiones habían llegado a asustarle en algunos momentos, le hacían sentirse vulnerable, pero también había pasado buenos ratos y las cosas parecían haber mejorado. Esa loca mujer había salvado la relación de sus amigos, había ayudado a Justin a dejar de estar asustado, había hecho de Lavender una mejor persona, había abierto a Luna al mundo, había dado confianza a Hannah y traído de vuelta al viejo Neville, ese que disfrutaba de charlar con sus amigos, e incluso había hecho milagros con Pansy, que había dejado de actuar tan prepotentemente aunque sólo en ocasiones, cuando tenía la guardia baja. Merlín, había conseguido que dos enemigos jurados se convirtieran en amigos… Si había ayudado a tanta gente, ¿no podría ayudarle a él también?

Respiró hondo, con miedo. No sabía qué esperar de esa sesión, no tenía verdadera idea de en qué punto estaban sus compañeros a pesar de que Draco y Hermione le solían relatar todo lo que pasaba, cada uno desde su peculiar punto de vista. Alargó los brazos y empujó, haciendo que las puertas se abrieran lentamente, con pereza y esfuerzo. Cuando las hubo abierto lo suficiente, se dio cuenta de que había llamado la atención del pequeño grupo de personas que estaba ahí reunido. No eran sus compañeros de terapia y se dio cuenta en ese momento de que, de hecho, llegaba cinco minutos antes de la hora.

Aimée le miró por unos segundos, poniéndole todavía más incómodo que el súbito silencio que había en el grupo. No los conocía, eran bastante más pequeños que él, de tercero como mucho. Le dio un poco de pena imaginar a esos críos viviendo todo un año de horror y se preguntó cómo era posible que hubieran vuelto, de dónde habían sacado el valor para hacerlo. Finalmente, la psicomaga le sonrió alegremente y volvió a su grupo.

—Chicos, hemos terminado por hoy. Por favor, recordad traerme ese dibujo.

Harry se hizo a un lado cuando el pequeño grupo empezó a desfilar por las puertas, unos detrás de los otros, hablando en parejas o caminando solos, perdidos en sus pensamientos. Había demasiada seriedad en sus rostros, a Harry no le gustó.

—Es un poco triste, ¿verdad? —Harry saltó, sorprendido por la proximidad de la voz. Aimée sonrió indulgentemente—. Es un grupo complicado, los pequeños siempre lo son. Su personalidad no está asentada a tan corta edad y acontecimientos como los del año pasado se arraigan más profundamente en ellos. Pero intento no mirarles con pena, no hay nada que les enfurezca más.

Harry se quedó en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Tampoco sabía qué hacer y se sentía un poco avergonzado, consciente de que ambos sabían la razón por la que había dejado la terapia. Finalmente miró a Aimée, pidiendo instrucciones. Esperaba que su expresión no fuese tan desesperada como se temía.

—Siéntate, charlemos —invitó la mujer, indicándole una de las familiares sillas blancas de la enfermería—. ¿Qué tal te va con Draco? He oído que os habéis hecho muy amigos.

Harry enarcó las cejas, empezando a sospechar. No era como si lo hubieran mantenido escondido, no tenían nada que ocultar, pero intuía que esa conversación tenía otro fin a parte del interés de Aimée por su más reciente e imprevista amistad.

—Todo va bien, mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

Aimée asintió.

—Suele pasar… —Se quedó pensativa por unos segundos y luego sonrió nerviosamente—. Harry… No he podido evitar que pensar que hay… Bueno, no quiero ofenderte, pero… —Hizo una pausa, dudosa. Le miró a los ojos, tomó aire y preguntó—: ¿Hay algo más entre vosotros?

Harry abrió la boca varias veces. Al principio de pura sorpresa, pero pronto se encontró con que no sabía cómo contestar. Pensó varias respuestas posibles, pero nada le convencía. No quería mentir y tampoco sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía, lo que Draco le hacía sentir. No sabía qué era, no había sentido algo así antes. Era cálido y le hacía sentirse eufórico, y a veces algo deprimido. Otras veces era puro fuego, quemando su piel y haciendo hervir su sangre y, la mayoría de las veces, era una mezcla de un millón de emociones superpuestas y sinsentido.

—No lo sé —respondió finalmente, un poco sorprendido.

—Harry, ¿te gustan los chicos?

Harry se dio cuenta de la forma en que Aimée había evitado decir "gay", pero no tuvo tiempo de contestar o siquiera pensar en ello cuando se escucharon a las primeras personas llegando a la enfermería. Psicomaga y estudiante giraron la cabeza a la vez, y Harry apartó toda la conversación de su mente cuando vio a Draco entrando, mirándole con una ceja alzada. Esa era su forma de mostrar sorpresa y confusión. El Gryffindor le sonrió y Draco le devolvió la sonrisa. No habían hablado del incidente de aquella tarde de marzo, habían preferido ignorarlo, como siempre.

—Buenos días —saludó el Slytherin amablemente, sentándose al lado de Harry—. ¿Cómo es que has vuelto? —preguntó unos momentos después, cuando vio que Aimée estaba ocupada colocando las sillas.

—No ha sido algo premeditado. Sólo ha pasado.

Se miraron por unos segundos, perdidos en los ojos del otro. Harry quería saber si eso estaba bien para Draco, que no había tenido mucho que hacer desde que se quedó sin pareja y Aimée no quiso ponerle con Pansy. Qué estaba buscando Draco en los suyos, era un misterio para él, pero no le importaba.

Ambos apartaron la mirada cuando escucharon un carraspeo.

Aimée les sonreía traviesamente, encantada ante la aparente conexión entre ellos, pero más personas habían empezado a entrar en la sala así que no era el momento de ahondar más en eso. Harry asintió con la cabeza, agradecido. No tenía ni idea de qué pasaba entre ellos —bueno, puede que tuviese una ligera idea— y no sabía cómo afrontarlo. Merlín, ¿era gay?

Dos minutos después, todo el grupo de terapia había llegado. Nueve alumnos se sentaban en las sillas y Aimée, en uno de los extremos del círculo, les sonreía. Hermione le lanzó una mirada a Harry con la confusión pintada en sus ojos marrones. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, sentándose a su lado serenamente.

—Buenos días, chicos —les saludó la psicomaga, exhibiendo ese entusiasmo suyo tan característico—. ¿Qué tal habéis pasado el fin de semana?

—Yo tengo algo que contar —dijo Hannah, cuando el silencio se alargó un par de segundos—. Yo… Mi madre murió cuando estaba en sexto y desde entonces mi padre… Bueno, él… Se volvió un borracho y yo no podía estar con él todo el tiempo que me hubiese gustado. El caso es que terminamos distanciándonos y… y yo comencé a odiarle —confesó, con la cabeza gacha y las manos apretadas. Harry estaba sorprendido de que estuviera contando algo tan personal, ni siquiera Lavender, de la que se había hecho muy amiga, parecía saber nada de lo que Hannah estaba contando—. Pensaba que era culpa suya. Al principio creí que era mía, pero después… ¿cómo podría serlo si yo había estado en el Colegio? Yo no podía parar a los mortífagos, pero mi padre… Creía que mi padre debería haberla protegido… o muerto con ella —Hannah empezó a llorar y Neville le apretó la mano, tratando de consolarla. Se le veía inquieto, pero decidido a ayudarla. La chica le miró brevemente y continuó—: El sábado recibí… una carta suya. Dice que ha dejado de beber, que lo siente y que sabe que debería haberla salvado, que se odia a sí mismo y que… que quiere verme. Me fui a vivir con mi abuela así que no nos vemos desde hace dos años. Yo… no sé qué hacer. Ya no pienso lo mismo, el dolor no es tan reciente y puedo pensar con claridad, pero… pero no sé si estoy preparada.

Aimée la miró y todos esperaron su respuesta. La psicomaga parecía estar pensando profundamente, analizando todo lo que Hannah le había contado. Finalmente, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hay un montón de cosas que podría decirte como tu psicomaga, pero no voy a hablarte como una simple sanadora, voy a hablarte como lo haría con una amiga —dijo, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Exudaba sinceridad—. Pienso que deberías darle una oportunidad, pero sólo en el momento en que estés segura de que puedes hacerlo. Si te quiere y ha cambiado como afirma, esperará a que tú estés preparada, si no… Bueno, si no lo hace ya te ha respondido.

—Pero si no le veo y vuelve a caer en la bebida por mi culpa…

—No, no sería culpa tuya —alegó Aimée, muy seria—. Nada de lo que le pase a tu padre sería culpa tuya. Él debe hacer una elección también. Debe elegir entre la vida que ha llevado desde la muerte de su esposa… o tú. A mis ojos es sencillo, y a los suyos debería serlo. Si no, es que no merece la pena que te preocupes —La dureza de sus palabras sorprendió a todos y a Harry le dio la sensación de que ya no hablaba de Hannah, parecía hablar de una experiencia propia. La curiosidad del Gryffindor se inflamó—. Pero preferiría hablar de esto en privado. Aquí tratamos los temas de la guerra, para lo demás podéis acudir a mí en cualquier momento. No quiere decir que hayas hecho mal —se apresuró a decir cuando vio que Hannah se sentía un poco avergonzada—, me alegro de que estés lo suficientemente cómoda en el grupo para contar algo así. Muchas gracias, Hannah, has sido muy valiente.

La muchacha asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Neville intentó apartarse, pero Hannah le apretó la mano, manteniéndole a su lado. Harry sonrió al ver el sonrojo de su amigo, feliz por ambos. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más cosas buenas veía en esa terapia. Quizás… quizás no era tan mala, igual no debía dejarla porque Aimée hubiera cometido un error de juicio.

—Ahora debemos continuar —Con una última sonrisa, la psicomaga revolvió un poco entre la gran cantidad de notas que se acumulaban en su portapapeles y apuntó un par de cosas antes de mirar de nuevo a los chicos—. Hoy la cosa no va a ser demasiado complicada ni nos va a llevar demasiado porque no quiero robaros tiempo de estudio. Realmente me gustaría pasar más tiempo con vosotros, pero Minerva —El reproche y la molestia fueron bastante obvios en su tono— insiste en que debéis estudiar —Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a enfocarse en ellos—. Pero de todas formas debo admitir que vuestros progresos son asombrosos. Nunca había visto un grupo que respondiese tan bien a la terapia. Felicidades —Un estúpido sentimiento de orgullo pareció recorrerles a todos a la vez, plantando tontas sonrisas en sus caras. Hasta Draco sonrió un poco—. ¿Recordáis aquella pregunta que os hice, casi al comienzo de las sesiones? —Se miraron entre ellos, confusos—. Quería saber cuáles eran vuestras aspiraciones, pero sabía que me mentiríais básicamente porque ni vosotros mismos estabais seguros de lo que queríais. Ahora bien, me gustaría volver a plantearla: ¿cuál es vuestro mayor sueño? ¿Qué queréis hacer al salir de aquí?

Justin fue el primero en contestar.

—A mis padres les mataron los mortífagos —escupió a bocajarro, parpadeando furiosamente— y me dejaron mucho dinero. Voy a abrir un centro para ayudar a todas esas personas que han sufrido durante la guerra. Esta terapia me ha ayudado mucho y quiero extender esa ayuda a los demás. Me convertiré en psicomago y abriré ese centro. Lo tengo decidido.

Su determinación era tal, que Harry pudo sentirla dentro de sí mismo. No era el mismo Justin que había visto en septiembre, era uno mucho más maduro, más decidido y centrado. Valiente. Ya no se encogía ni temblaba aunque seguían sin gustarle los desconocidos.

Sus palabras le dieron ánimos a los demás.

—Yo voy a conseguir un puesto en el Departamento de Ley Mágica Internacional —intervino Hermione, con el ceño fruncido y las manos apretadas en el regazo. Harry la miró con un poco de sorpresa. Sabía que su amiga había estado pensando en ello, el mismo Ron lo había mencionado durante su confesión, pero también era consciente de que no estaba segura de que trabajar para el Ministerio fuera lo que quería. Su repentina decisión le sorprendió y alegró—. Iré a vivir con Ron y… Bueno, no es seguro, claro, pero un día me gustaría casarme con él —Sonrió soñadoramente, con las mejillas rosas y los ojos brillantes.

—Yo voy a ser auror —soltó Parkinson, con los ojos clavados en su falda. Se escucharon jadeos de sorpresa e incluso alguna maldición. Harry pudo controlar una exclamación, pero su expresión debía decirlo todo—. Ayudaré a atrapar a todos los mortífagos que han convertido mi vida en _esto_.

Las expectativas de cada uno se sucedieron las unas a las otras de forma frenética, como si alguien hubiera echado abajo el enorme muro que mantenía todos sus sueños bien sujetos y encerrados. De pronto todos reían y comentaban las aspiraciones de los otros, daban consejos y se burlaban amistosamente, como si fueran amigos cercanos. Harry no participaba, observando con incredulidad el espectáculo que se desarrollaba a su alrededor. Las cosas parecían haber cambiado mucho en esos dos meses que había estado ausente y esa unidad entre todos le hizo sentir marginado, solo. Entonces, Draco se giró hacia él, sonriendo con más comprensión de la que Harry era capaz de admitir sin sentirse demasiado incómodo. Se removió en la silla, apartando la mirada.

—¿Cuál es tu sueño, Harry?

El suave aliento de Draco sobre su oído le hizo estremecer, lanzando un latigazo de placer por todo su cuerpo. No tenía ni idea de que algo tan sencillo como una simple respiración pudiera hacer eso y, asustado, se apartó un poco. Estoy más jodido de lo que creía, pensó. Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Le gustaba Draco? ¿Era eso lo que reptaba por su pecho y hacía que su estómago se retorciera? Merlín, ¿qué estaba mal con él?

—¿Harry?

El muchacho no tuvo tiempo de contestar al susurro preocupado de Draco porque Aimée, riendo y aplaudiendo con entusiasmo, llamó la atención de todos. Parecía contenta, llena de satisfacción, y Harry supo que en ese momento la psicomaga estaba recibiendo su recompensa por el trabajo. Sus métodos podían no ser los mejores, pero desde luego eran efectivos. Pura Slytherin.

—Bien, bien. No sabéis cuánto me alegro de que esto esté sucediendo —Parpadeó repetidas veces, emocionada—. No quiero robaros más tiempo —Harry miró su reloj, sorprendido de que no le recorriera un estremecimiento de dolor al pensar en que había pertenecido a un Weasley, muerto en la guerra al igual que Fred, comprobando que había pasado más de media hora sin que se hubieran dado cuenta—. Os voy a dar una tarea para este mes, la última —Sonrió con tristeza y la expresión se reflejó en el rostro de casi todos—. Debéis confiar en el otro. En vuestra pareja. Mostradle vuestro mayor miedo e intentad superarlo junto a vuestro compañero. No será sencillo, pero confío en vosotros. Pansy, sé que no tienes pareja, pero no tienes que hacer esto. Compartiste un secreto con alguien ajeno a tu Casa, no te voy a pedir más por ahora a menos que quieras hacerlo por tu cuenta —La muchacha asintió con expresión aliviada y Harry se preguntó si se lo habría dicho ella o si Aimée lo habría descubierto por su cuenta—. Bien, entonces, nos veremos el mes que viene. ¡Estudiad mucho!

Los chicos fueron dejando la enfermería lentamente, con pereza. Se dispersaron en el pasillo de tal manera que, al final, Draco y él se quedaron solos. Hermione se despidió de ellos en la esquina, alegando que debía ir a la biblioteca a estudiar, aprovechando que no tendrían más clases esa mañana. Les lanzó una mirada de reproche, recordándoles que deberían estar haciendo lo mismo que ella, y desapareció en la esquina.

—Por mucho que me duela —comentó Draco, dirigiéndose a las escaleras que llevaban al vestíbulo—, Granger tiene razón: debería estudiar.

Harry asintió, pero perdido en sus pensamientos. Confiar en el otro. Mostrar sus miedos. Harry sabía muy bien cuál era ese miedo que le perseguía en sus pesadillas. Era ese claro, ese relámpago verde encontrándose con su pecho, llevándole hasta Dumbledore, hasta ese limbo en donde todo podría haber acabado. En donde, por primera vez, pudo elegir.

Su expresión hizo que Draco se detuviera y enarcara una ceja, preguntando sin decir ni una palabra. Harry le miró, sopesando sus opciones. El Slytherin no dijo nada, sólo le miró con esos ojos plata que últimamente le llevaban de cabeza, y frunciendo los labios de una forma que a Harry se le antojó seductora. No sabía de dónde venían esos pensamientos, pero ahí estaban. Draco se había convertido en una parte importante de su vida y le había contado cosas que pocos sabían. En unos meses había pasado de ser su enemigo jurado a uno de sus mejores amigos. Aún recordaba su expresión de vulnerabilidad cuando había hablado sobre la capacidad de sanación de las lagartijas, deseando poder sanar con la misma facilidad. Sí, habían compartido un millón de cosas, pero, ¿podía confiar en Draco Malfoy? La respuesta llegó con facilidad, deslizándose por su mente sin obstáculos. Brutalmente sincera. Sí, podía hacerlo.

—Acompáñame.

* * *

El Bosque Prohibido le parecía excepcionalmente oscuro e intimidante, sobre todo porque nada debería parecer tan amenazante bajo el brillante sol que relucía esa tarde de abril. El aire seguía siendo frío, sin embargo, y hacía que el viento susurrase entre los árboles y arrancase gemidos estrangulados al pasar entre las ramas. Ambos chicos se estremecieron y se miraron entre sí.

Harry les había guiado al principio, pero pronto tuvo que ser Draco quien abriese la marcha después de sonsacarle a su compañero cuál era su destino. Se detuvieron en la linde, observando la silueta de los árboles y los helechos con nerviosismo. Harry sintió los ojos del otro chico clavados en su rostro, pero se negó a apartar la vista del Bosque. Tomó una respiración profunda y echó a andar, intentando recordar el camino. Pero no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. A pesar de que en su momento no había estado pensando realmente en la dirección que tomaba, su cerebro sí parecía haber registrado sus últimos momentos, frenético por atesorar cada detalle de su alrededor que, creyó, serían los últimos que vería.

Caminaron por un tiempo indefinido, en silencio. Draco no preguntó nada, intuyendo que el momento era demasiado solemne e importante como para romperlo con su voz. Se movieron entre la maleza sin grandes dificultades, pero con sus terminaciones nerviosas al límite, enviando escalofríos por sus columnas. Harry tragó saliva audiblemente al llegar a una zona que sabía que estaba cerca del claro y se detuvo segundos después, echando el primer vistazo a una pequeña área totalmente despejada.

—No tenemos que hacer esto —susurró Draco, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y sonando preocupado. Harry tembló y se encogió un poco, aceptando con alivio el apoyo de su amigo—. Podemos volver. De verdad.

Harry se sintió tentado, pero sacudió la cabeza. Necesitaba hacer eso. Tenía que enfrentarse a ese miedo que le atenazaba el estómago y le hacía sentir patético y enfermo. Quería dejar de sentirse así porque era casi como si una parte de Voldemort todavía anidase dentro de él. No podría zafarse de esa monstruosidad que le nublaba el juicio y poblaba sus pesadillas hasta que no diese diez pasos y entrase en ese claro. Sólo diez pasos. Diez pasos y sería libre de verdad.

—Vamos —murmuró, volviendo a ponerse en movimiento.

Draco le siguió, pero no parecía muy convencido. Su mano desapareció y Harry sintió un escalofrío. Le hubiese gustado que no se apartase, que siguiera tocándole, dándole apoyo. ¿Pasaría algo si alargaba la mano y entrelazaba sus dedos? La simple idea le hizo sentir como una chica, pero no podía desterrar del todo la necesidad a pesar de intentarlo.

Dar el último paso le resultó imposible. Su respiración era errática a esas alturas, como si hubiera corrido una maratón, y el corazón golpeaba contra su caja torácica frenéticamente, produciendo una serie de dolorosos pinchazos. El sudor caía por su frente y se deslizaba por su espalda, haciéndole estremecer. Podía ver de nuevo la hoguera encendida, arrancando destellos inquietantes y aterradores de los ojos rojos de Voldemort. Olía el Bosque a su alrededor y recordaba a los mortífagos moviéndose nerviosamente, rodeando a su señor. Hagrid estaba acurrucado en un árbol y la silueta fantasmal de sus padres, Remus y Sirius terminaba de desaparecer mientras la piedra se deslizaba por sus dedos, cayendo sobre la hierba silenciosamente. La guerra había vuelto y todo era caos y sangre y muerte. _Su muerte_. Toda la paz había sido soñada, ¿en qué mundo él y Draco Malfoy eran amigos? Sólo estaba delirando, aterrorizado por llegar al fin de su vida.

Y entonces…

Una mano se posó en su hombro y apretó. Una voz le llamó a lo lejos y, parpadeando furiosamente, todo el escenario se difuminó y desapareció ante los ojos de Harry. En su lugar, el rostro de Draco reflejaba pura preocupación e incluso un tinte de miedo. Harry enfocó la vista, sorprendido, antes de volver a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, temiendo no poder distinguir lo que era real de lo que no. ¿Estaba en el Bosque Prohibido con Draco o con Voldemort? ¿Había muerto? ¿Era eso lo que pasaba?

—Harry. Eh, Harry, escúchame.

Estaba muy cerca y Harry estuvo casi seguro de que no podía estar imaginando dos manos fuertes y de dedos largos aferrados a sus hombros, el aliento cálido sobre sus labios y el sabor a menta deslizándose por su lengua. Las manos subieron por sus hombros y se cerraron alrededor de sus mejillas, acunando su cara. No, definitivamente no podía estar creándolo su mente, no tenía tanta imaginación.

—Harry, reacciona. Todo está bien. Todo terminó. V-Voldemort —Fue un desliz pequeño, pero Harry lo notó—, está muerto. Todo terminó. Todo está bien. Estoy contigo. Estoy contigo.

Harry jadeó temblorosamente, sintiendo ganas de llorar. Se controló, pero por muy poco. Se concentró en la voz suave que seguía murmurando casi contra sus labios. Abrió los ojos lentamente, con el miedo y la esperanza entremezclados. El rostro temeroso de Draco le recibió. Sus ojos estaban imposiblemente abiertos y tan cerca que Harry no tuvo que esforzarse para ver las líneas azules que nunca había podido apreciar en los iris plata. Un nuevo detalle que se añadía al enorme puzle que era Draco Malfoy, con sus sonrisas ladeadas y su pelo rubio siempre perfectamente colocado; su humor ácido y sus respuestas mordaces; su rostro pálido y carente de emoción, excepto cuando Harry se burlaba de él por usar acondicionador y mascarilla para el pelo o cuando hacía o decía alguna estupidez, arrancándole una carcajada que le hacía echar la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello blanco y totalmente sugerente.

Harry deseó besarle. Draco lo deseó también.

Y ambos sucumbieron.

Harry no supo lo mucho que había deseado hacer eso hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Los dos cerraron los ojos a la vez, perdiéndose en la sensación de sus bocas unidas. Millones de emociones se fundieron y mezclaron en ese beso, llenándoles de tal forma que Harry no pudo controlar un gemido. El corazón le palpitaba en los oídos y sentía las mejillas calientes, todavía bajo las manos de Draco. Subió sus propias manos, agarrándose a los brazos del Slytherin en un intento por no caer de rodillas patéticamente porque sentía sus piernas temblar. Se apretó contra él y pasó la lengua por el labio inferior de Draco. El joven apretó su agarre y ambos gimieron cuando sus lenguas se encontraron por primera vez. Harry supuso que debería sentirse mal, creer que lo que hacían era incorrecto, pero no podía pensar en nada más que en sus bocas unidas, sus lenguas luchando en un beso frenético y apasionado, deseando más que eso, deseándolo todo.

Harry fue el primero en romper el beso, jadeando todavía aferrado firmemente a Draco. No abrió los ojos, perdido en la fantasmal sensación de los labios del otro sobre los suyos. Se había olvidado completamente de que estaban en el claro que tanto le había aterrorizado, ya ni siquiera le importaba, sólo quería sentir esos labios de nuevo sobre los suyos.

—Harry…

Harry abrió los ojos al escuchar el susurro necesitado de Draco. Parpadeó, intentando enfocar la vista, un poco mareado por todas las emociones que revoloteaban en su estómago. Se encontró con la sonrisa pequeña que el Slytherin esbozaba siempre que estaba nervioso. Eso le puso nervioso a él también. Merlín, ¿qué acababan de hacer?

—Yo… —No supo cómo continuar así que calló, esperando a que Draco dijera algo.

—Me ha gustado —soltó el Slytherin, demostrando una valentía con la que supuestamente no debería contar—. Y quiero hacerlo de nuevo.

Harry sintió que se derretía.

Sintiéndose feliz, nervioso y un poco como una quinceañera enamorada, Harry acercó sus rostros y fundió sus labios con los de Draco una vez más, sintiendo que podría quedarse ahí por el resto de su vida.

* * *

¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una romántica sin remedio y no he podido resistirme. Espero que os haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir a favs. y alertas, ¡sois los mejores!


End file.
